Robert and May: Friends becoming lovers!
by Robin.exe
Summary: Set before Robert completed the dex. This story and tale will show the boy's first ever time, falling in love with someone during his travels through Hoenn. As he travels along with May, her quest o beating all the Frontier brainers! All the while the two young lovers will slowly begin to reveal and show their feelings for each other in their journey! Robert[oc] x May Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Hello everyone and those who are enjoying reading my stories lol. Err the updates will be coming somewhat slowly, as I been having problems with my laptop. As am having troubled getting onto my main account and such, or the administrator profile. Where all of my writing program like Openoffice and such are all on there, from not registering the password. So now...had to make another log in account and have to use the unimpressive Wordpad program to now write...  
**

 **Don't worry though it won't stop me from writing. Anyway before accepting requests, this story here was actually going to be one of my personal stories I was going to write, along with Gardevoir and her trainer series. Focusing and centering around the relationship between Robert and May during Robert's travels in the Hoenn region. Originally this was going to become part of my "Hoenn Vacation Journey: Where Heroes are born" fanfic of mine. But never went back to writing it or just lost interest in Pokemon entirely at the time...but now with "Congratulations on completing the dex" fanfic, which will get updated next.**

 **I figure will be great time to start writing this fanfic and show Robert's first ever time falling in love and getting together with one of the girls of the Pokemon series which is May, and thanks to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Showing May personality and characteristics? I have a good basis to start with, yeah sure I could base May from the Anime, but the games made her too ADORABLE XD I had to based her persona from that! All the while I want to show and improve myself with my romance scenes with the Characters. Especially for future romantic scenes I will have planned for "A different Tale of Ash Ketchum".**

 **So without further adieu and another story from me XD I present to you "Robert and May: Trainers becoming lovers!" As well as this story will show you guys, of why May is not currently with Robert right now in "Congratulations on completing the dex!" story. So Enjoy and hope you all have fun with the first chapter, as there will be more fun and possibly adorable scenes between these two : ) Enjoy! And yes there will be lemons, but only in later chapters. So if your not into these kind of things?  
**

 **Please go and click on the back button respectively thank you and those who will be reading. Hope you enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **Pokemon Robert and May: Friends Becoming lovers!**

 **Chapter 1: Attract! It's super effective**

It has been quite a trip for Robert Arma, as he has taken a vacation trip from his Pokemon journey. Through the Kanto region, too the summer tourist region and always feeling like it's summer time, Hoenn Region!

Along with his vacation and trusted Pokemon Partner ever since his starting his journey, is Pikachu! The female electric mouse Pokemon who has become the young trainer's starter Pokemon, after the little mouse Pokemon being abandon by her previous trainer in viridian forest? Had venture out towards Viridian city, ran towards a Pokemon school yard and hid inside of Robert's school bag.

But that is another story for another time, as the two of them that had arrived on Hoenn? Along with Professor Oak suggesting the two of them once they arrive, to go and look up one of his collegues and friend Professor Birch. A field Pokemon researcher, who physically goes out and learns as well as studies the natural habitat of Pokemon and where they live.

Of course in order to arrive and get to the Hoenn region? Is that Robert would have to take a boat there, and boy does Robert not handle them well. As he easily gets seasick and become ill whenever he is riding or traveling by boat. But because of his seasickness and a trainer, who was going to start her journey on the same day Robert and Pikachu were arriving?

Was asked to go and meet up with Robert and bring him towards the lab, by one of the assistants asking this task from the girl. Who goes by the name of May! A young inspiring and adventurous trainer who was at the time, very excited to get her first Pokemon, along with meeting someone important from the Kanto region, as well one getting really far into the Pokemon league!

May, Robert and Pikachu met and greet one another at the docks. Though was short lived when the three of them heard a nearby explosion and went out to check it out. Only to then find that Professor Birch, has once again inadvertantly upset a habitat living space of a Pokemon: causing him to be attacked and chased through the fields and right up the tree, by a group of Poochyena!

With the help of May and her starter Pokemon Torchic; along the teamwork of Robert and Pikachu. The two trainers were able to save and protect the professor from harm and guided him back to safety of his lab. From there on and predicability of Robert starting out his own journey? Listen to the same speech professor Oak gave him, only that Birch was giving it to May as well handing her the latest version of the Pokedex!

Surprising Robert and Pikachu after they head on out of the lab? May, with a few unnecessary begging and pleading from the girl and her pokemon. Ask and wanted Robert to come and travel with her, even though the boy has told her and informed the female trainer. Of how he is on vacation...made a good argument saying and with arms wide standing up, with May saying that he doesn't really need to compete and enter the Pokemon league! He can still have his vacation and have a great time, traveling with her. As well as stating how cool it will be if he were to teach and tutor a new Trainer, on her journey!

And with a very hard to argue opportunity she gave? Robert and Pikachu said what the heck and accepted her offer. Ever since then and traveling through couple of routes, teaching May how to properly have Pokemon battles; along with meeting up with a strange man name Scott?

Whom was in the search for Robert and hearing about his deeds in the Kanto region, wanted him to come and compete for the Battle Frontier! A frontier of the strongest, toughest and most skilled Trainers he has ever gathered around the world! Only the offer to be let down by the boy, only to then be accepted by May herself. Saying how it will be quite different and unique for her to take on the battle frontier, despite herself being a beginner?

Scott happily accepts the offer and even went on to saying how it will be quite interesting. Too seeing a fresh out of the batch Trainer, go and take on the Battle frontier along with beating the Frontier brainers! So with that and a new goal for May to take on, signed herself up on the registration forms and couldn't wait to get things started! As the first location she needed to go too was the Dewford Islands, where her first challenger "Greta" the brawler brainer. Will be awaiting for their arrival

So without further adieu and couple stops to her house, Pokemon center and few cooling stops for Robert. On the account the boy is unable to handle such high temperatures...our story begins with the two of them. Spending a good one week visit on one of the islands, near Dewford town. Where May is beginning her Pokemon training for her upcoming fight with Greta the bralwer frontier: As well as Robert joining in to helping her out...

Little of the two of them know and spending almost a good month with one another? Feelings for each other are starting to build between the two of them...

xxx  
We see the two young trainers spending some well deserve rest and relaxation, on one of the many islands of the Dewford seas. Thanks to one of the sailors Mr Briney and his Wingull offered his services too the two of them, after his wingull went missing and was lost somewhere further north of Rustboro city, along with some trouble making group known as Team Magma has gotten in the way of their search, as well as stealing some good from the Devon corporation in Rustboro.

Having both Robert and May to pull out all the stops and battle their way through the two annoying grunts, to getting back the goods as well as saving the Wingull who got caught up in the middle of the whole fisaco! Upon returning the goods and thw Wingull back too their respective owners?

May, who was informed about one of the battle frontiers Gretta? Was somewhere south near Dewford. Had ask Mr Briney if he knows any good places or spots, where she could go and train at? As well as hopefully having Robert; help her out with some of the moves and combinations she wanted to try.

Which say boy who is sitting down on a towel next too the shores of the crescent island they arrived at. Is silently and carefully watching how May and her Pokemon Tochic, Silcoon, Skitty and Lotad were all practicing their moves and such. Only that some of her Pokemon, minus Torchic and Silcoon: were listening and behaving well with the orders.

While Skitty seems to be easily distracted of wanting to chase its own tail while Lotad...is just gazing openly and unmoving from his spot. While the girl is trying to pump them up and getting them all excited, with the way she is throwing her fists up into the air. In a way to having Torchic and Silcoon, to time their jumps whenever the waves were to get close too them.

Making Robert to chuckle lightly and being reminded of his time traveling through the Kanto region. OF how he too used to train his Pokemon in this sort of style, although unlike May? His pokemon at the time minus a few, were obedient and listened too his commands without any questions asks.

"Come on guys couple more times and then we will take a break, then we will eat!" exclaimed the bright smiling girl. As she tilted her head towards the sides, having her Torchic happily bouncing up and down with Silcoon. Eye smiling and rocking around the girl a bit, even getting Skitty to happily meow at her and stood attention. And Lotad...just blinks his eyes couple of times and then smiles, seemingly to be somewhat slow on the uptakes.

The brown hair girl then looks towards Robert with her sapphire eyes shimmering with excitement calls out "hey Robert is having my Pokemon, timing themselves be a good thing?" she asks. Causing Robert, who was sitting on the towel to chuckle lightly and rubs the back of his head.

No matter what or whenever the girl asks him for tips or tricks? He just can't seem to stop himself from smiling back at her, along with this strange feeling coursing through his body. Whenever she does look at him "May many times I had said it, many different trainers have their own way of training." Explained the boy while lifting a hand up. Then laughs lightly when the girl fully turns at him and places her hands, against her hips. While leaning forward and sticks a tongue out.

"I don't care! I just want a third party opinion about it and your the only one around! So, will having my Pokemon", she pauses to stand up straight and had a huge smile on her face. Still having her hands onto her hips, where her blue shorts and white skirt over top the pants were. With her red bandana knot, blowing gently from the wind and her twin brown hair, sticking outward and each side of her face blowing forward and back.

Making Robert to shake his head lightly with a chuckle, unknowingly having a blush appearing on his face as he sighs out. "Learn how to time their reflexes with the waves, be a good way to teach them how to dodge Pokemon moves?" May finally asks while lightly waving her hands up to her face. Considering the heat today, is steadily rising near the 80 degrees mark. Making this one of the hottest days Hoenn ever had, near the ocean and shores.

Pikachu, who was sitting down next to Robert and enjoying the nice but somewhat hot air. Couldn't help but smile and look up at her trainer, seeing just how much happiness is going through him along with noticing the blush on his face. Having a feeling despite Robert, being somewhat annoyed from the girl; constantly asking or wondering if she is doing things right from him? Is enjoying being somewhat a tutor for the young female Trainer...of course Pikachu, in her thoughts after looking back to May.

When Robert began answering back and telling her that yes, having her Pokemon understanding timing and when to dodge is a good thing? Pikachu, will notice how much happier and excited the girl gets whenever Robert answers back: even showing hints of admiration whenever he does answer, and giving herself a small blush on her face. Making the electric type Pokemon to ponder...if the two of them? Were startig to have feelings for each other...?

"Alright!" Cheered May in a very exaggerated happy tone, another trait of hers that makes the girl very adorable! No question asks Pikachu thought, this girl is just too adorable and dare she say pretty cute to hang out with! Just this energy she has about her...reminds Pikachu so much of Robert when he first started his journey. And the way how both Robert and May get along quite well with each other?

Always have something to discuss about, always having somewhat stories that intrigues them no matter what time it is, or how late the days were becoming. Or as she finds this very adorable from the two humans, is how they will some time talk the entire night away until. Either one of them will fall asleep first, or both at the same time. Making Pikachu happy to see someone in her entire life spending time with Robert? Who could share and have the same interests as the boy himself, with Robert being very interested in what the other person would be into.

"You hear that guys!" Cheered the girl watching her Pokemon, waiting and timing themselves of when to jump. Whenever the waves of the ocean were to get close too them and stared up at the girl. Whom stretched out her blue color zipper style shirt collar a bit, as she lets out a harsh breath and giggles "Robert said if we do this, it will help us greatly for timing our reflexes!" she heard her Pokemon happily cheered and chant their names out. All the while becoming more pumped and excited even more for their future battle.

The energy was so strong it even made May, to tug her arms close to her chest and then thrust both arms above her head. "YES! I too will join in on the fun, don't want the four of you to have all the excitement!" exclaimed the girl as she ran towards them and stood between Torchic and Silcoon. Making Robert to nearly burst out in laughter at how funny May looks, as well how out of place she seems with the Pokemon.

Only to then panic after opening his eyes and bulging them, saw a huge wave coming right for the shores. As he jumps onto his feet, along with Pikachu doing the same as they both began flailing and waving their limbs around, shouting and trying to call out towards the group. About how there is a giant wave coming towards them: but it only caused confusion to May and her Pokemon.

On the account their voices were drowning each other out, making it very difficult to hear or understand. Only for May to pale a bit when Robert, decided to go for pointing instead and kept having his pointer finger aim behind her. In which caused May to quickly swinging her body around and look behind her, then started screaming out. Along with her other Pokemon as they too saw the giant wave and tries their best, to start running forward!

Only for May to get caught in the waves, while her Pokemon managed to avoid it by jumping into the air and landing softly couple distance from the shore. As they turned around and watched how the girl got hit hard by the giant wave and began being dragged out into the ocean. Knocked out and out cold from what Robert could see, after running forward and towards her Pokemon.

"Guys wait here", Robert then grabs one of his Pokeball and threw it "Mudkip come on out and help me get May out from the ocean!" shouted the boy as the water starter of the Hoenn region. Burst out from her Pokeball and let out her cry and immediately leaps into the ocean, along with Robert as they swam out to get May. Who was out far enough to be in the deep part of the ocean and began sinking downward, as both Mudkip and Robert both dived right after her.

Xxx

"Thank you..." groaned May as she lets out a sneeze and couple coughs. Getting the rest of the water out of her system, as both her and Robert were breathing heavily, trying to get the air back into their lungs. The girl lifted her head up and gave a weak but assuring smile towards Robert, whom too look at her and returned it back.

"Next time leave it to the Pokemon." Rober joked and earned a chuckle from May, as she then punches Robert's shoulders playfully, earning an ow from the boy. As the two of them then let out some laughs, when their Pokemon came running up to them and began yipping their names out, with concern and worry in their tones.

"Don't worry guys we're fine, we're fine", May assured them and then let out a joke "can say one thing though?" She started having Robert and the Pokemon looking at her in a what fahion. She then winks her eyes at Robert "can't complain about being hot and sweaty anymore right!"

Earning some boastful laughter from Robert as he hung his head down and shook to the left and to the right. Making May to also laugh and giggle with the boy even the Pokemon, were laughing along with them as they are enjoying the energy and synergy the two humans have with one another, it was really contagious!

May after getting done laughing and giggling, softly look towards the boy next too her. Sighing happily with a smile. Just enjoying being with the young man, along with hanging out with him. Although she will be honest though, it feels a bit intimidating to traveling with someone who is way more experience than she is...

Especially knowing a lot of different things than herself, especially when it comes to Pokemon. May could not help but remember how she began her journey back too her home in Petalburg city, where her father the gym leader is living. Her first encounter with couple of wild Pokemon, could be one to Robert's eyes would be considering cartoony and hectic...

"May...May...May!" Hearing her name suddenly brought the girl into attention and shook herself out of her thoughts, looking towards the boy with confusion and then stuck her tongue out in embarrassment as she didn't hear what it was Robert wanted to say.

"I'm sorry what was it?" May asks while tilting her head lightly towards the right, still having some water dripping and dropping of from her hair and clothes. Hearing Robert repeating himself with a soft chuckle, of if she wanted him to bring a towel? "Oh, sure...sure!" she rub the back of her head. She then stood up with Robert, who stands up as well and heads on over towards his travel bag. Announcing how he will be real quick and goes to grab the towels making May nodding her head "take your time don't worry, the sun is pretty much drying me off." she explained with a smile and then looks up towards said sun, with one hand covering over her eyes.

She then looks down to her zipper like shirt and grunting lightly, seeing how it is still somewhat wet and soaked from her being pulled out into the ocean, as she humphs lightly "well I should probably get these clothes dried off." she mumbled. As she did not wanted Robert to waste a towel over her clothes, let alone shirt and pants. Or more of she didn't want to be a...well bother too the boy.

Robert after looking through the bags a bit, between his and May's traveling bags. He manage to find some fresh towels and smiles brightly "alright May got the", and turns around with eyes closed, ready to walk over too May. Only to then freeze in place and let out a surprised gasp nearly dropping the towel! "May-May what are...are you doing!?" he stuttered out all the while having a huge blush on his face.

Watching the girl in front of him bending forward and struggling to get the wet shirt of hers, off from her body. Showing and revealing her nice and smooth looking white skin of hers, with some of the water from the ocean sliding down and glistening against the young female trainers body. He then went to cover his eyes before she could successfully pull her entire shirt off, with a loud gasp of breath while throwing her head back.

Robert felt his heart rate beating greatly and his entire breath leaving his lungs, as once May threw her head back from releasing out the wet shirt. Had water droplets flying off into the air, watching the way her hair then bounced and swings left and right when the girl began shaking her head left and right with a bright smile...as if something from an anime he used to watched is mesmerized as the ocean behind May, glistened and glowed brilliantly to match her beauty.

The boy could literally had passed out as once May stopped shaking her head left and right, tilted her head towards him and slowly open those bright sapphire eyes of hers and then raised her shoulder up to her chin smiling at Robert.

Pikachu, who notice Robert earlier panicked came to see what was wrong only to then see the boy become frozen in place? Holding onto what would be the towel for the girl, in which had the Female Pikachu to look over at May, who had her shirt hanging off from her arms. Smiling lightly and looking at Robert, like Pikachu had as the mouse Pokemon return her attention at the boy. "Well", May finally spoke with a giggle "taking off my shirt and pants silly! I don't want you to waste a towel on them, since we can just dry them from the sun. Why?" May asks why and notice the boy stammering a bit and stuttering.

The girl then looks down towards her body and then laugh openly knowing why now "oh don't worry Robert, I had my bikini on underneath. Just in case I wanted to take a swim in the water...is", she then adorably pose in front of him. Finally letting the shirt drop to the ground as she brought a finger up to her cheek turning to face him with a smile "that alright with you?" she asks while gently rocking her body left and right a bit.

Robert blink his eyes couple more and then felt himself finally coming back to planet earth, as he shook his head immediately and then sheepishly chuckled in embarrassment "uh yeah sure May, sure it's alright I just well didn't...didn't expect you." Robert then flushed lightly and shrunk his head a bit down into his shoulders when she responded back.

"Undressing myself suddenly?" May then giggles loudly with a hand near her mouth "yeah sorry about that I should have warned ya, I do this a lot whenever I am near a beach." she informed him and then winks. "But yeah I should have given you a warning huh?" she asks. Robert who finally notice the bikini she was talking about, look quite good on her and compliments her adorable and bubbly personality although...the bikini look a bit small for the girl?

The design of the bikini is one to look similar too that of a tube top, with the strings tying around the back of the girls upper back. With the bikini covering and holding onto both of the girl breasts. Which had Robert blushed of that popping in his head suddenly and causes him to look away shyly but will admit...the bikini top did look great small or not!

"Well anyway I don't mind giving you the towel even with the clothes..." Robert then hanged onto the word a bit longer, when he look back at May only to see the girl beginning to take her shorts off next! Not even worried or concerned about the boy in front of her, watching her strip right in front of him!

Swimsuit under her clothing or not? May could show some form of modesty or at least, find a place where she can disrobe herself. But no she seems content on taking her pants and skirt off right in front of him. Making Robert to blush badly and unable to look away, watching the way her breasts would let gravity have them hanging down and bopping against each other, while swinging left and right from her struggling to get the soak and tight shorts off from her waist and hips.

Grunting and grumbling to herself of how annoying it is, to get these off. Nearly falling forward after the shorts finally went past her hips and continue down her legs. In which she happily giggles and pulls one leg each out from them, then kicks the shorts away along with the skirt. Showing her bikini bottom piece matching the same color as her top. May then let out a soft sigh of breath and stood up quickly, forcing her breasts to bounce up and down gently and then faces towards Robert.

"There we go much better and a lot less heavier!" May giggles out and secretly quite enjoyed what she did to the boy, as she can see Robert's mouth hanging open a bit only to then close it and shake his head. Sweat dropping lightly as he then asks her why she couldn't find someplace, to take her clothes off? In which the girl tilted her head and blink her eyes "why? Because there really is no where to take them off!" she exclaimed, placing her hands onto her smooth and nice looking hips. "The forest is too far away from the shores, and I already told you that I had my swimsuit on underneath."

Pikachu who was listening between the two of them, couldn't help but snicker and laugh at Robert's distress. Only to then pretend whistling when Robert glared down at the female Pokemon then looks back at May with a sigh. "Alright, alright I know when I'm defeated...anyway here ya go!" He smiles brightly while handing her the towel. In which May was going to accept it with her hand out stretched, only to pause and then hums lightly. Making Robert to blink his eyes and stare at May "...something wrong?"

In which the girl nodded and then started pointing at Robert with a very worried look. "Well...yeah what about you? Aren't you going take your clothes off..." she asks and looks up at the boy's face. Having great concern for his health as well as she didn't want him to catch a cold, even if the sun is drying off their clothing "I don't want you to catch a cold or get sick Robert...so." she then bashfully giggled "your more drenched than I am in the water, since well...you wear somewhat longer sleeve shirt and pants."

It took Robert awhile to register of what or why she wanted him to get undress, only to finally get it and knowing why she is giving him a worried look. She didn't want him to get sick by wearing wet clothes and wanting him to take them off, like she did with her own clothing. "Ah..ah its alright May I can handle", only to lean back when May moved in front of his face and glared harshly at him.

"NO! Don't do that more of stop saying you will be alright!" scolded the girl as she then pokes him on the chest. "Don't think I know your game Robert! Just because you are more concerned and worried about your friends, does not mean you should go and ignoring your own health!" continued the girl. Making Pikachu to nearly burst in laughter, along with being joined by Mudkip whom approached the mouse Pokemon, curious of what is going on. Only to then laugh happily at the scene of May, pushing Robert gently backwards and constantly tapping her finger against his chest. Scolding him and telling the boy how, he shouldn't be ignoring his own health!

Or saying how everytime when the heat becomes to much the boy and May always asks him, if he wanted to stop and cool off in the shades? Or having Mudkip out of the Pokeball and blasting cold water guns at his face? Only to be told by the boy telling her no, he will be alright and can continue on walking. May stops her advances and threw both arms up and apart from each other shouting "I mean for crying out loud! There were times where you nearly passed out from the heat alone Robert, don't think..." she then flushed a bit as she felt her heart for some reason fluttering..."Don't...think I don't worry about you." She whispered lowly but enough for Robert to hear.

As the boy noticing May sheepishly looking away; shifting her sapphire eyes too him and then away "cause I do...I worry about you passing out on me, or going quiet and not alerting me without saying something when you do collapse." She sighed out. Granted his Pikachu would probably alert her about the boy's condition, but there are times where even Robert. Has place Pikachu back into her Pokeball, so she wouldn't sweat from the heat.

"So please", May said while looking back at him with concern in her facial expression. Making Robert to blink his eyes lightly and, shifting them away from her and then back "can you at least worry about your health for today? For...me?" she slowly asks holding onto his hands. As they both felt some sort of spark going through their bodies, forcing the two teens to quickly pull their hands away. With Robert rubbing the back of his neck chuckling lightly, with May looking down at the ground fiddling her fingers together.

"..." Deciding and choosing if he should or not take his clothes off? Robert, has a good reason why he doesn't want to take them off and its because. He doesn't want to get sunburn along with the fact, unlike May? He doesn't have any swimwear underneath his clothing except for some boxers he decided to wear today...considering he needs to wash and clean his clothes. "If I do...promise you won't laugh?" Robert couldn't believe what came out of his mouth!

Even Pikachu was surprised to hear those words from the boy, never has she ever seen the boy? Take his clothes off for any reason, minus getting change or new set of clothing...but absolutely never getting undressed because of his clothes being wet! May smiled and nodded letting Robert know she won't laugh at him, or even have a reason to laugh? It's just taking off his shirt and pants why would she even laugh at the boy...

If there is one thing she is actually want to see...is what Robert looked like without his shirt? For some time now and traveling with the boy, the only time May has actually seen the boy without his shirt? Is when they would spend some time near lakes and such...only to feel oddly disappointed in seeing Robert wearing a wet shirt during those times swimming in the lake. But now and actually timing it just right, knowing when Robert wouldn't be wearing a wet shirt?

Had May glad she waited the right moment and seeing the boy's upper body, and boy can she say she could feel the heat rising in her face. As she watches the boy struggling a bit to get his shirt off and throwing it over his body, as his head finally got free from the soaked shirt and lets out a sigh. Causing May, who is watching and staring intently to once again, feeling her heart beat increasing once more and fluttering for odd reasons...

In fact May and feeling guilty about this, is actually admiring the way how his body is framed. Not overly muscled, but not entirely skinny...his body frame with this close of a view. Is one of to be slightly athletic in build. Showing signs of the boy previous journey and adventures in the Kanto region, with how some of his muscles built around near his arms and chest. Oh how she could wish she could...but quickly mentally shot that thought away, as she could not believe what is going on with her thoughts right now and even blushed a bit more. When she then intently watches Robert...whom at first hesitated to go and take his pants off.

Only to sigh out and quickly as he could to take his long sleeve pants off from his legs. Revealing his boxers towards the girl, making May to smile and giggle lightly noticing how embarrassed Robert looked about taking the pants off; then standing upright with a nervous breath of relief and looks towards May with his arms lightly up and apart in a 'better' fashion.

"You look really good!" May exclaimed unaware of what she just said, as well praised on Robert's looks. Making the boy to blink his eyes and then chuckled shepishly, with his hand rubbing the back of his head "I'm serious you really do Robert! I don't know why you were worried about me laughing!" May stated with a giggle as she then brought Robert into a hug. To assure him she meant it as well as secretly, wanting to feel how smooth his skin was?

In which she was shock to know that his skin is in fact very smooth! Even possibly sensetive from being touched a bit, as the boy shook a bit when he was suddenly pulled into a hug. In which Robert, who was blushing and feeling her somewhat double C-cup breasts pushing and squishing up against his firm chest. Couldn't help but chuckle and hug back to the girl "uh thanks I think?" stated the boy confusingly as the two of them, separated from each other and then just randomly being smiling at one another.

Xxx

Couple minutes went by for May, Robert and their Pokemon. As the two young teens decided to just sit and relax for the next couple hours, watching and enjoying the way how their Pokemon. Began running about and started playing with one another, just having a blast with each other's presence.

With a few of them staying close to May and Robert, who is Ralts. The young female Psychic type Pokemon, happily just resting and sitting between both boy and girl. As Ralts is just happily slapping and patting her hands into the sand, enjoying the feeling and how the grains will fall and slip right of her hands. Once in awhile will look up at both May and Robert with a giggle, and returns back to hitting the sand, as she was told by Robert to be careful not to fling the sand ito their eyes.

Poochyena who also belongs to Robert; is just lazing about and sleeping on the right side of the boy, enjoying and basking in the sun. Without a single care in the world of whats going on, as well as being somewhat very protective of Ralts. Which is funny considering he is a dark type and Ralts is a psychic type Pokemon.

"Robert..." May suddenly pique turning her head towards him with a bright smile. Holding onto the towel that the two of them were now sharing. Even though Robert said he wouldn't mind getting one for himself, only that May insisted that the two of them will share the same towel and dry off from it. In which forced the two teen to be pressed and pushed up against each other, with shoulders touching shoulders, legs rubbing gently against one another. All the while feeling one another warm breaths touching each other. In which May does not mind at all and actually wanted something like this to happen with the two, as well being very close to him.

"Yeah May?" Robert answered back while turning his gaze towards her, trying his best to making sure he will be staring at her eyes and nowhere else. Much as its easy for him to keep his eyes on other girls eyes, its quite the different story when they are wearing swimsuits...especially now that he is 16 years old? As well as May being the same age as him, and the two of them are growing teens...hormones can still hit at the wrong time at the wrong place.

In which he is finding it very odd how now of all times, his hormones are raging and hitting like wild animals? Every other single girl he has met or greeted too, he never felt different or weird around them? But with May and only traveling with the girl over the course of a month, dare he say in all his life...could never take his eyes off from her! This never happened to him at all, not even once around whenever Leaf is nearby, not around Misty even in her swimsuit even around Erika or Sabrina!

Not once has he ever notice them or being interested in them, including some of the female Trainers he came across...but May? May seems to be the first girl that has ever gotten him to react or behave nervously around with, or even becoming as he never thought would happen and that is being attracted too her!

May smiled grew some more when the boy replied back, as she finds it weird how no matter what Robert does or say too her? Or even just looking at her, causes her to feel great and happy: even having her smile grow even wider just by looking at her and...she likes it. She absolutely loves this feeling the boy brings out of her, or even just causing her to feel her heart fluttering! Heck even her hormones were also raging and telling the girl, to kiss him over and over! To make out with the boy, to show how interested she is with him! Which she mentally pushed those rushing feeling down quickly, as she didn't want too!

Even though she does want to act on those actions, she didn't want to ruin their friendship they have for each other right now. "Will", she then paused her sentence as she wanted to be sure she says this correctly? Along with knowing, she still needs some training done if she is to face Greta...as well as wanting to spend more time with him, before they set off on their journey again. "Will you be alright if we stay on this island for...one more day?" May asks while gently and unintentionally placing a hand on his lap, lightly squeezing it "I mean", she then looks down at the ground with a shy giggled.

Making Robert to just smile and already catching onto what or why she wanted them to stay for the extra day. Which one of them is possibly get some more training done with her Pokemon, before facing off against Greta while the other...well spend more time with one another. And he does not mind at all "Of course we can stay one more day May!" he exclaimed, causing her to whip her head up and then turn at him with wide eyes. Robert places a hand on her own hand, then lifts it up with both of them holding on to each others hand in determination.

As both May and Robert had their eyes glinting in excitement "no harm in training some more and perfecting your Pokemon reaction time. That is why you want to stay the extra day right?" In which she nodded and not at all dissappointed if he didn't catch the second reason, why you may ask? May can clearly see it in his eyes that the boy, also wanted to spend some time with the girl and probably get to know her a bit more, with her wanting to know more about Robert.

"YUP! What do you say Ralts!" May announced with glee, watching and noticing how excited and overly happy Ralts is feleing, as the female Pokemon quickly hop onto her legs and nodded her head happily. All the while having a big blush on her face, as Robert and May feelings for one another is smothering the Pokemon a lot.

And because of her species being the feeling Pokemon? Ralts, who was sitting between the two silently felt how their feelings for one another, or matter of attracting to each other? Is making the young Pokemon curious and wondering if the two of them...are slowly falling in love? Ralts then laughs loudly when Robert picked her up and tossed her into the air, catching her on the way down.

"Then it is settled we will stay one more day here on the island." Rober then gives a thumbs up towards May "but don't think you will be training by yourself! Me and my Pokemon will be joining in as well, we don't want to fall behind you right Ralts?" He joked while wiggling his nose against the female Pokemon. Who happily cheered and nodded, even Mudkip in the distance and buried in the sand cheered as well! Including Pikachu, making May who heard this and being told how Robert will be joining them in their training?

Couldn't help but be happy and absolutely glad they will be joining with her and her Pokemon on this training session. Throwing the towel off from them and hopping up onto her feet, along with forcing her breasts to bounce against each other, pumped her arms and then threw one in the air. "Alright then let's get to work and train really hard this week!" cheered the girl as she then immediately ran ahead towards the shore line, as well as calling her Pokemon to gather. Having Robert and Ralts to just openly blink their eyes at the back of the girl, then to each other.

Only to then start giggling and laughing towards one another, as Robert places Ralts on the ground and begins standing up. Following right behind May and unintentionally staring down at her rear, silently and unintentionally noticing how each cheek would bounce and jiggle lightly whenever she would take a step or twist and turn her body from stretching. Making the boy to quickly look somewhere else and get any dirty thoughts out of his mind. Which of course did not go unnoticed by Pikachu.

Making the female Pokemon to give a very playful smile and then wiggling her eyebrows up at the boy. Who look down at Pikachu confusingly and tilted his head of why she was wiggling her eyebrows? "What is it Pikachu...why are you wiggling your eyes?" in which the electric mouse giggles as she points at the boy, then points towards May. As the girl and her Pokemon were back standing in front of the ocean, waiting for the waves to come close and then darts sway from it before it could hit them. "...What about May?" Robert asks finally, as he look towards the girl for a bit longer and then back at Pikachu.

Only to then blushed madly when Pikachu at first laughed lightly, and then did a motion of kissing with her mouth. Or to Robert eyes saying how he is becoming very interested in her, as well as possibly falling in love! Robert grunts lightly and then playfully dunks Pikachu face into the sand, in which then had the electric mouse boasting in laughter when she pulled out "not...not funny Pikachu! May is just a friend you hear? A FRIEND!" Robert scolded and begins marching forward and away from the little electric mouse, who is laying on her stomach and snickering lightly while silently saying 'sure' and follows right after the boy, along with Ralts, Mudkip and Poochyena as they all join with May and her Pokemon on the reaction training.

Xxx

Night had fallen on the last day of their time here on the island, as May and her Pokemon did an amazing job of improving and increasing their reaction time whenever the waves were to hit onto the shore or against them. Even Robert and his Pokemon benefited from the training, as both teams were doing great and becoming quite adapted with the training, even Robert himself is amazed at how beneficial this training was for his team!

Despite being on vacation and taking a break from Pokemon battling? Still have his Pokemon train and keep themselves in tip top shape! Besides just training and improving their reaciton time, May and Robert will also have tons of fun on the beach and ocean waters. As they will play some games in the water, like chasing each other or splashing some water against one another. Using some beach ball Mr Briney had brought over, whenever he comes back from the main lands to check up on the kids and see how they were doing.

Or bringing them supplies like food and drinks, as well as some camping equipment in case they forgotten to bring theirs. All the while constantly telling the two, they didn't need to pay him any money as most of the stuff, came from his home and cabin.

Sometime though when May and Robert do play or get a little to serious in their games? Tend to have either one of them groping or touching one anothe,r or even falling on top against each other. Making things become either embarrassing or awkward to one another, as well cathing themselves from doing something very stupid to each other.

In which during their game of volley ball May went to go and spike the ball after her Torchic, manage to headbutt it up into the air. With Robert following right underneath the ball. Only for Robert to widen his eyes as well as May, as they both crashed into one another as well as May ending up on top of the boy.

The two of them were somewhat entangled against one another, with May right leg wrap under Robert's own leg, both her hands sliding under his underarms and Robert. Instinctively wrapped his arms over May's back, holding her in place as both their faces were staring and looking at one another. With May feeling Robert's warm breath hitting against her, and her own breath hitting against Robert's skin as well as her hair, hanging down and swinigng gently from the soft ocean breeze...with their faces turning lightly red. As May unknowingly began moving down towards Robert's face, closing her eyes gently and beginning to move her lips against his own ready to kiss him.

With Robert about to do the same, as the Pokemon in the distance and close to them who were watching the events about to happen. Mostly Ralts, Pikachu, Silcoon and Mudkip were smiling and silently cheering for the two of them too fully kiss one another and admit their feelings for each other...only for the moment to suddenly be ruined!

As Torchic who was being impatient and waiting for either one of them to go and grab the ball. Began chirping and shouting her name rapidly and in anger, causing Robert and May to suddenly open their eyes wide and May yelping out when Robert. Suddenly shoves her off and sat upright breathing and panting heavily, trying to recollect his thoughts and was staring at May's face. As she too quickly sat up and then the two of them sheepishly looked away and at the same time, telling each other they needed to cool off and ran off in opposite directions.

In which Torchic who snapped the two teens out of it, blinked her eye sand then flinched from the glaring looks she was getting from Mudkip, Ralts, Pikachu and Silcoon. Making the fire starter to shift her eyes left and right at the two, and then sheepishly asks "Did I do something wrong?" and got a collective groan from all the pokemon, with Ralts nearly hangs her upper body back. With Mudkip shaking her head left and right, as she couldn't believe how close the two were of kissing one another!

The rest of the day became quite eventful and anticipating for the Pokemon, as anytime something interesting happened between their trainers? They would groan disappointingly at how May or Robert would quickly dismiss one another and shyly walks away from each other...

Even when they unintentionally have their hands touching one another, or unintentionally holding one another hands while watching their Pokemon do some running. As well as even having their bodies or shoulders touching one another, or May unintentionally pressing her front body against Robert's back, as the boy is looking and reading through a map and determined of finding Greta where abouts. Or even when May and Robert were sharing one another dinner with each other, making the Pokemon literally feeling like ripping something apart or blasting something into smithereens! Just to finally have the two teens noticing each other feelings, or admitting to one another of how much they are attracted to each other!

At the end of the day and not once the Pokemon, saw either Robert or May kissing or holding on each other fondly. The closest they ever came to doing so on this last day of the week...is when May and Robert, after getting out of their swimsuits and back into their regular clothing. Huddle close to each other to stay warm near the campfire, from the somewhat cold night air hitting them and making things quite cold for the summer month.

Sitting near the campfire and just enjoying each presence for the night, as the two teens. Happily smile and watch their Pokemon yawning or trying their best to stay awake. As they told their teams that, they will be alright and they should sleep. In which they did and took their trainers advice and went to sleep for the night on the grassy ground, near the beach leaving both boy and girl to themselves.

"They were quite energized today wouldn't you say?" May softly spoke to Robert while lightly and not really caring now, resting her head against the boy's shoulder. Causing Robert to visibly shake a bit and stare at the girl, with a light blush. But didn't think nothing about it as he smiles softly and stares towards the Pokemon. "Although have you noticed once in awhile they seemed...upset over something?" The girl questioned while looking up at the boy, by just shifting her gaze towards him...feeling a blush crossing her face of how close she is to him. Along with admiring how the campfire glows faintly against his face.

"I did notice that but...I'm sure it is nothing to be worried about." The boy explained, while shifting his gaze down at her and then blushing himself. At how close the girl was to him, as she gently gave a hum...keeping her eyes on him. Enjoying the way his somewhat spiky blue hair bangs, will move up and down against the soft winds, his dark blue semi-long sleeve shirt with with stars twinkling designs on the front part of the shirt, with a dotted out line of what looked to be a small Pokemon stadium, with Pokemon constellations near where his chest and tors are.

Giving anyone a good idea of how much the boy, enjoyed traveling and possibly Pokemon matches that are held in the Pokemon league. "Yeah but it still weird wouldn't you say? It's like they were expecting something to happen..." she began whispering quietly and begins moving her hand up towards the boy, gently placing a finger against his chest. As she then begins tracing along his body making the boy to look down at the girls hand. Wondering and curious of what she is doing, or even knows that she is even doing it? And the way she is tracing and moving her fingers about on his chest...almost seems to be one of admiration or being fond of him.

Robert wanted to clear his throat and asks what she is doing, only he couldn't. He didn't had the heart to telling her to stop as...as he actually likes the feeling and decides to return the favor. By moving his right hand over towards her back, and fondly masages against her body. Earning her to blush deeply but giving a caring smile "Robert..."

"Yeah May?" Robert asks as the two then faced each other with May giggling lightly, as she then proceeds to sit upright a bit more. So his hands have more room to rub along her lower back and upper back, all the while making it easier for her to trace her fingers along his chest more easily. As well as having her head comfortably rests against his shoulders, feeling the boy's cheek bone resting against her head...as they both stare at the campfire. "You alright May?"

"Yeah I'm fine just wanted..." May then blushes even deeper colors, along with Robert right when she said "just wanted to be more comfortable with you. Or against you", she then shifts her sapphire eyes up at him with a shy grin "is that alright?" and giggles softly when the boy stutters lightly and then nods his head softly, tickling the girls hair a bit as she eye smiles and sighs blissfully with the boy. "But yeah...you think I will be able to win against Greta?" was the question she finally asks, as the boy could feel the girl hands gripping gently on his shirt.

Making the boy to notice how nervous and scared May is, about facing the girl. Which is understandable everyone would get nervous whenever they battle their first gym, trainer battles or for May's case? A Frontier Brainer...as the boy and girl felt the ocean breeze rushing and brushing against them, making the fire cackle and dance rhythmly in the night.

"If you want me to be honest May...I honestly don't think you could win on your first try." The boy stated truthfully, waiting for the lashing he would probably get from the girl. Considering most if not everyone, tends to get angry for being told the truth. Robert even closed his eyes waiting for the yelling and shouting to begin only...it never did? Causing the boy to blink his eyes open and shifts his gaze towards the girl, who is looking up at him with curiosity. "You...you're not going to get mad?" he asks confusingly, then watches the girl wrinkle her nose in a why fashion.

"Why would I be mad? You were being honest", May began saying while lifting her head off from his shoulders and looking at the boy's emerald eyes. Smiling "in fact you even said, 'I might not win on my first try' meaning if I keep at it and train after getting defeated the first time around. Just shows how strong and impressive the Frontier brainers are!" the girl then rests her forehead against Robert's.

Making the boy to chuckle and smile with her own smiling facing, then open both of their eyes "after all...Scott did say they're the best of the best trainers he ever had gathered, around the world! Meaning", she then playfully said poke when she poked against Robert stomach, earning a chuckle from the boy and then felt him and the girl rubbing their forehead left and right.

"They're possibly stronger than the elite four or possibly the champion of the Hoenn region." Robert answered back as they then pulled away from each other, only to then blushed badly at how close their faces were of each other. As they quickly turned and look away from each other, chuckling and laughing nervously "right-right anyway", he chuckled shyly while then resting a hand down against the sandy ground. Only to blink his eyes as well as May, as when the two of them look down towards their arms?

They would see how Robert's hand is right on top of May's hands, which of course was unintentional. Only to then for Robert, noticed how the girl began moving her hand and then begins folding up with his own hand, holding it and fondly grasping tightly against it. With her thumb..massaging and rubbing gently against the top of his hand. Earning him to blush and look up at the girl with blinking eyes, noticing her smiling lightly and trying to shyly cover herself with her shoulders.

May will then and to Robert's eyes, adorably look over her shoulders and give a very small grinning eye smile at him and lightly nods her head too their hands...silently asking if it was alright? In which Robert face felt like they couldn't be anymore redder, as the boy for once and feeling himself becoming more attracted too the girl more than ever, did the same as May. By shrinking his head down towards his shoulders, to shyly hide himself and then grins widely as both of them couldn't help but laugh and giggle with the boy had his hand held back to May's hands, with their fingers intertwining and twisting against one another. "I will make sure to help you out, much as possible May for your battles." Robert finally answered as the girl couldn't help but grins.

"Thank you...Robert, and I too will try and help you out with anything too! Even if I am a beginner!" They both then smiled and turn their heads at each with big loving smiles towards one another, and decided that they should head to bed now and sleep. All the while and in the middle of the night.

May who went inside her sleeping bag, along with unable to really feel comfortable or is able to sleep? Shifting and moved herself and the sleeping bag closer, and closer towards Robert. Once in awhile stopping when she notice, the boy sighing and grunts in his sleep while moving lightly...once she knows he had stopped moving. May will once more move her sleeping bag, ever so closer too the boy; scared for what she doesn't know why? But knew...and having this odd feeling if she were to sleep next too Robert, she will be able to sleep more comfortably.

Once she had reach close enough with Robert, she happily smiles and rests her head against his shoulder and right away began sleeping away. In which then sighing in bliss moved her left hand around Robert, hugging the boy close too her causing him to open his eyes lightly. Wondering and trying to figure out, who it is hugging him? Only to then blushed badly when he twist his head over his shoulder, and notice it was May!

Who looked like is very comfortable and sleeping peacefully right where she is, and when he would try and move? He will hear the girl quietly and whinning out no, to then pulling the boy closer too her. Tightening her grip against his stomach, as she then nuzzle and rubs her face deeper into his shoulders...making Robert to sigh lightly and then smiled fondly. "...good night May." Robert quietly said and decided to turn onto his other side and return the hug back to May, while blushing lightly with a smile at how May sighed in content and nuzzled even closer too the boy, who couldn't help but feel his head moving against her own. Not entirely sure what to do, or how to even respond too such a adorable and cute thing May is doing?

Robert then blinkd his eyes and then smiled softly, when he then heard May silently talking in her sleep of how she will win against Greta and have Robert proud. Earning a small chuckle from the boy, knowing why May had said that and its because the boy is helping her and tutoring her of how to be a trainer? She wants to make him proud with her battle against Greta, and use all the lessons he had taught her out here in their travels, to be used in the battle and win. "May...you don't need to make me proud or feel proud about you. Just be yourself", he whispered quietly knowing she wouldn't hear him. As he knows she will have to learn the hard way, how she must be proud of herself and her Pokemon: for getting this far and possibly getting close to victory!

Feeling sleep finally coming to him and yawning lightly, the boy closes his eyes and moved his hands down along her body, her sides and hips down to where her left hand was. As both hands then grasp and held each other lovingly and fondly, as both teens then let out content sighs of happiness and fell asleep with each other holding hands.

Little the two know and one very noisy electric type, watched things played out during that night. Watching fondly of how May slowly inched herself closer and closer to Robert, hugging the boy close to her and refused him from leaving from her side. Then watching Robert turning himself around and facing the girl, returning the hug back with her and even allowing May to nuzzel closer too him, and then watched the boy glide his hands down along the girls body; in order to go and grabs her hand and lovingly hold each other throughout the night. Making Pikachu, who couldn't fight sleep anymore to happily chuckle and hopes for these two future...and possibly ending up together at the end of May's journey.

As the morning sun arises and everyone awake and full of energy, were slowly stepping on board of Mr Briney boat. With the man informing and asking if the kids and their Pokemon had a great training session on the island, as both May and Robert nodded and said it was great! Along with the girl saying that she hopes the training will pay off for when she starts, fighting Greta.

Before she gets on and have a foot over the ledge of the boat. She turn her attention towards Robert, who look back at her as the girl smiles brightly and giggles. Feeling her hair waving and blowing against the winds as she then stretches out her hand for the boy "you will be rooting for me right!" she asks playfully. In which her eyes shows the truth behind her words of actually asking the boy, will he be by her side no matter what? As Robert chuckles and nods his head, as he reaches out and grabs hold of May's fingerless gloves, as the two teens had blushes on their faces.

Feeling that spark once more shooting throughout their bodies "Of course May I wouldn't miss your match at all, even with the blistering heat!" He answered along with May gasping lightly, only to quickly then giggles and pulls him right up onto the boat. With Pikachu and Torchic following right behind them, by jumping and leaping over the ede of the boat. As once Briney started the engine and had the boat heading out, caused both May and Robert to grunt lightly and pressed against each other in a tight embrace. With both girl and boy having their eyes closed, only to then shoot them open and pulled away from each other nervously chuckling and giggling embarrassingly...only to then silently reach their hands out for one another as May then gives a strong determine look at Robert.

"You'll see Robert I will turn a lot of heads and show just how determine, I am about competiting in the frontier league!" She annouces and pumps her left hand. As Robert chuckles and returns the determined look and nods.

"I have no doubt you will May, if you keep with your training like we did on the island? I am sure you will do great!" Thus their journey continues for May competiting in the Frontier League, as the two claps both their hands together and gave each other a firm nods. While facing forward and enjoying the ocean winds blowing and rushing against their bodies. All the while both of them holding each other hands fondly with one another, as May and Robert were now becoming attracted to one another!

As our two young trainers will soon discover and learn that they are going to be falling in love for another. Even if its small right now, later down the road Robert and May: will soon find out just how much they love one another and how much in common they both have. As they are deeply becoming fond of each other as their journey for their love for each other continues!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Here you guys go chapter 2 of the story, hoping everyone is enjoying this story and having reading it. As I myself am enjoying writing this out so I hope you guys are too! So without further adieu on with the story!  
**

 **Edit: Fixed any miss spelling words.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 2: Return, Feelings of affection makes it Stronger!**

"May!" Robert voice shouted out through the islands of Dewford city, along with his partner Pikachu. Who is also shouting and chanting out her Pokemon language for the girl, as both trainer and Pokemon looked left and right over the mountain tops they were standing on.

Feeling and hearing the constant waves of the ocean, hitting and pounding against the rocks nearby. Splashing water up into the air and onto the smooth surfaces of the land around them, as Robert made couple jumps down towards three boulders and then onto the sandy ground, as he grunts and pants lightly. Raising his hat up above his head and scratching against it...seeing no signs or hints of May anywhere!

Once more Robert raised both hands near his mouth and shouted "May where are you!" the boy screamed out and heard Pikachu doing it too. You maybe wondering why they were looking for the girl? The reason they are looking for May out on the islands and west of Dewford city, is because of the girl having a very terrible and horrible defeat with her battle against the Frontier Brawler Greta!

Despite being told how she shouldn't worry about loosing the first time or that it's alright to lose once in awhile. Can still hit hard to a beginner trainer, especially when they freeze up in battle and watching their Pokemon get beaten up without any mercy, or even having the chance to even react or respond too the opponents moves!

It...was quite devestating for even Robert to watch, as Torchic just could not move or respond right away when Greta had her Hariyama, arm thrusting the fire type Pokemon. Then grabbing its tiny talon legs, slamming it back and forth over its body and into the ground. While finishing blow using Brick break with the palm of its hand, sending the pokemon flying and right through one of the pillars. Breaking it and crumbling down against Torchic, forcing May in her panic and fear to rush on out and begin digging the Pokemon out from the rubble, and because of the girl running out into the battlefields? It cost her the battle and had been disqualified for the remainder of the match...

"Even though Greta herself stated to May, it is going to be a one vs. one match." Robert growled out irritably, as he placed his pokemon league hat back on his head and continued moving his head left and right. Searching for the distraught and possibly very upset girl..."Pikachu do you see her!" Robert twist his body a bit to facing the electric mouse.

Whom ran forward and jump over couple of rocks and boulders of the mountain side, then stops near the edge. As her heart shape tail twitched and wag gently up and down, as she moved one of her paws near her eyes and began surveying the area around them. Hoping and praying to whoever is out there watching the girl, didn't get lost or lose her way back too the city. Or even worse...during her fleeing and running out of the city, caused her to fall and gotten into an accident by either breaking her bones, or fell unconscious by hitting one of the rocks very hard...or getting dragged out into the sea.

"Pika...Pikachu..." The electric mouse whimpered and whined as she shook her head at Robert. Almost tearing up and hiccuping, as she is very worried and concerned for the girls safety. Even Robert is sharing the same sentiment as Pikachu; he too is worried about the girl. It is definitely something hard to handle and swallow after suffering such a defeat with her first frontier brainer battle...

"May!" Robert shouted once more as he went and ran around one of the boulders, ready to keep searching for the girl, calling out for her name, hoping to find any signs of her sleevless blue zipper up shirt and black latex looking shorts. Even wanting to see those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers again "Ma-" he went for another shouted as he ran passed an opening looking cave, with a very long and slanted rock going upward and behaving like a ceiling to said opening with two round boulders on each side.

"What do you want..." groaned out a very defeated sounding voice, sounding female in tone. As well as forcing Pikachu and Robert to stop from their running and hopping on the boulders. With Robert one leg, lifted up into the air and then placing it back down on the ground. As he moves closer too the opening of the hole, in which he then smiles brightly with great relief!

"May I was worried sick, why did you run off like that!? You know how scared and worried Pikachu and I were for you?" scolded the boy with short of breaths and happiness, as he ducks under the ceiling rock formation and crawl his way closer too May. Who just sniffed lightly and rubs a finger over her nose, as she then buried her face against her crossed arms. "May...whats wrong?" Robert asks while sitting down and grunting lightly, trying his best to get comfortable, all the while looking out of the small little cave she was hiding in. Lightly smiling at Pikachu, who probably laid down on the rock surface and tried her best to peak her head, underneath the rock. In which she then gave a happy cha and hops of the rock, she then ran towards May leaping into the girls chest, forcing May to let out a low grunt and spread her arms apart.

Blinking and sniffling a bit as she watches Pikachu, mewing and nuzzling against the girls chest. As May couldn't help but give a couple of hiccups, as she then gritted her teeth and hug Pikachu close "Sorry Pikachu...sorry Robert for making you worried about me...I just, just.." she then let the tears running down her face as she begins to softly cry. Rubbing her face gently against Pikachu's head, who let out a whimpered and stares at the crying girl "I...I am a terrible, horrible person to put Torchic through something like that!"

The girl yelled out in frustration making Robert to close his eyes softly, while then sighing. His guess was on the mark, the girl is blaming herself for having Torchic go through such a battle without being properly ready or prepared. "I even probably disappoint you too Robert..." her voice was soft and weak when she said it. But audible enough for Robert ot hear her and having the boy, to shockingly look towards her.

After sniffing a bit and rubbing her eyes, she lifted her head away from Pikachu's head and looks at Robert. Trying so hard to put on a brave face, or at least a netural looking expression but couldn't, as she was lightly hyperventilating "I...I so wanted, wanted to make you proud of me or become impressed with my first battle against Greta. That I...I", she then clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tightly, trying hard to fight back her tears from pouring out from her eyes.

"...why would you want to make me proud?" Robert asks openly, not a tone of question, not a tone of scolding. Just a statement in which caused May to let out a huh and shifted her gaze from the ground, to Robert seeing the boy looking back at her confused "what in the world would ever make you think...defeating and winning battles would make me proud of you May?" Robert asks her once more, as the girl continued to stare at him and looking at him confusingly, as her sapphire eyes shifted from left and right.

"Well...well you helped me so much with training, prepping , teaching me", She began while softly and waving her hands around in front of her. As she will once in awhile look at Robert and then looks away "I figured..." she then began breathing heavily a bit and having her shoulders raise up and down, only to then slump them and rests her hand against the sandy ground. With a harsh sigh of air "I...just wanted you to be proud of me, winning my first frontier battle." she sniffed at the end.

Pikachu let out a low whimper and having her ears folding back against her head, as she then turns to Robert. In which the boy looked really silent as well as comtemplating, on what to say or even give a single word for the girl. Pikachu can tell...May really touched Robert, when she said how she wanted him to be proud for her...for helping train her, teaching her and the likes for this up coming battle. But is now upset and worried she made have disappointed him...

"May", Robert slowly began speaking as he then with shaky movements with his right hand. Lifted up and move towards the girls chin, causing her to hitch her breath and open her eyes widely. Feeling his fingers and thumbs, gently cupping her chin and having her turn to look at him, as her eyes shook and shimmered in light confusion and fear...fear of being told he is disappointed in her, or how she could have done better in that battle, could have done something more than to "are you proud of yourself?"

"What..." Definitely not something she expected and felt the boy letting go of her chin. And then gave a small smile, as she then without even knowing she was doing it. Sighs softly and gave a light coo when she felt the boy's hand, reaching up and caressing against her cheek softly and wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I asked are you proud of yourself?" Robert repeated causing the girl to once more blink her eyes and shifting those scared sapphire eyes, left and right. Trying to figure out or understand what he means by this question or statement? "In that battle I noticed how scared and worried you were...how concern you were of Torchic well being." In which flashes of the battle popped back inside her head.

Recalling the large Hariyama, stomping and running towards the small fire starter Pokemon. Pounding, punching and arm thrusting against the fire type. As she screamed and cried out in pain; remembering the determination in her eyes...the look she gave back to the fighting type Pokemon. Despite how injured she was, or how hurt she was...still manage to get out some attacks and embers at the Pokemon...despite May being frozen during the entire battle, unable to get her word out or even get a command in. As she just stood there with fear in her eyes, frozen...just watching her Pokemon take the punishment over and over util it was too much for May: as she ran out and hugs the fire type close to her body and began crying.

After a long silence and looking away from Robert and feeling her hair, hanging down and covering her eyes. "N...no I'm not...I'm not proud of myself!" she hiccuped out as well as having her shoulders shaking. "I'm not proud of myself, I'm not proud of myself!" and out of the blue just turns and hugs herself against Robert. Letting out the frustration and sadness out from her body "I couldn't move at all! I couldn't breathe throughout the entire match! I let her down Robert...I let Torchic down!" she screamed wailed out, as she felt the boy wrapping his arms around her back and hugging her tightly.

Letting the girl have a shoulder to cry onto or in this case, a chest to cry into. As he rubs and caress the girls back. Trying to calm her down and shooshing her "I doubt she would even want me as a trainer anymore, because of how much of a screw up I am!" she belittled herself. Making Pikachu to have tears fall down from her face, all the while sniffing with the girl. As she couldn't believe how much the girl is beating herself up!

"May you are not a screw up!" Robert scolded while pushing her away from him and glare at her face. As the girl continue saying she is a screw up "no your not!" he shooked her a bit and had her through light puffy eyes, sniffling a bit looks up at the boy. Whimpering and hiccuping a bit as her mouth tries hard not to shift or even make a sound as Robert piercing emerald eyes, look towards her sorrow Sapphire eyes. "Don't you ever say you're a screw up May! You did an amazing job!" The boy then quickly points a finger at her, before she could speak causing her to then lightly giggle when he said "and don't you day say you didn't! Who helped Wally out to get his first Pokemon?"

"I...did", May sniffed out while rubbing a fist against her eyes al the while, recalling that day. Where her father at that time, wanted her and Robert to take Wally out and get his first Pokemon. Before the boy goes and moves away with his uncle and aunt. Only for Robert at the time, to be very hot and out of breath from the blistering heat. With Wally, the boy big kind heart told him that he would not mind, going out with just May. In which the girl couldn't help but recall how bad she was about catching wild Pokemon, even was nervous about helping Wally out. Only to be reassured and get some confidence up by Robert saying 'don't you worry May; is great at catching Pokemon! Just listen to her and you will do fine!' "You put faith in me of teaching Wally, as well helping him out."

In which she then looks up at Robert, slowly calming down from her out burst and crying "I want to know...why?" She asks feeling the winds of the ocean blowing into the small opening they were in, heck even Pikachu was curious. As she too look at Robert, wondering how he knew May and Wally would turn out alright?

In which Robert had too actually blink his eyes and then blushed lightly while looking away "...Because I knew you could do it." He said with honesty. Leaving May to just sit there and stare at the boy as he shifts his left eye at her. Then back forward "I had faith in your ability to helping Wally out and everything turned out okay." He smiled at her and then gently grabs her hand. As both teens felt that pleasent shock going through their body, just like the time on the islands.

"And then we came across with Team Aqua in Petalburg woods, before I could give out a plan of attack." He began and then smiles brightly "you went head in first to helping out that Devon worker! Without even knowing the enemy or their ability to commanding their Pokemon, all the while wanting to team up with me to best them. That you can't say you screw up May, cause what you did back there...even for a beginner, was brave and bold." He praised in which had May blushing and shyly looking away from him, as she gently brushes her hand too her hair. Moving it away from her eyes, only to then mock a digusted sigh when Robert then teased out "Although it was stupid of you to head in first like that." Robert playfully said ad then laughed, when she punched his shoulder and bashfully tried to hide her face from him.

Earning a giggle from Pikachu on her lap, while she also teased at the girl. Saying how red her face was, earning Pikachu to fall off from the girl's lap, when she lifted up both knees into the air and tossed the female Pokemon off as well going into a roll. As Robert then proceeds to tell May of all the good things she has done, the battles she won against other Trainers in the fields and even against Team Aqua grunts and some Team Magma grunts; even though Robert is the one who mostly fought Team Magama...especially getting a bit creeped out with Admin Courtney and her robotic like voice...

"But..." May interrupted while looking at Robert from the side of her face. "What if Torchic doesn't want to be with me anymore?" She asks with a worried tone and then look back to her lap, as she then grabs Torchic pokeball and having it hovering over her lap. As she then hears Robert sighing lightly and shook his head, as he then leans it close to her.

"May if there is one thing I know about Pokemon partners...is that they will always be with you and by your side." Robert then rests a hand on her shoulder earning a visible shake of her body. As her sapphire eyes shifted towards the boy and then back too the ball. "I'm sure Torchic...will understand you're feelings, if anything during that battle?" Robert then give a thumbs up at the girl with a smile "she too was probably feeling the sameway as you, wanting to make you proud instead of me." he informed her, causing May to whip her head at Robert with wide eyes.

"BUT I'M ALWAYS PROUD OF HER, I'M PROUD TO ALL OF MY POKEMON!" screamed May as she went to stand up, only to yelp when she banged her head against the boulder ceiling and quickly tended to the injury, only to then gasp and have a sudden realization right when Robert repeated those words once more too her.

"That's good of you being proud of them, and they being proud of having you as a Trainer...but I will ask again." Robert then grabs a hold of May's left hand and begin pulling her out from her hiding spot, out into the open and then covered his eyes from the sun beaming down at them as well as May. After getting out and standing up right, being very close as in mere inchese from each other. Robert grabbed her other hand that is holding Torchic pokeball and clasp them with his own hand and hers, smiling at her. With them being of the same height if Robert, being a bit couple inches taller, having May blushing deep crimson from the way the boy is holding her hands, swith such a firm grip too them and feeling the boy rubbing his fingers along her skin. "Are you proud of yourself?" he repeated once more.

The winds then blew a little harshly against the two teens, as May watches and stares at Robert's bangs weave and move up and down with the wind blowing against them. All the while feeling her own hair, wrapping and touching against her mouth as the girl then looks down. Unsure of how to answer his question or even know what it is she feels about herself? "...I don't feel proud of myself. I honestly don't know what to feel Robert..." she answered finally while shifting her sapphire eyes up at the boy. "What is there I should be proud of?" May asks once more and then blinks her eyes, when Robert gives a big smile and chuckles lightly, causing May to lower one eyelid half way and tilts her head "what...what are you smiling about?"

As the boy then eye smiles at the girl with his shoulders moving up and down with his chuckles, as he then opens his eyes halfway and gently rests a hand against her face once more. Causing May to blush a bit and hitching her breath gently, wondering and somewhat scared if he is...going to kiss her? Only to be somewhat disappointed too seeing he wasn't but instead...made her feel a bit better and bit more happier when he told her. "There are many things you should be proud of May, but knowing what it is you should be proud about yourself? Is what Pokemon trainers always try to find the answers for..." and then rests his forehead against hers. Earning the girl to widen her eyes and then started to teared up with happiness when he then said "the one thing you should be proud of the most about yourself May. Is that never giving up attitude of yours, and always pushing your limits...I'm sure Torchic will be in agreement if you send her out."

With those encouraging words and removing himself from her forehead, as well as stepping couple steps back from her. The girl couldn't help but sniffle and choke up a bit, as she tries her best to wipe away the threatening tears: trying to show themselves and fall from her face. As the girl then let out a happy choke of breath and nods, as she will...she will see if Torchic will be in the same agreement as Robert. As she tucks the ball close to her chest and heart, sucked in her lower lip as she hopes...and prays that the fire starter is not angry or mad at her, for freezing up in the battle like that! Once she gather her courage and letting out a small okay, May tossed the ball forward and let it hit the ground.

Which then had a beam of light shooting out from the Pokeball, letting out the fire starter into the open. Upon release and some sillyness from the Pokemon; growling and immediately going into her small but yet non-threatening battle poise and cry, only to stop suddenly and blink her black eyes a bit. As Torchic saw that she was not being sent out for battle...as there seemed to be no Pokemon or that Greta person anywhere? "Torchic don't worry we aren't going to have the rematch just yet...I", May's voice brought attention to the Pokemon as well her soft and sad like tone. Alerting Torchic of something being wrong with her trainer, causing the fire Pokemon to immediately turn around and face up at the girl.

Torchic then took in her trainers appearance and behavior, as the girl seems to be somewhat avoiding eye contact with the little fire type. Fiddling and twiddling her fingers against one another...making the bird Pokemon a bit worried of her trainer either being sick? OR something awful was said to her, after fainting in battle with Greta saying something mean or nasty! If so...oooh how Torchic will wish for that rematch right away, as she ruffled up her feathers and began puffing out her body in a intimidating tone. Making Pikachu to giggle and laugh gently at the bravado the Pokemon has...even Robert couldn't help but smile and admiring the Pokemon wanting to protect and honor May's abilities or skills. "Seems like there is no need to asks." The boy spoke up.

Making May who too was looking and watching her Pokemon, ruffling up her feathers and puffing her body out. Only to then giggle lightly when the starter had a confused expression on her face and deflated back to normal, tilting her head in a way of asking what does Robert mean by no need to ask? "Torchic", May began while combing her hand through her right hair piece, as she then leans forward to go and grab the Pokemon. Who chirped lightly and look between the girls hands and then feeling the girl, lifting her up and pulling her close to her body.

In which Torchic happily let out another chirp and nuzzled against May's right breast, in a way of showing affection for the girl. Earning a giggle from May, a weak giggle though as some droplet of tears begins hitting against Torchic head. Causing the fire type to pull away and look up at her..."Torchic?" she asks with a tilt of her head, if May is alright? Having the girl to just smile and keeping her eyes close, unable to fight back the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Y-es Torchic I'm alright", May stuttered out and sniffed lightly, as she moves her forearm up to her eyes and wipes away the tears. Feeling her eyes becoming lightly puffy from all the crying she been having today "I...I just need to ask you something is all." Making Torchic to whimper lightly but nodded her head, forcing the feathers on top of her head. To flap forward and back when doing so, tickling against the girls skin as May prepares herself for the answer...even though might be hard to understand the Pokemon. "Nod your head to answer yes, while shaking your head to answer no alright?" getting a happy chirp from the Pokemon. Indicating she understands and will do so, for whatever question her trainer might have!

"Okay..." May then held in a lot of breath and finally asks her starter Pokemon. "Are...you proud to be my Pokemon?" She began and could tell the question threw Torchic off greatly, as well as confusing the fire type. "Even...after what happened to you during our fight with Greta?" May finished asking while slowly turning her head away, wincing one eye halfway closed.

Only to then gasp and widen her eyes as Torchic, right away and immediately answers with a nod of her head. And then began bouncing and shaking her body up and down against May's hold. Making the female trainer to become completely puzzled at the reaction Torchic is giving, as May could feel her hands gripping a bit tighter on Torchic. Gritting her teeth and could feel renewed tears ready to break free, "Re...really Torchic, you mean it...you absolutely mean it? You're proud of me...!" she then let it out and began laughing, giggling with mixture of sobs and hiccups as the Pokemon once again. Without any hesitation nods her head and hops out of May's hands, landing down onto her lap and began giving out light chirps like purrs, rubbing and pressing her head against the girls stomach.

"Oh..Torchic...Torchic thank you, thank you, thank you!" May was complete messed and in tears of appreciations. As Robert was right once more...saying how her Pokemon, are proud of her. Proud to be her Pokemon and her being their Pokemon trainer. As she hugs the fire type close too her and just let the crying tears flow, whimpering and hiccuping as she rubs her chin softly against Torchic: who was also tearing up and crying with the girl. Showing just how much of a bond a Trainer and Pokemon can have, despite the hardships, despite the many defeats they might suffer or obtain throughout their Journey.

They will always and will be proud to be with their trainers, through any type of ordeals that comes their way! As Robert and Pikachu, both knows this greatly as they two were just like May and Torchic. As Robert couldn't help but sniffed a bit and even having stray tears, falling from his own eyes...he even chuckled lightly when Pikachu let out a soft chu and moved her paws against his eyes, wiping away the tears for him. As the two of them patiently waits for May to be done thanking and hugging the fire type, as they need to head on back towards the Pokemon center. Too rest up for the night and prepare once more for May's rematch against Greta.

xxx

The evening sun is setting over the horizon with outlines and shadows of Wingulls. Flying over in the distance over the massive oceans, connecting between Route 104 and Dewford Island. As couple of beach like Pokemon of Corphish and slowpokes, along with a few shellders and Corsela are nestling and resting against the rocky shorelines, or moving about through the beach. With a few of them just lazing about or just sleeping on top of the smooth boulders and rocks that make up Dewford caves.

Along the path is the young teens Robert and May, traveling and making their way back to the Pokemon center. After a very long and stressful day for the two of them...May, stressing out of her lost against Greta and fearing, her Pokemon partner Torchic? For the poor performance she and Torchic had with Greta; with May freezing up and outright becoming afraid of her Pokemon safety that she couldn't give out a single command.

As for Robert being stressed out. Is because of May just out of the blue disappearing out of thing air, nowhere to be found or anywhere in the city that she may be at! Causing the boy to run and panic lightly of the girl possibly giving up and quitting of continuing her journey through the Hoenn region and beating the Battle brainers! Thankfully and with some good sources informing him, of the girl heading towards Dewford island caves, the boy manage to find May in time along with spotting the girl hiding away in a small crawl space of the mountain side.

But now everything seemed to have worked out, with Robert being able to get through to the girl. As well as her Pokemon partner Torchic, helping her and showing her that she is proud of the girl for being her trainer and what she has accomplish. Along with Robert telling her he too is proud of her, and that no matter what she does or do in a Pokemon battle? Doesn't need his approval of what she should or shouldn't do...along with telling her that she needs to find her own form of battling: not what she learns and taught from the boy, as the lessons he gives her during their travels. Would be examples of her to adapting in her own unique way of battling!

"Robert..." May's voice soft and somewhat weak from all the crying she been having today, shifted her head towards the boy. Who look at her with a soft hum and raising of eyebrows, only to then blushed brightly when he saw the girl. Moving closer too him and loops her right arm, with his left arm. Folding and closing their hands together, with the girl having her own crimson blush "thank you...for what you did today."

Making Robert to smile lightly "no need to thank me May-" he was about to say only to get interrupted when the girl, took couple steps forward than him and stared at him with a 'I do so' expression as she playfully swing their folded hands up and down.

"Of course I do! And excuse my language", she quickly said and forced it out with a stern look "hell everything you have done for me today, running out and worrying about my safety." She then faces back forward, throwing and moving her free arm around in a way. To stress out the day they had "going who knows where on the islands in search of me, going out in this awful heat", in which she quickly pointed at him with both her eyebrows raised up to her forehead. Earning a sheepish nod from the boy when she said "which by the way you cannot handle these high temperatures! Who knows how much trouble breathing you had, or worse!" May then comically threw both her arms and Robert left arm, into the air and back down. Insisting to still hold onto his hands with a loving graps "possibly almost passing out! With me here being selfish and stupid and-"

"Now stop, stop right there May!" Robert scorn out with his own glare at the girl. Causing her to turn her attention at him and then blushes embarrassingly "what did I say about blaming yourself? I was fine alright...my friends come first before my own health." Robert explained while sighing lightly and then lightly chuckle when May said sorry.

"...just all I want to know is", May began and rests her head against his shoulders once more. Earning another blush from the boy and heard her asking "what can I do...to return the favor?" Even though there is no reason for her to returning the favor at all. Robert was doing what he thought was right, and being very concerned as well worried for his friends safety and state of mind.

But knowing the girl for almost a month and a half? She wouldn't take no from him and figure somthing out, in a way she can return the favor. Without it being a favor..."well for starters", he chuckled out and looks down at her and her somewhat sandy and dirty clothes "you girl need to get a shower and new pair of clothes. Your covered in bunch of sand and somewhat mud from the moist rocks." The boy explained making the girl to blink her eyes, only to then stare down at herself and notice Robert is correct "as well as possibly a shower too..." he openly stated.

Making May to giggle out and suddenly having a image pop into her head, of the two of them being in the washroom. With the girl getting undressed and stripping in front of the boy, while handing him each pair of her clothing as he sets the shower temperature for her. Although and can't believe she is saying this...that doesn't sound like a bad idea? Matter of fact why not!

After all what a little teasing going to hurt anyway? Yeah sure it might have the boy become very bashful and nervous around her; but gosh darn it does she find it annoying. Trying to constantly adjust and find the right temperature for her own showers...especially wasting Roberts and her own mornings by taking long in the showers. "But if there is one favor...I do want you to return?" the boy began, getting May out of her thoughts and looks at him with a firm nod.

"Anything", May quickly stated as she then saw Robert smiling and raising up his free hand. Too then form it into a fist pumping it excitingly.

"I want you to go and kick Greta's Pokemon butt tomorrow for your rematch, I know this second time through. You can do it, just remember" Robert then leans into May's ears. Having the girl shifting her sapphire eyes up and down, then toward the corner of her eyelids. Only to then widen them and got a very playful grin on her face "Torchic is a lot smaller than Hariyama. Use that to your advantage, along with her speed." is what Robert told her and getting the girl to grin like that. As she nods and let out a small cheer and her own fist pumping. As they have arrived at the Pokemon center and stood in front of the door.

"Will do Robert..." only for May to quickly stops the boy from entering as she lets go of his hand, and having both of them resting against his chest. Lightly flushing and silently caressing the boy's nice and firm chest "though before anything else...can I ask a favor from you? In return of giving me that great advice?"

"Yeah sure May you name it." Robert exclaimed with a smile only to suddenly feel a strange, nervousness going throughout his entire body and that butterfly sensation in his stomach. Noticing the girl squealing very quietly and immediately thrust both hands down to the hem, of her zipper style short sleeve blue shirt. Fiddling and lightly flicking against the hems as she then, with one of mastering embarrassing but don't get mad at me smiles then said to Robert...

"Could...could you um..." May then once more bit her lower lip and gently rock her body left and right. Wondering if she will be able to go through with this...let alone Robert actually saying yes? "Help..help me set the temperatures of the shower?" She squeaked out and then quickly waving and moving her hands in a jazz hands fashion, chuckling nervously "cause-cause you see I have a hard time, adjusting between hot and cold waters. That I know how it must be somewhat frustrating, having to wait on me for like ten minutes just to get done in the shower." As May then lightly looks down, with her sapphire eyes looking up at the boy. Gently placing a finger too her lips, showing a very worried expression "so I thought...since you have a easier time with adjusting the waters. You could help me set it for my comfortable temperature...what do you say?"

Robert had to double take of what May just asked him to do. She wanted him to go in the washroom, help her out figuring out how to work the shower faucets and get the water to her comfort level of washing? He was about to question it and say something as he lifts a hand up, only to stop once. Shifting his gaze around a bit to think it through, even having May to tilt her head a bit wondering why he suddenly stop himself from speaking? Then saw him about to speak again by moving the hand forward once more only to then stopped, bring that hand towards his mouth and tap a finger against it.

In which May is finding this quite cute of Robert to behave such a way, especially from what she requested him to do. Curious if he is actually contemplating if he should do it or not? "I don't blame ya Robert even I would be questioning this." truth be told? May actually has a hard time working the faucet with these Trainers dorms. Considering to adjust the temperature for the Pokemon centers showers? Has only one faucet to work with and it confuses the heck out of her! _"Although...will be kind of fun...to tease him a bit."_ The girl then mentally scold herself for thinking along those lines. Even if it does sound tempting and kind of fun, to mess with Robert in the washroom.

Blinking her eyes and looking up at Robert after what seems like coming a decision. Looks at the girl with a chuckle and tilting his head a bit. "I guess it couldn't hurt but..." Robert paused a bit and just shrugs his open hands "why do you want me to help you with the shower anyway?" and then let out a long oh and nodding his head after May, then told him how the faucets for the Pokemon center, is way different than the ones shes used too at her house. "Ah okay I see now and yeah, I can see why you would have trouble." The boy chuckled and then moves his hand to a let's go fashion and head inside the center.

xxx

After couple minutes of heading towards the Trainers dorm, letting out their Pokemon so they can stretch out their legs and have a bit of fun in the room. May and Robert were inside the bathroom: with the boy now seeing why May is having a hard time adjusting the temperature of the water.

The faucet for the shower really does have only one faucet! "Well I can see why you take long in the showers now", the boy joked and felt May playfully hitting his shoulders lightly. But giggled either way and walks towards the shower with him. As he then slides the curtains to the side a bit and looks inside to seeing the faucet. "Alright then let's see here", Robert muttered quietly as he knelt down onto his knees and leans over too the faucet.

With May walking next too him and then leans her upper body down. Enough to have her shoulders even level with Robert's height as she watches the boy, reach a hand out and begin fiddling around with the clear see through faucet. "Do you need to push it in for it too turn on?" May curiously asks "cause I know most centers we went too? Had it either pull or pushing them in." in which Robert nodded and turn his head to look at the girl.

Although somewhat regretting it a bit as while May is leaning forward and down enough for her to be even level with his body? He can see once they have entered the room, May had unzip a bit of her shirt down: having it open just enough for anyone to see her torso and neck, right now though? Robert is also able to see the girls cleavage inside the shirt and quickly turned away while clearing his throat a bit. Of course the girl noticed this right away and gave a silent smile to herself, as she continues to stay in the position she was in. Noticing once in awhile the boy, trying his best to look up at her face. But is having a hard time even directing his attention towards her, afraid of might be staring at her cleavage of her small opening her shirt is giving out.

"Well I think you have to pull on this to turn it on." Robert muttered lightly as he grabs onto the faucet handle and begins pulling it. In which he had to struggle a bit with it and grunts out when it wouldn't budge...until it finally did and had his head moving backward and bumping right into May's chest. As the girl quickly moves her arm out of the way so it wouldn't get hurt. Only to grunt a bit when instead, felt the boy who got a bit thrown back from pulling the faucet and turning the shower on. Head rests and hits up against her chest feeling his head, resting up between her breasts and pushing them into her through her shirt. Earning a small blush on her face as she stares down at him, but then giggles when he chuckled out "Got it."

"Cool!" Exclaimed May as she then looks up towards the shower, watching the water rushing out and pouring down from the shower nuzzle. She then reaches her hand out and then yelps of feeling how cold the water was, as she jerked her arm back. Causing Robert's head to bop and pressed more against her covered breasts, alerting the boy of where he was. As he with a wide expression and slight blush, quickly moved off from May and slides on back over too the faucet. Doing his best to cover his blushing face and embarrassed expression, by lifting a hand up to the side of his head. Only to then hear May sighing lightly and chuckling softly "heh...uh it's...cold."

Making Robert to laugh a bit "well of course it will be cold", he teased out with a smile as it got May to laugh s she leans forward once more. Forcing Robert to again look away from her, as he didn't want to get an eye view of her cleavage and smooth looking skin again. As he once more cleared his throat and slides closer too the faucet. "Alright then what temperature do you usually have the water at?" He asks the girl, taking a guess probably hot. As most time and his somewhat ignorant mind, thinks most if not all girls likes to take hot showers...as he knows most of the time meeting up with Leaf once in awhile in Kanto? Tends to take hot showers whenever they visit or meet up in the Pokemon center.

While this is going on and helping May out by figuring how the faucet works? The Pokemon in the other room, or in the trainers dorm. Were happily playing and wrestling each other around in the bedroom, with Pikachu and Mudkip resting and sitting on the bed. Watching over the small group or more of, Ralts and Torchic who were playing and messing with each other. As both the electric type and water type Pokemon; constantly kept telling the two to be careful and not to play too roughly with one another. Which once in awhile Mudkip and Pikachu will get a bit annoyed when Torchic and Ralts just completely ignores them and continues rough housing each other.

Even bumping or knocking into some of the furnitures in the room. As the two playful Pokemon were definitely ignorant of their surroundings and didn't really care much about their surroundings. Mudkip though does find it hilarious of how Torchic, even got Ralts to rough house or let alone Ralts even enjoying it! Explaining to Pikachu, who is new to their home region that most if not all Ralts species tends to avoid being rough or this level of playfulness with any other Pokemon. Making Pikachu fascinated by this and will once in awhile, asks Mudkip more about the region or what species of Pokemon that lives here.

Without much paying attention to Ralts and Torchic as the two of them. Who were rough housing and or chasing one another? Will sometime bump or once in awhile pushing a chair, next to one of the walls and next too the bathroom door. That was left opened only to then get slammed shut, causing Robert and May inside to look towards it, chuckling lightly as they figure one of the Pokemon must've bump into it and return back to adjusting the water.

"Torchic, tor, tor!" the fire starter happily chirp and cheered as she hops onto the chair near the bathroom door. Dancing, bouncing up and down in triumph over Ralts. Who is panting and breathing heavily from chasing the starter Pokemon around the room, as she then looks up towards the fire Pokemon with a smirk. "Torchic!" chirp the Pokemon and then blew some raspberries at Ralts, taunting her and saying too her how she can't jump this high or even get up on the chair.

Making Ralts to growl out and start yelling at the Pokemon, of how she can too jump high enough! And did so by running forward and jumps up onto the edge of the chair! Causing it to rock forward towards her, and then back when Torchic felt herself sliding down the chair. Only to run quickly to the back of it and having it rock backwards and into the wall. Only to then start sliding left and right, forward and back. As Ralts struggling and trying to lift herself on the chair?

Is causing it to rock and teeter in every direction, along with the help of Torchic. Trying her best to move in the right spots on the seat. To keeping it stable and keeping it from falling over, of course when the two were doing this and moving the chair around? It somehow had caused it to move close enough near the bathroom door: locking the knob in between the openings on the back of said chair. Locking their trainers inside the room with the knob being stuck and trap between the openings of the chair, as Torchic. Getting a bit sick from the constant motions hopped off the chair and ran like heck. When Ralts saw her fleeing away from her and dropping down from hanging the edge of the chair, giving chase once more too the fire type!

xxx

"And there ya go!" Robert suddenly announced as he stood up, waving and swiping away some of the water on his hands. After finishing adjusting the faucet and teaching May, how to use it without having much trouble. He then looks at her and smiles "that is how you use those faucets! Anything else you need help with?" He asks the girl, placing his hands onto his sides. Watching the girl who couldn't keep the smile off from her face, or that weird mischief look in her eyes, shook her head.

"Nope I think that is about it! Thanks a lot Robert!" in which the boy chuckled and nodded. While saying no problem as he turns around and begins heading towards the door. Unaware of May letting out a disappointed sigh as she deeply did wanted to mess and tease Robert a bit more. But what else could she do then just making him somewhat embarrassed, of seeing her cleavage? OR having his head or elbows pushing or pressing against her covered breasts...in which she had to admit kind of felt good of, having him inadvertently touching them.

So sighing and figuring there isn't much left to tease towards the boy. May begins disrobing and stripping out of her clothes. Starting with her skirt and shorts first as she figure Robert, would have left already only...she began hearing what sounded like Robert? Struggling to opening the door and jiggling the door handle a bit, as if it was stuck or locked? Having her shorts already half way down her knees, the girl looks up at the boy and blink her eyes towards him. Watching him struggling to opening up the door "something the matter Robert?"

"Yeah...I can't seem", Robert began and slowly turns around to face her "open the door.." only to then blush badly and stammered out his words a bit. As once her turned around and facing at the girl, thinking she still had her clothes on? Only to spot her standing up and having her shorts and skirt already off of her. Revealing her underwear, only for him to quickly turn around before even looking at the girl fully, and is kind of glad he saw the shorts on the floor. Before moving his gaze up towards her face. "The-the knob feels like its locked." he choked out while stretching his collar neck, and then flinched badly when he heard the girl taking her shoes and socks off and walks on over too him.

Then stood behind him as May hums lightly and then moves a hand forward, pressing her body against his back. In which he felt the girls breasts squishing up against him, making him to close his eyes and holding in his breath. Granted he is glad she didn't take her shirt off or else, this will definitely be more embarrassing...even if it doesn't help that the girl is also pressing her waist against his body, trying hard not to think or even describe how her underwear feels against his back!

May grunts and growls out in irritation a bit as she too began fiddling and turning the door knob. With no progress of opening the door "strange...the door isn't even locked?" she mumbled out and gives couple more struggles and movements of opening the door. Forcing poor Robert, to feel her body hitting and pressing against his back, in which causing her covered breasts to move and slide along his body, as he couldn't believe how thing her zip up sleeveless shirt feels!

"May, May can you uh stop? Much as it wouldn't do good of tiring out...you are kind of hurting me?" Robert then scolded himself on the inside of the lame excuse of having her stop. Even though he did wanted her to stop, the hormones part of his body didn't want her too. Hearing the boy saying this and telling her she is hurting him?

Had May to let out a low huh and then backs away with a yelp "Oh geez sorry Robert, didn't know!" the girl yelped out and giggle embarrassingly, even more so when she realized after looking down to the floor, to avoid his gaze. Blushed tomato red when she saw that not only was she hurting him? May was also probably having the boy to feel her underwear rubbing and hitting up against his back... _"wait...is that a bad thing?"_ The girl quickly shook out of her thoughts and blames her hormones for having her think this way.

"One...one of the Pokemon probably knocked one of the chairs into the door?" Robert openly said and gave a few more tries of jiggling the door knob and lightly rams into the door. Hoping to get the chair off the door. Surprising May of Robert thinking something like that along with making sense of the situation!

Well she thought, Robert will eventually get the chair off or will call one of the Pokemon outside. To try and move the chair away, so she figured and not wanting too waste the hot water? Figure to fully get undressed and take her shower as she blushes and smiles lightly " _I can't believe I'm doing this...but if I know Robert well enough, he wouldn't look or peek at me."_ she giggles lightly and proceeds to take her shirt off and throwing it towards the ground.

Much as she wants to have her fun with Robert, she does need a shower and get all this sand off from her body. "Well Robert much I want to help", the girl began saying while struggling a bit to get the straps of her bra off from her back, sticking her tongue out. "I do want to take a shower and not waste the hot water okay?" she giggles and saw the boy lightly bops his head against the door. Only to then watch him shake his shoulders a bit in laughter, saying to May to go on ahead and take it. Along with saying how not to worry about him looking or peeking, as he will try and get the door open and leave soon as possible. "Heh if you can't get it opened don't forget to call out the Pokemon!" She grunts out and let out a harsh huff of air, considering she is really struggling to get the hook off from her back.

The girl then hums lightly and figures out an easier way to even get her bra off? Much she usually does get it off right away, there are times when the hook becomes a pain in the butt! After awhile and thinking of how to get it off; her sapphire eyes then shift their gaze over at the boy who is now pounding against the door a bit, while trying to call out too the Pokemon. Then shift her gaze back down to her black color bra...blushing madly of asking if Robert could unhook it for her? After all she thought...Robert eyes will be on the back of her head and neck, nowhere else. Much she wants to think that the boy would still have to walk over too her and unstrap the hook directly. Meaning he will be looking at her in nothing but her underwear..."R-Robert", May finally squeaked out while breathing in a lot of air and exhaling it out.

"Yeah May?" Robert called back as he growls in frustrations, of getting the Pokemon attention. Along with ramming lightly against the door some more, only to then blink his eyes a bit when he heard May speaking up again, but this time with her voice squeaking out as well not catching to what she was saying? As the humid air of the restroom beginning to build up, from the warm showers being on for awhile now "sorry May can you repeat that?" He asks lifting his head up a bit and then blushes furiously when she repeated out.

"Can-can you uh help unhook my bra?" May asks once more with a light giggle as she watches the boy shaking up a bit and freezing in place. All the while noticing his shoulders tightening up a bit "its...uh being a pain to unhook and wondered if you could help?" man how much for some reason she is liking this idea more and more! Without even knowing why she even likes the idea of Robert helping her out by taking her bra off...maybe and she is just thinking out loud. Maybe she likes the idea of possibly feeling Robert's hands touching her skin...with his firm and nice touch gliding and sliding against her smooth...she then quickly shook her head to get that weird and strange thoughts out of her mind!

Robert after awhile and hearing the girl being quiet and possibly feeling embarrassed of asking him this. Let out a shaky breath of air "...just the hook right? Nothing else?" Robert quickly asks tilting his head a bit but not fully around. Afraid of seeing her as the girl, with her tone suspiciously happy in tone, let out a quick yeah. Only to quickly clear her throat with a chuckle "alright...come here and I will see what I can do." He muttered out and began scolding at himself of why would he agree to help!? As well as why it sounded like May seemed a bit little too happy about Robert helping her out...

Well he ran into and has to go through with helping May out by taking her bra off. As he heard the girl lightly walking on over to him and possibly turning her back towards him, hearing her giggling out a bit as she said he can turn around. In which he did and was glad the girl was decent enough, to move close to him as possible. So this way he wouldn't need to look completely down her back and possibly spot her in her underwear. Carefully and being mindful of her skin, moved his hands upward and towards her back. Gently and carefully resting the flat of his palms against her, watching her stiffen a bit and letting out a small mew. "You...alright?" Robert asks with a raised eyebrow and heard May quickly as she could, saying she is fine and to continued.

In which he did and proceeds moving his fingers up and around the hook of the bra. Grunting lightly and furrowing his eyebrows, as he tries his best to get the darn thing off. As well as gently rocking and pushing the girl forward a bit. As she grunts and letting out very quiet mews, with the girl curling up her fingers and pressing them into her palms. As even though Robert is struggling to get the strap off? It is also causing small sparks and weird sensations going down her spine and back: sensation of pleasure she thought? But tries to ignore it deeply and couldn't help but blush and laugh at how Robert, is also having trouble getting this off! "Told ya huh?"

"Yeah you weren't kidding how do you girls even get these off!" Robert chuckled out lightly and begins looking a bit closer at the strap, in which May couldn't help but smile lightly and biting her lower lip. She straighten out a bit wondering if this will make it easier for Robert, to getting it off in all good intentions, but when she did so it caused him to move his head forward a bit and gently hit her shoulders. In which the boy quickly pulled away and clearing of his throat, as well as blushing badly.

Even May too was blushing and frozen in place, on the account when she did straighten up for him? She didn't expect his head to be near her shoulders, causing his chin to tap against it and then slide towards his neck. Making Robert to get a good eye view to the front of her body, along with looking straight down towards the girls bra covered breasts and cleavage..."s..sorry." she quietly stated. In which Robert also with a quiet voice replied back saying it was alright and succeeds in getting the bra unhook and off from her body. As May could feel her confine breasts bounce and jiggle from being freed, as well shivering lightly when she felt his warm breath hitting against her neck.

In which out of the blue and not controlling her thoughts, quickly turned around and ready to thank Robert. Only to then notice the boy had his back towards her, resting his forehead against the door and breathing heavily. In which May had to blink her eyes of why, only to quickly remembering their situation...but still manage to giggle out. "Th-thank you Robert for the help", and quickly hugs him. Then pulls away quickly figuring that both of their mental were slowly breaking away, ready to having them start freaking out and scrambling around in the bathroom.

xxx

Few minutes has passed for the two teens, in which felt like hours for them. As Robert still had no success of getting the door open or getting the Pokemon too moving the chair. Until after May finally got done her shower is when the Pokemon, finally heard their voices and removed the chair from the door.

But May couldn't say she actually enjoyed Robert being in there. Hell, the girl couldn't believe that after stepping inside the shower and closing the curtain over her? Her and Robert began a conversation with one another, along with asking few things from the boy to help her out while washing. Which no doubt and peeking out between the curtains, saw Robert stumbling and fumbling around in the washroom, as well laughing a bit at how the boy has his eye closed as he moves around the bathroom.

Things definitely got more interesting as the time passed, with the girl becoming a bit more daring and braver. As well as noticing Robert also being a bit more comfortable with her inside the shower, after telling the boy. He can open his eyes without worrying about seeing her in the nude, which of course she could have chosen better words to use. But it seemed to calm Robert down a bit...especially since she didn't want him to hurt himself as he moves about. Even still...she couldn't help but tease him a bit of saying, how she doesn't mind if he were to gather up her clothes and putting them in a pile.

Enjoying the way how Robert's face was turning different shades of red, and does his best to ignore her bra and underwear greatly. By instead kicking them and shuffling them across the floor with his feet instead of picking them up. May herself even turned couple shades of red, as she realized that the bathroom sinks mirror? Was reflecting off from the shower and showing her inside of it...in which the girl felt a bit embarrassed of Robert might looking towards the mirror but at the same time...oddly wanted him too. So instead she decided too completely close the shower curtains and having the curtains, casting a shadow instead and outlining her body with said shadow.

Making Robert who was doing his best not to even stare or look at the curtains, only to fail once in awhile as when he tries to look at something else? His eyes were advert to looking at the mirror which was reflecting the shower. As well as May's outlined body with her hands moving and sliding along her figure, rubbing and scrubbing out her hair...in which the girl had took off her hair pins that were keeping her hair up in those two pig tail like fashion.

Doing everything in his will power to look away and stare at something else, but couldn't and was feeling greatly a shamed of what he was doing. Though he did manage to pull his eyes away right when he saw the girl outlined hands, begins moving towards the front of her chest and begin moving them around. At this point is when Robert looked away and trying his best to completely open the door and getting out of there!

Once they were both succeeded in getting the Pokemon attention and May stepping out of the shower. Had forgotten to grab a towel from her bag before entering and standing stark naked in the middle of the room with Robert inside with her...as she wanted to cover herself up with her hands but knew won't do any good. Though spotted the towels in the closet near the door and informed Robert, she is going to grab a towel warning him of not moving.

Of course fate had something else in mind and that since May was still soaked at the time. Went to move over too the closet only for the girl to suddenly start slipping and sliding about, letting out little whoa and yikes! Alerting Robert of May being in danger and might hurt herself from falling over, went to turn around and catch the girl only that right at that moment? The Pokemon finally moved the chair out of the way for the two trainers to get out, and because Robert was leaning against it?

Had caught May from falling forward and into him only too then, continue falling and throwing the door wide open. Both of them grunting out and yelping out in pain, only for both May and Robert to widen their eyes and freeze in place, with huge blushes on their faces. From Robert feeling and instinctively wrapped his arms around her body. Although where they landed had him freeze up and blushing madly, as the wet sound of his hand slapping against May skin...was the girls butt cheeks!

In turn caused the girl to moan out lightly only to quickly shut her mouth close and then looks up towards the boy in slight panic, as well as pressing her breasts into the boy's chest. Along with absently pushing herself against his hands, feeling them pushing her cheeks upward. As both teens felt their hormones hitting their limits that it caused both May and Robert's faces to turn completely red, with Robert right now wanting to kill himself as well passing out on the spot.

While May in her position and being on top of the boy, could feel something lightly poking up against her waist and pelvis. Knowing exactly what it is that is poking her, along with understanding Robert's predicament...and feeling a girl naked body being on top of him would get a response like that.

"Torchic, chic?" The fire starter chipped out and began happily walking forward towards the two. Causing their minds to return back to earth and letting out loud screams of fright, scaring the Pokemon in the room and causing Poochyena and Silcoon who were sleeping, to jump out of their skin and fallen down onto the floor. As both boy and girl began freaking out and shouting out apologies in rapid succession, with May running towards the bathroom and slamming the door shut and Robert, heading on out of the room and possibly outside to cool off.

Leaving the Pokemon in the room all just blankly staring openly at what transpired, then looks too one another. With them then shrugging their shoulders and not understanding the situation, only for Pikachu and Mudkip to sigh out...once again hoping to seeing if the two of them will continue whatever it is, they were about to. Only once again...Torchic had to bring the two back to earth, having them realizing their predicament and this time. Out right panicking and running away from each other. "Pika-pika", whined the female Pokemon stating how she wanted to see some action between the two, as Mudkip nods as well as stating how Humans are very complicated.

Once things had calmed down between Robert and May? The two young teens came back into the room, avoiding all and any direct contact with one another. As the girl in her night clothes, immediately head into one of the beds with Robert entering the bathroom to take his shower then return back in the room later to sleep in his own bed.

As they both were having trouble sleeping or getting any rests; as the events that just happened tonight was still etched into their minds. Along with May blushing deeply from how she felt Robert's hands, wrapping around and slapping against her butt cheeks...in a way was just to protect her and having her not possibly falling into anything and just winded up there. If anything and softly having her expression changing into a smile and giggling lightly...she kind of actually like how things turned out: even when she felt Robert poking against her down there.

I mean yeah sure with their situation any boy or guy would probably respond in such a way. But to her and secretly thinking, it was HER who made Robert feel like that and no one else probably made him feel like that. The girl couldn't help it anymore and begin giggling and chuckling a bit louder, remembering the events over and over. Causing Robert, who was having the same thoughts and trying to comprehend of what happened?

To blink his eyes confusingly and tilt his head lightly from his bed, to where he is hearing May giggles and chuckles "May...whats so funny?" he asks openly and heard the girl doing her best to calm down, as well as shifting about in her bed. Turning to fully look towards him with Robert doing the same, but unlike May and her happy expression? Robert own expression is one of confusion and of 'what the heck' expression "what? What so funny?" he asks again as he is slowly beginning to laugh with the girl.

"Just..." May pondered if she should remind him or not? "Everything that has happened today", she began and sat up against her arm and elbow, smiling at Robert with a blush on her face. Shifting her sapphire eyes left and right, doing her best to look at Robert. "It's...hilarious how things were turning out, from you trying to come and find me, to us being locked in the bathroom and then falling onto the floor." She explained and continued to laugh "just really funny!"

"Funny..." Robert silently said while thinking it over again...and well? May is right now that he thinks about it, everything that just occurred in the bathroom was indeed funny! "You're...you're right I guess it was funny." Robert chuckled and then begins laughing along with the girl loudly, having Pikachu who is sleeping on the end of Robert's bed, to smile in her sleep as well glad there was no negativity going to happen between the two.

"All started because of me asking you to adjust the temperatures!" May continued laughing and giggling uncontrollably, as well as Robert too. As much as everything was embarrassing at the end, where the girl felt Robert getting turned on and touching her rear? How it all happened and ended was indeed comical in a sense, and that there was no reason for the two of them. To be embarrassed of: May just asked the boy to helping her out and that is what he did tonight, help May out with her predicament of the shower and getting her bra off from her body.

After calming down from the laughing fit May, who just now hugging her pillow close to her. Looking down and having her hair covering her eyes a bit, smiled brightly and openly asks "can I sleep with you again Robert?" Causing Robert to stop his laughter and looking at her with blinking eyes.

Even though he wouldn't mind her sleeping next to him again, like she did back on the islands. Robert doesn't want to risk of the girl...well be poked by him again. "I..." only to then see her looking up at him with...loving eyes?

"Please...I feel more comfortable when I'm next to you for some reason." May explained as she then begins fiddling her fingers together, while shyly looking away and pressing her chin more into the pillow "I just don't know why but I just do, and ever since then I am able to sleep more soundly...so please?" she asks once more while looking back at Robert. Having hope in her eyes that he will let him sleep with him again.

Sighing and seeing how much she wants too, along with explaining how she is able to sleep more soundly when next to him? In which he is the same as he too, was able to sleep soundly when the girl slept next too him back on the islands and able to sleep throughout the night, without constantly moving or shifting in his sleep. Chuckling out the boy moves couple inches away from the side of the bed and opens up the blanket "come on...I have no problems with you sleeping next to me again."

In which he couldn't help but smile when May suddenly let out a squeal of delight! And immediately got out of the bed and move on over towards Robert, as well as being mindful of Pikachu. As the girl giggle and laughs a bit while getting comfortable by pulling the blanket over her now, as she then smiles up at Robert with bright happy eyes "Thank you", she whispered out.

With Robert about say no problem only to stop and blink his eyes, when the girl leans forward and kisses him on the nose, as she then turns her back on him. To quickly hide the blush on her face and shock expression of what she did, hoping the boy would think she is going to sleep right away. With Robert just openly staring and blinking his eyes, a little taken back from the sudden kiss on the nose...only to then smiled with a blush as well as turning his back on May; which he then felt the girl gently leaning up against him, having the boy to chuckle a bit and softly say "Night May...good luck with your rematch tomorrow." as the two went ahead and slept for the night.

Al the while after doing so and couple hours into the night, the boy of them turn their bodies around and faced at each other, with the two of them having one arm around each other in a loving embrace. With May head resting against Robert's chest smiling in her sleep, with Robert doing the same only with his chin on top of May's head as the two of them were keeping a strong hold of each other as they await for morning to come.

As their journey will continue tomorrow, as they were both slowly returning each other feelings for one another and becoming more closer than before. As their next stop on their destination will be a Carnival happening at Slateport, where dates and couples can enjoy themselves at!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone yes another update for this story XD, I am planning on making at least five chapters max for now. I will then be taking a break from writing on this story and go working on Wally chronicles next. As I said in the first chapter, I am writing this story to get more practice on character development and personalities. Though am glad my mom manage to get Microsoft office word working again, can use it now to find any miss spelling words and correct them.  
**

 **The next chapter will have some lime in it, while the fifth one. Will have somewhat of a lemon but not quite, along with Courtney making her first appearance while helping Robert with a certain situation. Or more of becoming more accepting of the idea with May. So without further adieu enjoy the chapter!**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 3: Sweet Kiss! Carnival of Emotions!**

The excitement in the air is intoxicating between our two young teens as they are traveling and heading on their way to Slateport city! With the energy and thrills of adventure coursing through their bodies; energized from a fantastic morning! Reason behind it is because May, just as Robert said to her couple days ago about her second attempt against Greta? Will become victorious and win the battle against the Frontier brawlers Hariyama with careful timing and planning with Torchic's speed and height.

Earning the young trainer May to win and acquire the Symbol too represent how Greta is the brawler frontier: The Guts symbol!

"I still can't believe it...that Torchic and I has finally got our first Symbol!" May exclaimed excitedly while staring and admiring the medal in her hands, being mindful and careful of where she is carrying it. Considering her and Robert are taking a boat ride to Slateport city by Mr. Briney boat. The girl couldn't help but smile brightly and giggles excitedly, as she turns around with her hair whipping against the rushing winds. Looking towards where Robert was sitting at...and getting seasick from the constant motion of the boat.

"Y-yeah", Robert groaned out while trying his best to look over his shoulders and giving a weak smile. Feeling his partner Pikachu lightly tapping and rubbing against the boy's back "we...we should try and celebrate", he then gulped a bit and trying his hardest to keep his lunch in. "Celebrate when we reach to the next city..." and then groans horribly by turning around and facing the ocean. Earning a very sympathetic look from May as she brought a fist near her mouth and then winces when she heard Robert, letting out a horrible noise along with hunching over more on the edge of the boat.

Earning some laughter from Briney "I would make a joke and say you haven't gotten your sea legs for the ocean!" The man then snicker a bit with his shoulders moving up and down "but something tells me, yer aren't one to travel a lot on boat. I take it Kanto doesn't have a huge ocean to sail through?" asks the old man looking over his shoulders and down the deck below.

In which he manage to catch a glimpse of Robert giving a very weak thumbs up. And then slamming the hand back down on the edge of the boat "well don't you worry young man! Slateport city is just another ten minutes or so!" Briney couldn't help but laugh at the sarcastic hooray Robert given him as he continues facing forward, watching the seas up ahead.

May who is on the same deck level as Robert, couldn't help but giggle a bit from the boy. Even though she shouldn't since when they first met? He told May how much he doesn't like traveling by boat on the account. He can easily get seasick whenever he rides say boat; no matter how stable they are in the water. "How..." May began to say though paused in her sentence, as the girl wasn't sure how to ask this? She hums lightly with one finger rubbing against her chin a bit, thinking what would be a good way to celebrate her win? "Should we celebrate Robert caused I honestly doubt, you might enjoy eating dinner right after docking to the port." The girl teased lightly as she watches Robert.

Through sheer will power and slow movements turn and twist his body around, in order to face at the girl. As he then leans back against the side of the boat looking very pale and a bit green on the face: humming lightly and thinking what SHOULD they do once they do arrive at slateport? "Well...what is there to do at this city?" Robert openly asks while moving a hand away from his chest.

In which Briney, who is hearing the two children predicament, cleared his throat and lean his head back a bit. Shouting down towards the two of them "well that is a mighty good question you got there!" earning both May and Robert as well Pikachu, to look up at the old sailor. Who turned his attention back forward and continues talking "besides there being a Museum there, they're also got some shopping marts there. With shops from around the world, a Pokemon Contest hall as well!" He chuckled out hearing the two speaking to one another, while repeating Pokemon contest?

"The Pokemon contest hall is actually used for special kind or type of trainers. Called coordinators: in which they go and bring out Pokemon style like performances and show casing how amazing their Pokemon are, by feeding them different sorts of Pokemon blocks or Poke' blocks for short." The man informed them and let out a "whoa!" when his boat rode up a wave and jumps right off from it and landing with a loud splash. Causing May, Robert and Pikachu who weren't expecting it...to flail about and fall straight onto the floor with loud grunts and groans of pain. With Pikachu falling straight down the middle of a rope pile, getting lightly tangled in it and having some of the ropes hanging off from her head.

While with Robert and May, their positioned in a way that the two of them had landed on top of another body, with Robert being on top of May. With May being underneath him their faces nearly hitting and bopping against each other...as they stared at each other's eyes, unmoving or even speaking one another. With both girl and boy feeling their blood rushing towards their faces, becoming deep crimson. Especially May considering Robert's position is one of pinning the girl down on the floor without any means of escaping. One leg dangerously up and close between her legs and near her pelvis with his hands, during the fall slamming down on the floor and between the girls head.

Staring at each other with somewhat fear in their eyes. As both of them can hear and feel the wind whipping against the boats walls, muffling any sounds above them. "You...okay?" Robert asks quietly towards the girl. Whom responded back with a light nod and gulping lightly...somewhat embarrassed of Robert being on top. Considering how hot it was today and before hopping onto the boat? May decided to unzip her shirt down enough to where it stops, right above where her breasts were. Opening up to give and show off the girl's shoulders, torso and cleavage; with Robert being on top and looking down at her? No doubt in her mind the boy is having an eye view of her cleavage and probably the top of her boobs...

"Are...you okay?" May asks back actually not at all worried about exposing herself to him. Even though the boy can only see the top of her breasts through the opening. The girl can definitely say this is a better predicament than the time, where the two of them fell in the trainer's dorm floors. With her being wet and stark naked from taking her shower and Robert; on instinct wrap his hands around her back only to slap them against her butt cheeks. Possibly groping them as well in a way to keep her from getting hurt; feeling her nice and soaked breasts pushing and squishing against his firm chest...oh how it felt good to feel his chest through that shirt of his.

May quickly got rid of those thoughts out of her head and felt herself beginning to panic a bit. Even picking up Robert's own panic as well. Only to then felt her body going on autopilot as she closes her eyes, softly moving her hands up slowly too Robert's back. Moving and tilting her head ajar with the boy responding and doing the same as both teens. Were just mere inches from each other lips as both May and Robert, who felt their lips were going dry? Licks them lightly and continued moving their heads forward.

Having Pikachu who managed to get herself untangled and out from the pile of ropes. Kicking and swinging her foot a bit to get the last bit of it, off from her paw. To then look ahead and nearly let out a gasp of breath; only to shut her mouth quickly by slapping her hands against her mouth! As she didn't want to interrupt or scare the teens who are just about ready to kiss each other and mesh their lips against one another! With the electric mouse moving her paws up and down in a fashion of 'come on do it, do it, do it!' trying so hard to contain her excitement!

"Land ho!" Exclaimed Mr. Briney causing Pikachu to yelp out and look up at the man and then back towards May and Robert. Then threw herself on the floor, watching the two teens squeaking and yelping out from what they were about to do. Scrambling themselves to standing up and moving apart from one another. As Pikachu slammed her paws onto the floor punching and pounding the wooden floors.

Shouting and screaming out curse you fate, curse you and your unpredictable timing! Earning couple sweat drops and stares from her trainer and May. As they just watch Robert's partner banging, chanting out her name over and over in a distraught like tone. Earning May to lift a hand and points a finger at the electric mouse. Leaning over too Robert whispering out "I...think there is something wrong with your Pikachu?"

As Robert leans back to her and give an, eh… while wiggling his hand in a so-so fashion or she sometime does this once in a while "don't worry Pikachu actually tends to do this once in a while. But could never figure out why?" Robert informed while crossing his arms and proceeds to continue watching the Pikachu, having her little melt down and then plopped herself down on the floor sighing out with both ears folding back. She then looks up with her amber eyes angrily at the two. "What's with the look Pikachu?" Robert asks sternly while placing his hands against his sides, leaning forward. Then got a ticked mark when the electric mouse begin yelling and chanting out at him.

Causing the two too then get into an argument! Even though Robert has told May many times, how he can understand the electric mouse once in a while? There are times where the boy has told her whenever the female Pokemon gets mad...it becomes unclear of what it is she is throwing a fit about or being mad about. Earning couple giggles from the girl as she kind of finds this amusing of how a Trainer and his Pokemon would get into an argument like this. As it seems to be definitely a one sided conversation going on.

The girl turns her back away from everyone, then lifts her right hand up towards her lips with each tips of her fingers. Gently brushing and flicking her lower lip as the girl then gave a light smile with a flash of imagery of her and Robert. Despite not fully locking lips were still able to brush each other's mouth against one another before pulling away...sending an amazing feeling and spark throughout May's body. _"Don't worry May...someday you will-will get that kiss from Robert..."_ she then turns her head over her shoulders. Giving a very strong loving smile at the back of Robert's head, who is still bating heads with Pikachu; making the girl to laugh and giggle as she figure better to step in and stop the two from arguing any further after all!

Mr. Briney did announced he found land meaning Slateport city is just up ahead!

Xxx

The evening sun was making its way down the horizon. Getting ready to let out the stars and moon to come on out, with the different hues of orange, blue and purple painting into the dusk-like skies. Informing everyone that nighttime is vastly approaching and they all should get ready to head on back home, or traveling trainers to set up camp for the night and sleep for tomorrow's a new day!

Upon walking onto the docks and being helped off the boat by Robert, extending his arm out for May. In which the girl couldn't help but giggle and thanked him for helping her off the boat, as she leaps off and lands on the wooden planks. Followed by Pikachu who happily jumps off from the edge of the boat and then immediately, crawls on up Robert's back and to his right shoulder. Letting out a happy cha as she nuzzled against the boy's face.

"You three take care now ya here? Peeko and I are going to head back home, you all remember where the next Frontier Brainer is." The man asks as he begins revving up the engines and moving the steering wheel rapidly clockwise. Letting the soft engines hum and grind out as the boat began drifting out into sea again.

May, who turned around and began waving her arms at the man, replied out "yup! The next Frontier brainer is west from Maulville city! Thanks again for all your help Briney!" exclaimed the girl, all the while Robert also giving out his thanks and waving good bye to the man. As they then watch him and his Wingul Pokemon sail on back through the ocean back to Route 104.

After getting done waving and saying good bye to the man. Robert and May slap their arms back down too their sides and look at one another, with the boy smiling brightly. "Well then shall we go and find a Pokemon center for the night?" Robert asks the girl while they both turn and face towards the beach of Slateport city, ready to head on out.

Right before May could answer or even give out a yes both teens and Pikachu. Jumped in fright when they heard what sounded like screams of enjoyment and excitement, causing the trio to fully look up ahead and then big smiles came across their faces at the wonderful sight they were seeing!

"Oh gosh Robert look, look! It's a carnival a real life carnival!" exclaimed the girl as she immediately grabs a hold of his left arm and shoulders. Shaking and wagging him left to right, causing the boy to stutter his words out as well feeling Pikachu. Doing her best to holding onto the boy and his Pokemon league hat: trying hard not to fall off or get flung off from the constant shaking the girl is giving him. "Can we go, can we, can we, can we!" she began pleading and begging!

With May then clasping her hands together folded up, with her puffing out her lower lip too Robert. As the boy readjusted his hat and then blew some hair into his blue hair bangs, as he then looks at May with a playful look but at the same time...concerned. Concerned about if they even have enough money to even buy tickets, or passes for them to even go on the rides or playing some of the games. Taking a look over at the carnival waiting to give his answers to the begging girl next to him...

Robert could see a lot of different types of game stalls in rows of twos, with a few stalls selling merchandising, stuff animals, Poke doll's and what appears to be toys from other regions being sold near the entrance of the carnival...along with what appears to be Pokemon looking costumes! In which had the boy sheepishly chuckled...remembering the times when he was younger; always asking his mom if she would ever get a chance? To go and buy a Pokemon costume for him to wear for Halloween...in which when she did and it being a Pikachu cushion costume with a paper thin mask to wear over his forehead. Would tend to wear it once in a while whenever he felt like it or when it's not Halloween.

Back then though the costumes made for children were of poor quality and not the really good ones. Teens and adults get in stores and squinting his eyes a bit, he could tell some of those costumes were made with fine material or even some latex sowed into them. As well as being somewhat those stretchy rubber style suits how he can tell? Well... the street lights and spot lights that were placed and built around the entire Carnival area and the city were reflecting off from their rubber and latex materials, giving them a shine to said costumes.

"I…don't know May usually carnivals cost a lot of money. Especially the tickets to even ride their rides", Robert then had to cover his ears. With Pikachu and May doing the same as they could hear what sounded like tracks roaring and grinding against wheels, with People screaming and shouting from very close and then far in distance. Earning the trio to turn over towards the right and saw it was a rollercoaster! Just adding more excitement for the girl as she began bouncing against the soles of her feet.

"They even have a rollercoaster! Oh my, this place looks amazing", May then grabs both of Roberts arms with a very serious look in her eyes. Standing up on her toes and pressing her forehead and bandana, against the boy's own forehead and hat. Making Robert to sweat drop and chuckling nervously at the way May's behavior is. "We. Have. To. Go. There!" the girl spelled out each single word with great haste and importance.

Making Robert to take couple steps back with his hands up in defense. Little afraid of what May will do to him, if he were to say no...And boy does he not want to see what happens if he does say no? With the excitement and people having a blast in the distance and enjoying themselves. It is very hard pressed to NOT wanting to go and have a fun time at the carnival. Well...he could always ask May if she ever been to one, if she says no? Then they could check it out and see how expensive the tickets are...if she says yes though?

"May have you ever gone to a carnival before?" Robert bravely asks and can see the girl shifting her sapphire eyes left and right then leans away. Placing a finger against her chin with a deadpan expression at Robert.

"You're asking me so this way you can determine or not we stay if I say no, but keep going if I were to say yes correct?" May asks while crossing her arms under her chest. Watching Robert shifting in place, while rubbing the back of his neck and lightly showing his teeth a bit as he nods a bit.

"Sort of...I mean much I would", Robert didn't get to finish his sentence as he leans back. With May thrusting a finger right up against his nose, glaring harshly at him and giving a playful smile.

"Come on Robert! Not everything has to be about traveling, training or battling!" The girl exclaimed then swung both arms up into the air and back down, as she then twist her body to the left. Facing at the carnival stands and rides they have. With her moving one arm up to show case it "I mean come on Robert...don't tell me you aren't excited to get in there and have fun!" she asks with her eyes shining brightly, wanting and hoping that Robert really does want to have fun in the carnival.

Watching how the boy began thinking and shuffling his feet a bit on the sandy dirt. He then looks up at Pikachu with a curious gaze, silently asking her if he should have fun. "After all", May started earning his attention watching her tilt her head. Winking at the boy "you're not the one taking on the Frontier Brainers, I am. And you did say", she then took couple steps forward standing literally up close at the boy. Having him lean back a bit and blinking his eyes when she finished her sentence "you're on vacation right? Then what is stopping you from having fun!" she shouted at the end.

As well as giving a great argument right there! He is on vacation from his Pokémon journey and from battling. And he isn't taking the Frontier challenge, May is and since she wants to have fun and enjoy herself? Who says Robert couldn't as well right? Laughing and shaking his head with his hands, resting against his sides. The boy looks up at the girl with a full blown smile "you are right May. I am not taking the challenge, so what is stopping me from having fun right!" he exclaimed as the girl lets out a cheer and nods her head.

"What do you say Pikachu? Shall we have fun", Robert asks his partner only to then notice something odd? Well not odd but unexpected, saw Pikachu shaking her head. Earning a bit confusion from the two teens. Watching Pikachu giving a sleepy yawn letting the two of them know of how tired she is. "Oh yeah guess that boat trip and the excitement of watching May, winning her match against Greta? Would have exhaust ya huh..." Robert chuckled as he raises a hand and pets Pikachu softly on the head.

Smiling at how the electric mouse leans against his touch and gives a nod. "Alright then Robert and I could enjoy the rides, while you sleep in the Poke ball! Okay Pikachu?" The girl asks the female Pokemon, who is liking the idea and would give a chance for both girl and boy. To be alone...by themselves, enjoying their night with each other. With no Pokemon bothering them or interrupting their night; even possibly and she would definitely enjoy seeing it...kiss each other finally and admit their feelings for one another!

So with that in mind and wanting the teens to enjoy their time together. Pikachu nodded her head and watches Robert picking up her Poke ball and having it aim at her with a smile. "Alright then Pikachu hope you have a good sleep, see you in the morning." and recalls her into the Poke ball with the red beam of light, shooting out and absorbing her inside the Poke ball.

Hooking it back onto his waist the boy then faces forward about to say something. Only to then say whoa, when he felt May grabbing his hands and immediately pulls him with her. Heading straight for the ticket booth smiling and beaming with excitement "we are going to have a blast! You'll see Robert, and no one is going to ruin it! Not Team Aqua or Team Magma will ruin this perfect night for us!" she exclaimed and turn her head to smile at him with a blush on her face. "Right?"

In turn having Robert blushing back at her and returns her smile as she is right. No one will not ruin this night for them "right!" and decides to pick his pace in order to walk side by side with her. As they head on over towards the ticket booth to see the prices and enjoy the rest of the night together in the carnival!

Xxx

The two teens after reaching the booth and asking for how much the tickets were? Had the two of them leaving with full on blushes on their faces, avoiding eye contact at one another for a good while. Reason why? Apparently they were doing a special tonight and only tonight, where they will give out free time stamps on any cute couples for free, allowing them permission to go on any types of rides of their choosing for the entire night till closing. And the people who in the booth that were doing this, couldn't help and comment of how adorable and cute Robert and May were, as well as asking and cooing about how Robert, who was called boyfriend.

Is taking out his beautiful girlfriend who is May, out for a romantic night with each other and told them. Before the two teens could even protest or say they're not together, to place their hands on the counter and will give them their time stamps. Not at all giving the two of them the chance at all to speak or even get a word in!

But what confused the two of them the most? Is when after they got their stamps and were told to have a great time, neither Robert nor May spoke up after receiving their stamps. Walking out and into the carnival with somewhat embarrassing expressions on their faces. Waling and silently just going through the streets with their hands rubbing up and down against their arms.

"Huh?" May suddenly said and then let out the loudest squeal she could offer and throwing her hands straight up too her chin. Earning Robert to stop in place and looks over at the girl then towards where she is staring at. "I-I can't believe it!" she exclaimed and immediately ran towards one of the games stalls with Robert rushing right behind her, so they wouldn't get lost or separated from each other.

Avoiding and weaving their way between the huge crowds and getting closer to the game stall May was heading towards. Can hear sounds of metal clanging, tapping and somewhat banging against each other or up against some objects in the other stalls. Even what sounded like darts thumping and hitting against some balloons, with said balloons popping and exploding when the darts hit them. Finally though, the two of them manage to reach the game stall with May walking right on up and leaning against the counter.

Drumming her fingers against the counter-top and begin looking at all the different prizes and toys they were offering. Even though there are specific ones that caught her attention and interest. "Aw man they look so cute and amazing!" the girl exclaimed. Hearing Robert finally stepping close to her and lightly breathing, from squeezing and making his way through the different hordes of people wandering around in the streets. Robert then let out a yelp when he felt May, grabbing onto his shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Look, look! Don't they look amazing Robert!?" May then points towards what she was saying. Making Robert to blink his eyes and look up at the items. Only to then chuckle at what it was that caught her interest...and it was those rubber and latex Pokemon costumes he noticed earlier. But more importantly the very nice and detailed Blaziken look costume, with some Gardevoir, Lopunny and even some Minun and Plusle costumes. Although he had to lightly scratch the side of his cheeks...

Considering the very detailed Blaziken, Gardevoir and Lopunny latex looking suits...looks a bit revealing to say the least. Especially the Blaziken one from the look of things? The pant legs were separate pieces from the pants or dare he say...panty looking pants and the top looks to be only X fashion straps to cover only parts of a person chest. With the mask connected to said top that is easily wraps over top the person head and then fits them comfortably inside.

Robert wouldn't dare to detail out the others as they definitely revealing though not as much as the Blaziken costume. "Excuse me miss, miss!" May began calling out to the girl who is attending to the game stall. Making Robert to face forward and could see this game stall, is one of those throw a ball and knock down the milk bottles standing on a platform. He saw the woman who is running this stand, coming through from the back with her head poking out from the curtains first and then fully coming out with a smile.

"Hello and welcome what can I do for cute couples like you!" The woman beamed with a tilt of her head. Giggling a bit at the blushes Robert and May were giving, but weren't shying away this time around. Having a good idea...they are going to get this a lot during their night. In which May clears her throat and points at one of the costumes. Making Robert to widen his eyes and be in slight shock...does she really want to grab one of the revealing costumes?

"How do I win those costumes? They look really amazing!" May exclaimed while bouncing on her heels in excitement and watches the woman. Humming out lightly and stare at said costumes, then back to May with a smile. Informing her about having great taste and that Pokemon costumes lately now, are becoming so popular lately? Those five costumes are the only ones she has left! "Really!?" May then grabs Roberts hand with a hard determination in her eyes and flames flaring in her eyes "Robert, I don't care what it takes but we must win them!"

Making Robert to gulp a bit and nods his head at the suits again "uh May you might want to rethink your decision and look at the costumes again." The boy informed her and saw her blinking her eyes in a 'what' do you mean fashion, as she turns and faces at the suits after Robert points towards them. "See anything out of place about them?"

"Nope", well that was certainly a quick question and watches the girl turn back at him with a grin. "That is how their always design Robert, especially the rubber like materials and latex costumes." May then raises a finger "in a way to give the wearer some air and not become so sweaty or hot, when they do wear those costumes! So it's alright", she then clasp her hands with his and raises it up "please? I bet you will be really, really cool looking as a Blaziken!"

"And if that is what your worry about Robert was it? They do come with the full body parts for the suits." The woman explained making Robert and May to look at her, then all begin chuckling when she then said "the only reason why they look like that? Is so I can hang them up without cutting them or accidentally ripping apart from any harsh winds blowing." The woman then grins and places her hands on her hips nodding "so don't worry about it! Though I'm sure your girlfriend would look sexy without the full body parts." She teased, causing May to let out an eep and looks down at the ground finding it to be more interesting. Having her entire face turning completely red, even Robert felt his own blush coming while rubbing the back of his head.

Getting the woman to laugh and chuckle at the two "aw man you two are just too adorable! Anyway", she then claps her hands together smiling. "To win those costumes? You have to knock all three of those large milk jugs." She points out behind her having both girl and boy. To widen their eyes and hang their mouth open a bit. Seeing how four different sets of Large Milk jugs of three, set up in a fashion of pyramids? And they then look down to see how they only have about three hard looking rubber balls to even have a chance to knock them down.

Compare to the smaller ones that will be easier to knock down with said rubber ball? The larger ones will definitely take effort to even getting them to move an inch! "I...don't know May? This might be difficult to even knock down one stack." Robert informed the girl who was definitely in agreement. But she is sure they can do it and be able to win at least one of the costumes..."unless", Robert then smiles and pumps his arms at May who blinked her eyes at him. Then let out a happy gasp when he said "if we both focus on the same milk jug?"

"We can knock them down with ease and win them!" May then happily jumps up and down clapping her hands and hugging the boy tightly towards her and swinging him left and right. "Oh man Robert you are brilliant!" she exclaimed happily, laughing and giggling with the boy. She then pulls away a bit and releasing her grip gently, staring at the boy and his emeralds eyes. Who is looking back at her sapphire eyes only then for the two of them too look away with a light blush and clearing of their throats. Making the woman behind the counter to giggle and laugh, while stating how adorable and cute the two of them were being.

Because of being cute and adorable she offered them for one free game. Making both boy and girl to smile widely and then was told though they will have to pay at least couple money for the next few rounds. In which they had no problem with that and thus the games begin!

It only took couple minutes and few tries but both teens, managed to successfully knocking down two sets of the large milk jugs on the floor. Earning them to win two of the costumes May so eagerly wanting to get: the two costumes she has chosen was the Blaziken costume and the Lopunny costume. Asking and informing the woman if it will be alright, if she could deliver these items towards the Pokemon center? As May and Robert figure that the costumes would probably get ruined if they were to stuff them, into their traveling bags.

And with that as well as the woman saying she will send it to the center soon as possible? The two children decided to go and check out some of the other stalls. Before they go and start going on the rides; things were definitely heating up and becoming charged with energy from how everyone were enjoying themselves! Even May and Robert were having a blast themselves and they haven't even gone on the rides yet!

The second game they played for the night was shooting water into a small opening platform. In which the said water will then begin inflating and filling up a Driftbloon Pokemon balloon. Up to its maximum limit and then having it pop and bursting with fullness of water. In which one of the other prizes here was another Pokemon costume to win, only for May and Robert unable to win it as the other people who were playing. Managed to become faster with the trigger than those two...making Robert coming in fourth and May coming in sixth.

Which is considered last place for them as they were up against four other people and their children. Even though they lost? Robert was still able to receive a small prize of either a very small Pokemon plush or a keychain accessory. The boy picked out what looked like a Pokemon plush version of an Espeon and then handed it to May. Having the girl blush deeply at the gesture and smiles brightly while hugging the doll close to her body, thanking Robert for the prize and lightly kissed his cheek.

Later they went to other games like ring tossing, dart throwing and even some games. Where you hit a catapult with a small hammer sending a plastic toy, to land on top of a Lombre hat floating around in a small water tank. Though it was very difficult for the two teens to time their hits, just right or when to slam the hammer down in order to have the toy. Too even land on top of those lily pad hats!

Deeming they were finished and done playing some of the games as well as winning some more plushes and two more costumes of a Raichu and a Lucario. Which the two of them asked the person who was in charge of the gaming stall. If they could go and send the items to the Pokemon center and then continue their way through the carnival.

Deciding they had enough of playing games and winning some prizes. In which May can definitely say: won't be able to carry anymore if they were to keep playing, as her arms was full of different plushies Robert has won for her. And Robert being the same as May, as she too won some plushies for the boy and picking out Pokemon plushes of his team. Having the boy to become quite modest from the girl winning them for him, even explaining it's a way to return the favor of him. Winning the costumes for her and some of the plushes and then happily hugs the boy close to her, earning the two smile and laugh as they walk down the streets of Slateport.

Ready to go and ride on the rides but before they could? May, out of the blue spotted what appears to be a photo booth. Where people enter inside a machine sits down in front of a camera lens, and take pictures with one another depending how many they want. "Come on let's go in there! We so have to take pictures to remember this day!" she exclaimed and grabs Robert's arm and begins to drag him with the girl, letting out laughter of excitement and does his best not to drop the plushies they have with them.

Laughing and giggling with the girl Robert, who softly opens his eyes and feeling his heart beating...beating so fast that he was wondering if he will be alright and not passing out from having too much fun. Just staring at the back of the girl's head and begins to feel weird and funny in the pit of his gut. A strange sensation he never felt before? And one of those sensation and strongest feelings he has been having, ever since they arrived to Slateport? Is that of wanting and hopefully kissing the girl in front of him, to feel her lips touching his?

Robert wasn't alone on the matter though as May herself, is having the same strong feelings and sensation as Robert. Wanting to kiss the boy, to make out with him and to mesh their mouths together! Just to feel how good it might be if they were to kiss each other? More importantly hoping too doing so by the end of the night without any interruptions.

Hence why before even asking Pikachu is she wanted to be inside her Poke ball? On the account Pikachu decided herself to sleep and rest inside the Poke ball May, wanted to have the entire evening and night with Robert and possibly, hopefully being able to finally get that kiss from him! Oh the many times she or Robert has been interrupted from being able to kiss each other, the timing May carefully planned to fall on top of Robert. Or hugging close to the boy that their lips were merely touching each other!

The two of them entered the photo booth and began putting in the money. For the camera to start taking Pictures of the two teens. As they will smile and give light poses in front of the camera. Then the second pic shows the two of them closing one eye and leaving the other open with one arms over each other. Giving out the victory symbol with their two fingers and smiling widely. The third picture was a bit sillier as the two stretching out their mouths with their fingers. With the fourth one having May head locking Robert with the boy looking to be in discomfort, then the fifth Picture had May eyes wide and bulging with slight tears from Robert tickling and wiggling his fingers against her sides. Having her pleading for him to stop from just the picture alone.

The sixth and seventh picture had the two of them just sitting still and smiling with light blushes on their faces. With the final one of May, sneaking in a kiss on Robert's cheek before the boy could even realize or catch on of what just happened. Ending their picture session for the night as they head on out and then walk towards the side of the booth ready to grab their Pictures. Before Robert could see them as he is stretching out his limbs May, went ahead and teared out the one with her kissing Robert on the cheek. As she wanted to keep it to herself and quickly pocketed it in her bag; turning around with a smile and showed them off too Robert.

Xxx

It has been quite exciting at the carnival for the two of them. As a voice in the loud speaker began speaking and telling everyone that they will be closing very soon, as it is nearing almost 12 o'clock midnight time. Meaning May and Robert only have two more hours to spend for the rides of the carnival...and each ride is usually about two to five minutes long per ride. Meaning they have to decide carefully of which one, they want to go on and ride.

Also doesn't help the two of them were slowly becoming exhausted from everything. Even though they only played few games and won about four of them with their prizes. So they decided they will go and choose four rides for the night then head to the Pokemon center. In which the first ride May really wanted to go on were the spinning tea cups! Where people can grab onto a wheel table in the middle of the tea cups and begin turning it either clockwise or counterclockwise. In order to having the said tea cup they're riding on to start spinning in circles!

Which was definitely fun but somewhat dizzying for both Robert and May. Laughing and giggling excitingly when they did spin the cups, all the while bumping and touching shoulders and arms with each other. To the point they nearly fell onto their sides, from spinning a bit too fast and had to let the wheel go. Screaming in joy as May's sides and arm, were pressing and squishing on top of the boy's own side; trying their best to lift or raise their body off from the seats, only for it to be a bad idea cause once the tea cup stopped. Robert this time around was on top of May, as the two of them from getting up from the tea cup slowing down from spinning. Felt the force of gravity, sending Robert and May too their left sides with the girl on bottom and Robert on top.

Both breathing out calming breaths from laughing and screaming with the two of them opening their eyes. Smiling at each other and then slowly sitting up while looking away from each other...that sensation they've been feeling all night literally building up and clogging their thought process. Wanting to kiss each other so badly and yet much they want too, they didn't want to do it and trying their best to ignore the feeling much as possible.

But it kept coming ever strongly the more rides they go on with each other. Which the next one was a merry-go-round ride. With May wanting them to go and sit in the one with two Rapidash that were pulling on a carriage; wanting both she and Robert to sit in the carriage and enjoying the ride. Upon doing so and sitting next to each other, the two teens couldn't help but mess around and be a bit silly.

Acting out some scenes from really corny movies or shows that had chariots in them. Or May pretending to be steering the horses of where they were going. Laughing and giggling with the boy, behaving like a tour guide. They then would lean up against the back of their seats, resting their hands on top of one another. Nearly about to sleep on the ride as they can definitely feel their energy. Fading away quickly and slowly being drained out for any more rides.

They held each other hands for now and enjoy the rest of the merry-go-round before it stops. Smiling and just fondly rubbing and moving their thumbs against the top of their hands. " _Why do I want to kiss him?"_ May thought while looking over and at Robert, mostly towards his lips. " _Every time I try and not think about it, it only makes me want to kiss him even more! But...why do I want too?"_

 _"I can't risk of ruining our friendship...not now and especially after having a blast."_ Robert began thinking to himself, while gently massaging and squeezing May's hands. Who was returning the gesture as the girl quickly looked away in embarrassment. When he shifted his gaze towards her " _She...is so beautiful though and caring...even adorable at that matter."_ He then looks down at his lap with a somewhat sad expression " _I...want to kiss her but I can't! I can't do that to her especially if she already has someone she is interested in during her childhood."_

 _"What if he already has a girlfriend May? Someone handsome and adorable as him would have gotten hooked up with somebody already."_ May then peeks over at the boy as they begin standing up and walking off the chariot. With her giggling when Robert gave a blushing smile and bows lightly. Helping and guiding the girl down from the ride and proceeds to follow her out to the exit, unaware of the two of them still holding hands.

Both girl and boy continue enjoying themselves much as they can with the rides. And what little time they have to ride on all of them. With their thoughts still buzzing around in their heads of wanting to kiss one another; slowly growing stronger and stronger. The feeling and urge to just kiss right there and now is starting to become too much. Even more so as they have been holding each other hands ever since leaving the merry-go-round ride.

" _Will he even want me to kiss him? Or will it be too awkward for him?"_

 _"Will she even want me to kiss her...despite if it might become awkward?"_ Were the two things rushing through their thoughts. As they decided the last ride they will go on for the night, is the Ferris wheel.

They continued thinking it through all the while stepping inside one of the platforms. Silently taking a seat next to each other, feeling the platform shaking and beginning to move. As more riders began lining up to the Ferris wheel ride, slowly rising and going up into the air. Preparing them to have one of the greatest view of Slateport city and the next city north from here. " _Will kissing each other change us? Will it make us behave different?"_

 _"If so will we enjoy it…will we love it and keep doing it?"_ Both Robert and May minds were buzzing. They weren't sure if neither one of them would want to kiss or not? Or even enjoy it and wanting to keep doing it during their journey through Hoenn. The boy and girl felt the winds of the air blowing gently against them: chilling and cooling the kids as they close their eyes and look away from each other and out the windows. Too embarrassed to speak or even look at one another and yet…they were still holding hands. Rubbing and massaging each other fondly and lovingly just enjoying one another presence.

Hardening their stares and looking out the window with new fond determination and needing to know. Just how much does the other want to kiss? If they don't ask or even act on this action they will never know!? _"Now or never May! There won't be another time like now, for knowing if Robert will like kissing you or not."_

 _"Get a grip of yourself Robert! You've known May for a good whole month now, you both trust each other, and both work well with another! What do you have to lose if she doesn't like it? Respect her honest decision!"_

 _"And give it a shot!"_ Both nodding their heads and building up courage within themselves. Both Robert and May decided they will give it a shot, and see if they do want it or not? They know personally they want to kiss each other and with the times, they have been on top one another? Or hugging each other closely or on the floor…they always felt like gravity working against them. Leaning their heads so close to another and even managing too touch each other lips; even if it was brief!

They gulped and had blushes across their nose as they slowly begin turning their heads, towards one another. Trembling a bit and gripping each other's hands a bit tightly, to find encouragement with another. As they face at each other and feeling the platform moving further up into the air, rocking gently left and right. May who was about to open her mouth, quickly closed it and shifted her gaze away. Even Robert did the same as her and looked away also, while they slouch down drumming their fingers against the seat. "…Nice night?" May asks then cursed on the inside of the lame question!

"Uh yeah somewhat chilly for summer." Robert chuckled out and kind of relieved she would rather start a conversation. Cause he was definitely loosing courage quite fast: thinking it would be bad to straight up kissing May. "So uh…where was the next frontier again?" Robert continued feeling a bit more relaxed…

Even May too was beginning to feel relax as she watches the darkness of the ocean. Blocking their view from the south, since they are sitting on the north part of the platform. She turned her head at him and smiles "west of Maulville city, which we will need to take a very long route to reach too from here." She informed the boy who look at her and nodded.

"Cool, cool how long how we talking about?" The boy asks feeling the whipping of winds hitting against the platform they were sitting on. Along with causing his shirt to move and flap from the force, even having him to close his eyes a bit from the wind hitting them.

With May doing the same and then giggles when her left pony tail, whipped up against her face and get pushed aside with her hand. Smiling at Robert though softly showed concern…tomorrow was supposed to be the hottest day of the summer, nearing the hundreds on the temperature scales. With the humidity being very high and pollen at its worst. "Well…the road leading too Maulville city is nearly about ten to twenty miles long on foot Robert…and tomorrow." She began and shuts her eyes. Causing the boy to worry a bit and then tilts his head when she quietly whispered out "it is going to be about 100 degrees tomorrow, you won't be able to handle the heat!" She then lifts his hands up to their chest clasping her other hand with his. Closing her eyes and shaking a bit "I don't want to travel in such a heat, especially with you being unable to breathe or possibly passing out from heat exhaustion!" The girl then let out a gasp when she felt Robert.

With his free hand reaching up and gently lifts her head up from the chin; with his own concern expression for her "and what about you May? I doubt even you had even handle such temperatures too…" as both emerald eyes and sapphire eyes stare at one another. Feeling his hands moving away from her chin and then clasp with their hands. "I too don't want you to pass out in heat exhaustion May, or even having to travel through such harsh conditions." Robert told her as the girl could feel her heart racing very fast, pounding right against her chest. So hard that you could possibly hear it with your own ears!

Heck even Robert felt his heart racing and pounding against his own chest. As both boy and girl just stared…and stared not saying a word or even speaking. Feeling the Ferris wheel stopping one last time with the two of them nearly at the top. Feeling the cool winds blowing more against their bodies and causing both to shiver a bit.

"Robert…" May stated slowly as she felt something pushing her forward. Her heart beats silencing everything around her as they thump against her ears. Watching and seeing Robert doing the same too as he moves forward slowly.

"Yes May?" Robert asks softly while gulping and wondering what is going on? As he could see May's face getting closer to his: slowly closing her eyes halfway in the same fashion as him. Tilting her head lightly to the right repeating his name again.

"Robert…" in a much softer tone and in a hopeful way as they begin to become closer with one another. Moving and sliding they're hands together, flatting up against one another palms and interlocking their fingers. Then began sliding against each other bare arms tickling each other skin while doing so. Moving ever so closely that they can feel each other breaths, hitting against one another and warming them up.

"May…" The two of them don't know what came over them? But they didn't care as May felt Robert's arms going over her shoulders and then wrapping over her neck. With her doing the same as they finally…

"Kiss…me please." Whisper May and thus they have finally done it and fully closed one another eyes and meshed their lips together. Right as the platform they are riding on came to full stop at the top of the Ferris wheel. With the many different gleaming lights and flashes of the carnival down blow could be seen, illuminating the night with their different color orbs of lights. With even some of them flickering and reflecting off each other, shining through the night as they were even light orbs and nylon color lights moving about on the streets.

As the two teens kissed and moved against one another faces against each other. Moaning and groaning heavily. Feeling their hands rubbing and caressing their necks and hair, with May trying to hug Robert even closer and tighter to her body. Not caring if she is crushing their chests into each other, or even rubbing her covered breasts against him.

Robert could not believe how good this felt…how right it feels, how amazing it feels! That both girl and boy kept continuing and meshing their lips more into each other. As if they could not get enough of it and even tried to deepen their kissing some more, by pushing their faces close to one another. Breathing harsh breaths through their nose; that it was causing a fire to start burning in their lungs! Warning them and telling them they needed air, but they did not care!

May, with her hands now removing from his neck began moving down to the boy's back and began caressing him there. With Robert doing the same to her, as they separated for just a bit and immediately back to kissing each other. Feeling the cool winds blowing and whistling through the platform, forcing the two to try and press into each other even more. Their bodies then started being shined on from lights in the distance and some more whistling: followed by an eruption of explosion. Causing both teens to respond to it and slowly pull away from each other mouth, with them panting and breathing heavily with trickle of saliva trailing from their mouth and breaking apart.

Fireworks, they were separated from the sound of fireworks erupting and exploding nearby. Showing off and forming into many different lights and sounds. Earning May and Robert to stare at it for couple minutes, heaving and breathing heavily as they were quite out of breath from their kissing. Only to then turn back at each other with hazy eyes. Listening to the whistling some more and more colors of the fireworks exploding in the distance!

"…More" is all May stated with a blushing smile and even causing Robert to smile with his own blush and chuckles when she leans forward. Giving a very serious look "kiss me more Robert…till we can't do it no more." She challenged him and didn't even bother to let him answer, as she brought him back into the kiss. Muffling his word and somewhat protest as he shook his shoulders in laughter and returns her kiss as well holding onto her some more and felt May pushing him back.

Xxx

Down onto the Trainer's dorm beds as the two of them has not stop at least once! Only couple of times while they were walking towards the Pokemon center, stealing kisses to one another cheeks. Smiling and laughing enjoying their evening together as well as their night. Right as soon they have enter the center and remembering: to grab their items and prizes they have won in the games. Head on into the room only for Robert and May, to immediately tossed them away and resume their kissing treatment once more. Ignoring of taking a shower tonight and just instead do this for the rest of the night, as both girl and boy moved about through the room.

Carefully taking and throwing their shoes off as May then squealed in delight. When she hit the edge of the bed and was knocked down with Robert. As the two began laughing and giggling wildly with one another; that they couldn't help but then take their socks off and get themselves more comfortable on the bed.

In which May wanted to be on the bottom this time, since she always falls on top of the boy lately. Telling him with a shy tone and embarrassing one…somewhat enjoys the boy being on top. Causing him to blush badly only to laugh and shake his head a bit. Robert watches May smile fondly at him and raises both of her arms out in a welcoming fashion and wanting to hug Robert close to her.

And once he did while feeling the girl quickly wrapping him in the hug. The two resumed their kissing, finding this very addicting for some reason and liking it very much. Even the weird sensation coursing through their entire body, feeling themselves for odd reasons heating up? Heating up from what they don't know, all they know is them kissing one another just felt so good and so right! They didn't want to even stop especially after bringing the blankets over their bodies and lying next to each other. They both were fast asleep after being exhausted and getting tired from their kissing treatments, forcing themselves to stop right when 2am almost arrived and just held each other in their arms for the rest of the night.

Dreaming away and having wonderful dreams of their day today. May winning her first Frontier symbol, spending and having a great time at her very first carnival, winning those prizes and working with Robert in doing so. Getting those awesome Pokemon costumes she always wanted as a child, and even spending time riding the rides with the boy! As well as getting their pictures taken with her tearing out the one with her. Kissing the boy quickly on the cheek before he could even know what she did…and the best of them all.

Sharing and having her first ever real passionate and romantic kiss she ever had with the boy. She is traveling with and quite frankly loving it greatly! And she didn't care how much they were kissing each other or spending the rest of the night just doing so, it was addicting and feeling those lips of his rubbing and brushing against hers? Was enough for the girl to say yes, she loves kissing Robert and will probably keep doing so throughout the rest of their journey; while no doubt Robert himself enjoying it especially the way he held her so fondly and lovingly too him? No doubt in her mind he probably had the same feelings as her of wanting to kiss…

If there was one thing that felt out of place tonight while kissing each other? Is…her body warming up and tingling throughout her entire being and even her spine. What is even funny it also felt tingling and warm down near her stomach; curious of what that means? Oh well she thought in her sleep and yawning…as long she is with Robert and their Pokemon? She will face anything head on and charge in with her head held high! For now she must think of a way for both her and Robert, to not pass out or become heat deprived from the temperatures tomorrow…as that hit is going to hit them hard and cause trouble for their journey.

As their adventure to May's second frontier battle is not too far away!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone we are almost reaching chapter 5 of this story. In which as I said previously will be taking a small break from writing. As I find it really cool how I am able to keep up with the updates on this tale XD then again, it is mostly focusing on the relationship these two are growing for each other. So in a way its pretty straight forward and planned out of what I want to write lol.  
**

 **When I come back though the next fanfic to be updated will either be the Wally chronicles or Congratulations on the dex next. Which F14M I need to discuss about Wally and ralts, which I will respond to you soon once I give my hands a break from writing DX. The next chapter for this story will have a somewhat lemon in it, so be prepared for that and as promise, this chapter will have the lime I mentioned in previous chapter. If you don't want to read it I will leave the warning letting those who reads this, know where to skip or just out right ignore it. So without further adieu enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 4: Sunny day, exploring each other on a hot summer day.**

"Good morning people of Hoenn!" blared a voice through different radio stations and portable radios. "Hope you all are having a splendid time and amazing weekend, as today we at the weather channel station of Lilycove city is bringing you what is hip and new for today current events and what has been going on in the past few weeks!" continued the voice with excitement and energetic in their tone.

As we see Robert and May traversing through Route 110. Huffing and panting out heavy breathes as they were doing their best to try and walk into the shades and shadows of the bicycle road above their heads. "In the latest of news there has been rumors spreading around about a rookie Trainer, competing the Frontier league and facing off Hoenn's strongest of trainers! She has so far manage to win and defeat her first frontier brainer and received her Guts symbol!" the voice informed.

Crickets chirping and sounds of wild Pokemon both flying types and those in the wild grass. Becoming very active and full of energy as they were running, playing and wrestling with each other. With some of the water type Pokemon, in the large lake area right next to Route 110 and surrounding the road were splashing and jumping out of the water with a plop of them entering back in. As Robert, lifted up his hat and wiped across his forehead to get rid of the sweat, letting out a very exhausted sigh of breath. Placing the hat back on and continued walking forward with May…

Although couple distance behind her as the heat was getting to him greatly, as well as being at dangerous level for even his health. "In other news there have been reports and sightings of Team Magma and Aqua members, running about and near Route 111, as well being near the volcano surrounding Verdenturf town and Lavaridge town. Who knows what the two of them are up too but whatever it is? We sure know it isn't a good sign!" the voice continued with the reports.

"How are ya…doing Robert?" May asks as she had taken off her bandana from her head. Placing it in her travel pack. While asking this question and looking behind her, her sapphire eyes showed great concern and worried as Robert…did not look like was faring well since he is about five walking steps from her.

The boy looks up at her and with bit of wobbling steps and shaking of his body. The boy manage to at least reply back and gave a very weak smile "I'm…doing…doing fine May, don't…worry about me", he tried to assure her. Even though his voice being weak and tired is telling her that he is not good. The boy looked like he is almost having what will be a heat stroke or worse…going to pass out from being baked under this horrible heat!

"For the forecast today…trainers and travelers are to be advised. If you are of needing to travel and reach to a new location or town? You are warned by the Pokemon Police force and Health department, of not travel outside or staying out for too long!" Warned the voice from the radio station.

May stops walking and stands still waiting for Robert to come closer. So she can get a good look at his condition and determine if they should definitely find someplace to cool off or rest? But…where is the good question, considering being under the Bicycle road can only do so much and the shades. Only prevents the sun beating down on them…the girl fanned herself a bit and unzip her shirt some more, so this way some air can get into her body. "Robert please I will understand if you want to return back to slateport, or even that Trick house guys home!" the girl inform.

May then grimace and chuckled sheepishly as Robert looks at her, while then resting a hand on her shoulder. Kissing her quickly on the cheek with a laugh "May if you recall? The guy was grumpy and didn't want us to stay at all. For beating all of his mazes and finding his hiding spots remember?" The boy patted her shoulder and continued moving forward. Although for May, she let her mouth hang open a bit watching how Robert; is literally tilting and shuffling to the right then to the left with his steps. Indicating he is almost ready to pass out!

"Robert!" May screamed and watches the boy turning his head at the girl, only to then with everything slowing down. Felt himself falling over, his eyes glazing out as he watches May with fright on her face and urgency ran towards Robert with what appears to be slow movements. With the boy's view being sideways and letting out a loud thud as he hits the ground. Watching everything blurring out and darkening around his eyes, with May sliding down and shaking the boy. With her face in front of him shouting and calling his name!

"As the temperatures for today is at an all, time high. Dangerous for anyone to even traverse in such temperatures! For everyone should head inside sit in front of a fan, or finding an air conditioner: to cool themselves as the temperature is 107 degrees! Be advised everyone must stay in buildings and stay cool, as the temperatures is 107 degrees!

"Robert! Robert! Come on wake up, wake up!" shouted May as the girl shook and moved the boy around with her hands. Trying to wake him up or getting him to answer her, as she breathes and pants heavily from the terrible heat hitting down on her. "Oh man…" she then closes her eyes tightly and growled "why didn't I force him to stay in slateport!" May scolded and let out a harsh breath of air. As she moves closer too Robert, grabbing him from the underarms and begins slinging him over her shoulders and struggling to get up. "Why did you let me talk you into traveling today?" May whined out in great concern and faces forward of the route they're walking in.

Knowing that they only traveled about fifteen minutes in route 110: leaving them with half minutes of travel time for Maulville city and Slateport city. Considering it is about 30 minutes of a walk to the next town over from Slateport on foot, but literally ten minutes of travel if one is riding a bike. "Okay, okay just calm down May, just stay calm…just find a place where you can find cool air and some shades. To get Robert breathing again", she told herself while lifting Robert some more on her shoulders. Hearing the boy mumbling a bit and sweating very badly, even she herself is sweating badly.

As she moves forward and avoiding tripping over her own feet, or falling over with her own sweat and heat exhaustion. _"This is all my fault I knew Robert can't handle the heat and doesn't fair in it…why did I talked him into doing!"_ The girl continued to scold herself as she continues walking with the boy on her shoulder. Knowing that scolding and blaming herself isn't going to help things or make Robert become cooler. She needed to focus and concentrate; and gave a hard glare forward trying her best to search a good spot or at least somewhere to cool?

But considering that despite walking into the shades from said Bicycle road? It was still ungodly hot in them and even possibly making the heat rise even more! It was definitely unbearable even for May to handle…much she is a native here. Never has she found Hoenn becoming this incredibly hot! "Please Robert wake up!" she whined out with worriment, as she moves close to the pillar of Bicycle road and slides down to a sitting position. Laying the boy on her lap and doing her best to fan him out and wipe away the building sweat covering his forehead "please wake up Robert I know it's too much, but you can't go to sleep on me…please." May continued with her voice breaking apart with each word as she continues to try and fan him out by waving her hand.

But it was no good and wasn't producing enough wind to cool the boy or even keeping him cool. So she rests her hand against his chest and caressing him, while biting her lower lip a bit. She lifted her head and began looking left and right for anyone who is out here on the route? Or at least some fishermen and water type users who is swimming and training themselves out in the lake…but no one could be seen for miles. "..Wait Beautifly!" she exclaimed and reaches to her belt and grabbing the Flying/Bug type Pokeball "Beautifly come on out and please lend me a helping hand!" and watches the bug type Pokemon coming out from the ball and doing her cry.

"Beautifly", gasped out May from the heat starting too effect, her now as the girl wipes her arm over her forehead and gently pulled against her open shirt. Hoping to air herself out and not sweat too much from the harsh weather conditions "please…use…gust." May managed to say through a weak voice. Making the butterfly Pokemon to panic out and quickly nodded her head, as she begins to flap and swing her wings fast and hard as she could. Using her Gust attack to hopefully blow some cool air towards the two teenagers.

Watching May sighing out greatly and smiling softly from feeling the nice and cool air blowing against her. It even had May looking down at Robert, hoping and praying it was working for him and cooling him off…only to have her eyes becoming wide in fear and leans her ear down against his chest. Hoping that the boy did not stop breathing on her! "…oh thank goodness", she let out a relaxing sigh of relief and resting her left hand against her chest.

Making Beautifly who came to a stop from using Gust, from being told by May that should be enough and didn't want to tire out the butterfly from using it too much. Even though the Pokemon didn't care at all! She knows and can feel how dangerous both teens' conditions were and they needed to cool down now! "I know Beautifly, I know but there is no where we can take Robert too…that will cool him off and having him breathing again!" May choked out with her eyes closing tightly and beginning to feel tears breaking through. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I force him to come out here, knowing how hot it was going to be!" she screamed in anger and slams a fist into the pillar of the bicycle road.

"Beautifly? Beauu", whined the Pokemon stating in her language and inform the girl. It wasn't her fault the girl had the right idea, of leaving early in the morning to hopefully reach the town before the sun came out. How were she or Robert to know the temperatures were to be this high, after having an early breakfast? "Beau, beautiflllly!" she then eye smiled and hover around with her flapping wings, bringing some more cool air for the two. Saying how if there is anyone to blame, blame it on the weather man.

Saying how the rise in temperatures will be happening around noon too even: while stating it won't begin early in the morning. Making May, who looked like really needed to find somewhere to get some cold air and cool off, chuckled lightly and nodded her head "you're…your right Beautifly, but still…" The girl then looks down at Robert and watches his chest rising and falling a bit. Meaning he is still breathing but he needs to get out of this sun and fast! "We should try and find someplace cold…at least long enough for us to stay out from the heat." She whimpered and begin looking around a bit more.

They can't stay under the bicycle road for any longer or else both she and Robert? Will become deprived of thirst and have heat strokes! "Beautifly do you still know secret power?" May asks with a tilt of her head, earning a nod from the butterfly along with a bit confusion of why. "Well…I recall something earlier back in slateport, before we left?" She quickly stated while looking down and then back up at the Pokemon with a pointed finger. "Something about trainers who usually do travel in these type of temperatures, usually camp out and make secret bases!" The girl once more lifted Robert up and over her shoulders, grunting and nearly collapsing with him.

The girl then giggled lightly when she felt Beautifly moving forward and nudging her head against both her and Robert's chest. To help lift the two up onto their feet or more of May on her feet. As she then smiles and hums lightly when the girl petted her head. "Thanks Beautifly…alright girl go and see if you can find a good secret base spot!" The girl exclaimed while pumping her arm, then blinks her eyes at the Pokemon confused look.

"OH they're shapes of holes in the side of mountain, rocks, bushes and trees. Their diamond shape and you cannot miss them!" May giggled out and laughed when the Pokemon understood and flew off in search of a secret base for both girl and boy to rest and hopefully cool off in. Leaving the two behind though since the fields are wide and open? It was easy to detail out where Beautifly is and where she is going as May; begins moving out and groaning after stepping out into the blistering heat. "At this rate I think staying in one place, to cool off will be the best of interest." The girl mumbled out as she looks at Robert with concern, hearing him groaning a bit and opening his eyes weakly.

"May…where", he didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt the girl placing a finger on his lips while moving forward. While then kissing him on the cheek with tenderness, lightly jerking him back up onto her shoulders while smiling at him.

"Save your strength Robert alright…we will find a place to cool off don't you worry!" The girl informed and then told him to try and keep his eyes open for her, as she doesn't want to be worried or finding out he had passed out from heat exhaustion. As they continued walking down the route and the girl following where she could see Beautifly, using Secret power at what looks like a cave very close to the lake. Meaning the Pokemon would figure since it is closest to the lake? It will have the inside interior refreshingly cool and somewhat moist to keeping the inside cold to live in.

May couldn't help but be proud for her Pokemon and laughed happily, when she came rushing back towards her. Flying up and down in excitement and glee, as she then approaches the two and fired off another gust attack towards the teens. Hoping that this will help the two of them too cool off a bit more. With May laughing and grunting a bit from the overly strong winds, feeling her shirt pushing against her body and chest. "Okay, okay Beautifly that is enough we're good!" exclaimed the girl while laughing happily then smiles when the winds died down. "Great Job Beautifly you did wonderful!" The girl praise and then giggled at the way Beautifly, happily place both hands together and bashfully thanks the girl for the praise and then nods her head when May then asks "think could keep us cool every two minutes once we reach the cave?" and laughed when the butterfly Pokemon. Chattered happily and gently hugs the girl and decides to fly behind her and Robert, figuring their backs would need air the most.

Xxx

The cave was definitely cool and nice to sit in. As May can literally feel the air inside is inviting and behaving just like an air conditioner! The girl couldn't help but let out a happy sigh of relief and nearly relaxing and almost having Robert falling off from her shoulders. With the shoulder blades part of her shirt, sliding down on both ends revealing a bit more of her cleavage out in the open and stopping right in the middle of her arm. "Oh wow feel that cold air…this is perfect for Robert!" She exclaimed and immediately turn her head at Beautifly "thank you so much Beautifly, come on return back in the ball."

May would have said that only to feel the bug Pokemon floating forward, grabbing her arm to stop her. Then shook her head no at the girl while then patting her own chest. "You want to stay out and make sure Robert and I are okay?" May pondered with the behavior Beautifly is giving. As the bug Pokemon nodded and happily bounced in the air indicating May is correct. Making the girl to giggle and laugh lightly "alright then you are in charge of our health then! Now…let me help get Robert settled and hopefully get him to wake up…"

After finding the secret base laptop that comes with the standards of making a secret base. As well as somehow…appearing in the spot trainers make? May went ahead and check inside the storage box to see if there were some appliances or beds she can place out in the base…and was glad to seeing some. Even realizing there was email for her, in which the girl opened it up and reads what was written. Only to then smile softly and giggled…it was her mother that sent the email and had wrote it in advance, as well programed it to be sent to May. Once the girl has gone and decides to o make her own secret base, with all the requirement appliances and furniture she needs to be comfortable.

"Oh mom even when I'm away you are still looking out for me." The girl stated while looking towards Robert. Who is resting on the bed and seems to be very comfortable as well cooling off. Which is good considering she doesn't know how much longer he could handle the heat…especially for walking in it from 6am in the morning and then too 8am. Even though it was supposed to be a thirty minute walk from Slateport to Maulville? They had ran into some trouble with Team Aqua trying to take or steal something in the Slateport Museum, causing both May and Robert to go and fend off Archie and his cronies! Even and this is May's personal opinion and a word she won't openly say 'tramp' of the female admin Shelly, who had the nerve! THE NERVE to talk and hit on her boyfriend!

Those words suddenly caused May to widen her eyes and blushed crimson red, as she then quickly shook her head and focus back at the laptop and withdrawing the items from the storage box " _what the hell was that about? Robert…isn't my boyfriend well I mean, he is a boy and a friend, but not like."_ She quickly growls and slaps her face cheeks quickly. In a way to get rid of that train of thought immediately and decides to focus on taking care of her and Robert's condition right now as well cooling themselves off.

Xxx

Once she got everything placed with a small mini-fridge that May immediately stocked it up with both her and Robert's foods and snacks. Some floor mats to place on the ground and even some decorations to place on the rocky walls, to give it a homey feel. With couple of chairs, tables and even coffee tables to place around the somewhat medium space of the secret base. All in good and organize fashion as the girl couldn't help but huff out and wipe her forehead a bit, too getting rid more of the sweat building up on her.

As she then giggles when Beautifly who was sitting down next to Robert and gently blowing cold air for him? Immediately whip her attention at May and flew towards the girl, bringing refreshing air towards the girl with a happy smile "aw don't worry Beautifly, just worked a lot by moving things around." The girl explained though welcomed the air greatly, as she smiles and lifts her head up much she could to get the fresh air against her neck and down her shirt. Speaking of which and humming…May looks down at her shirt with light disgust, noticing how much it is covered in her own sweat and even can see the sweat on it.

The girl then look over at Robert: seeing the same thing with his own shirt as well. "…I'm sure he won't mind if we take them off." May openly said and goes to grab her shirt hems and ready to lift it up. Only to stop suddenly with her mind wandering off. " _But if I do take off my shirt…I will be in nothing but my purple spotted bra…"_ sure she had stripped in front of the boy couple times back on crescent island and even Dewford beach? But those times the girl had her swimsuit underneath her clothing. Not today though as she is in her bra and underwear ever since arriving to slateport yesterday, considering they're no reason to wearing a Bikini underneath anymore. On the account there won't be any more waters coming their way, except for couple lakes and ponds. May slowly looks at Robert sleeping form and back down at her shirt, holding it halfway up her body and exposing her somewhat sweaty tone stomach and abs " _you know what girl? Forget about worrying of what Robert will see or not, you both are sweaty and need to get out of your shirts. Don't want them to cause discomfort!"_ And with those final thoughts and deciding their health is more important than modesty?

May threw the shirt over her head and breasts, throwing it down into the ground and sighing out as her moderate c cup boobs. Bounced and jiggle lightly against her white color bra with purple spots on them; feeling chills going down her body in a welcoming fashion and is actually glad she decided against keeping the shirt on now! As the nice cool air is very welcoming and already cooling her heated body right away "aw yeah that is much better!" She praised while smiling at Beautifly, who is nodding back and has many times before while a silcoon, asks the girl why she never takes her shirt off?

Only to figure out why after evolving into her final stage: is because unlike Pokemon, humans don't have fur to cover themselves with and exposing their skins. And since May has explained best of her abilities to her and the other Pokemon? With a help from Robert's Pikachu, it is wrong for humans to wander and walk out in the open without any clothes. Not only it is not modest but they can also cause somewhat, mayhem or get into trouble with Officer Jenny.

Beautifly will say this though her trainer looks amazing and could not help but clap her hands happily at the girl. Making May to blush a bit and rubs the back of her neck "eheh well I don't know why your clapping, but it is definitely good to feel fresh cool air hitting against me." Now she has to get Robert's own shirt off from the boy. Exposing that nice…smooth, strong and firm body of his that even imagining it in her head, caused her to have a faraway look. Only to quickly shook her head and get rid of those thoughts with a blush. As she couldn't believe how much she been thinking of Robert, without his shirt on these past few hours.

" _It probably didn't help with how much we've been kissing yesterday and early this morning…"_ The girl then let out some breath of air and begins walking over too Robert. Who looks like is doing a lot better than he was outside with no signs of sweating anywhere. Along with his breathing being back to normal, indicating that he is resting just fine and is almost ready to wake up. May couldn't help but giggle and softly sat down on the edge of the small bed. Moving a hand forward and resting it gently on his forehead: caressing it with loving care along with moving her fingers. Against his sweaty hair bangs…much he is out of the woods? May should definitely get Robert clean up or washed up with something. "Definitely not taking you outside though, don't want to risk you passing out again." May giggled and then leans down to his face and kisses him on the forehead. "Alright Robert hopefully you can hear me. But I think be good if you wake up now…" May informed the boy as she pulls away from his face and gave a soft smile. "Don't want you to over sleep past lunch now right?" May laughed as she goes and decides to take Robert's shirt off for him.

The girl went ahead and reaches for the hem of Robert's shirt and begin pulling up along his body and arms. As she is being very careful of how she is doing this, on the account…she didn't want to wake the boy up right away or having him falling on the floor. May though is blushing throughout doing this as she never disrobe somebody before. Let alone one who is a boy as she gulps a bit and tries to calm her nerves down. As she is getting worked up over nothing and through something very stupid and dumb…

But she couldn't help it nor could May stop staring at Robert's body. Making the girl to breathe lightly and quickly with her eyes shifting towards his face and back down at his body. Removed her hands away from his shirt, lightly sucking in her lower lip. May then places her right hand down on Robert's chest, nearly whipping her hand away when the boy let out a low hiss of breath and tensing a bit. Only to then relax indicating May's touch was probably cold and having him react to it.

Getting courage back again and swallowing down her nervousness. May places her hand back onto the chest with the left hand meeting with her right. She then begins to start caressing and feeling the boy's chest and abs, as she couldn't believe how smooth and firm they were? Yeah sure they weren't overly muscled or big but who cares! The way he has taken quite good care of his body, the way how his build is that of an athlete is actually even if she doesn't know it? Is turning May on as she giggled and smile lightly, continuing to caress and care for his tone chest. Rubbing and kneading into it and moving her slightly shaky hands and fingers across the body and begins moving down towards his stomach and sides.

" _For someone who has only traveled in Kanto so far? Is pretty well built…"_ May then giggled as she then moved one hair behind her and then lays her head against his chest. Smiling and closing her eyes, hearing the boy's heart beat pounding against his chest and May's ears. Earning the girl to sigh and actually almost become lost in the rhythm it was giving. " _Good his heat beat is normal and very relaxing…"_ the girl continued laying like that for a few more minutes. Worrying her Beautifly if there was something wrong? And was about to chirp out her name only to then smiled, seeing the girl lifting herself off from the boy's chest and then reaches her right arm out. Caressing and softly brushing the back of her hand on Robert's left face cheek "I will get lunch ready Robert alright? For now let me get this off and then you can get some more sleep." She told the boy and fully gets the shirt off from him and tossed it right over towards her own shirt.

Xxx

Couple minutes went by in the secret base with Robert and May. As to the girl it felt like hours for her but knew it wasn't considering one of the things her mom gotten her. Was a clock that ran on really strong batteries and showed only an hour has passed, ever since they arrived inside…with the temperature outside not at all subsiding one bit!

"Uhh…" a voice groaned out alerting May who was near a small camp fire. Widen her eyes and smiled brightly from hearing Robert! Watching the boy slowly sitting up and gritting his teeth a bit: all the while rubbing and shaking his head "what…huh?" Robert continued while blinking and adjusting his eyes then faces over towards the center of the room. With his vision somewhat blurry as it is slowly coming back into view. "May…?"

"Hey sleepy head! Had a nice nap?" The girl asks with a giggle and turns her attention back at the food she placed inside a pot. "Lunch is almost ready Robert, sorry for not waking you. Just looked so cute in your sleep!" May announced and then widened her eyes of what she just said, blushing crimson red. But didn't care and continued making the food humming lightly.

"Sleep…ugh right", Robert began and threw his legs around the bed and placing them on the floor. Only to then quickly shoot them back up to his chest. "Whoa cold what the heck!?" making the boy wide awake now and aware of his surroundings. "What…where? May where are we and how is it this cold inside and…" he then blushed deep crimson when the girl. After stirring what appears to be some stew, with different kind of lunch meat on the side. Twisted her body at him in which the force caused her breasts to bounce and jiggle a bit in what appears to be her…bra?! "Ack May where the heck is your shirt?! And why are you only in your bra!" Robert shouted and then blushed even deeper color of noticing the girl bra.

Earning a loud giggle from May as she too had a slight blush on her face, but she expected this. As she raised the ladle in her hand and waved it around. "Because silly it was so hot and humid outside, I was covered in nothing but my sweat!" With the tone of her voice in fashion of what's the big deal? Making Robert to raise questions of why May doesn't care, she is only in her bra? Only to then be told of how hot and humid it was outside…it must've made the girl wanting to take her shirt off to cool herself. "Besides", she began while then pouring the stew and sandwiches on what appears to be plates they packed for their journey: standing up and walking to the picnic table she set up. Happily bouncing with each step she is making and forcing her breasts to bounce lightly with each step she makes and then leans forward. To start placing the food down and setting the table up; making Robert whose timing was bad or good of how you put it?

Is getting a great eye view of the girl's cleavage through the said bra, along with the way how there were some glands of sweat. Sliding along her smooth fine looking skin and between her breasts, inside the cleavage. Causing him to shake out of it and try to calm down his nerves and figure out exactly what happened?

May, who looked up after placing the forks down and such notice Robert's behavior. And couldn't help but laugh lightly…even though she should be somewhat embarrassed about exposing so much skin. Or even exposing almost a lot of her boobs to the boy? But not at all feel a bit embarrassed or even worried about showing so much skin…mater in fact it kind of making her feel somewhat proud.

Proud that she herself is making Robert behave and act in such a way, unlike that good for nothing low down teasing Sherry of team Aqua! "Whoa easy May, easy don't lose your cool because of that seductress!" whispered the girl and shook her head a bit. As she then proudly stood up straight and smiles brightly at the boy. "Okay Robert the food is ready come and eat!" she giggles while wrapping her arms behind her back, swaying left and right "I hope it will be good took me awhile, to follow your recipe."

May explained while watching the boy who after getting up and shivering a bit. From the cold air the cave is producing, as well as taking notice of not wearing a shirt. Began walking over carefully towards her and began looking around the cave "I hope you didn't mind me going through your bag." May chuckled while rubbing the back of her neck "I don't have any recipes brought with me when I left on my journey. So in a way had trouble cooking the stew perfectly." And watches Robert letting out a low huh and then smiles lightly.

"Yeah it's alright May had a feeling you wouldn't have much recipes brought with ya." Robert then carefully sat down and sniffs the food. Humming in delight as it definitely does smell good and possibly taste good too "uh May?" Robert began as he scoots the chair forward. Watching the girl sitting down or more of plopping herself down, having bit of her bra straps hanging down from her shoulder. Only for her to lift it back up and then grabs her bra; too then adjusting them as so they wouldn't start falling down and exposing her boobs. Making Robert to look away with him clearing his throat "exactly why is my shirt off, as well as yours? As well as where exactly are we?" The boy asks while facing forward when asking this and then moved his arms around, with his head motioning the cave they were in. In which the girl just happily grins and gives a victory sign with her fingers.

"To answer the following questions this here Robert what you see?" The girl began while motion towards the furniture and appliances her mother gotten for her. "This here is called the Secret base, a hide out if some will call it. Is where Trainers and travels can go and make their own little living space while traveling, with their Pokemon knowing the move secret power." May informs Robert as he nods lightly and smacks his lips a bit, as the food is definitely inviting and began eating.

Hoping he wouldn't be rude to May when doing so, which from the smile and look on her face? He wasn't at all being rude to her and knows, about his poor health condition. Especially when he gave a call back to his mother in Kanto, to inform her about him safely arriving in Kanto. "The second question: the reason why you and I don't have any shirts on is because, they were covered in our sweat Robert." May then sheepishly scratch the tip of her finger against her face cheek "so I hope you didn't mind of me taking your shirt off? Cause you really needed to get it off, or else it will start making a rash."

"Same for you too huh guess…that make sense." Robert coughed out and then puts the stew in his mouth. Widening his eyes and then having a very pleased and delightful expression "oh wow May…this is amazing!"

"REALLY!? You really think so!" exclaimed the girl with excitement as she stood up a bit. With Robert nodding his head and playfully saying it is even better than his own stew. In which she laughs and scoffs with a hand waving "pfft please I doubt my stew is better than yours!" she playfully announced with earnest behind her tone and sat down. Beginning to eat and hum in happiness "but will admit it's probably right up there!" earning both girl and boy to laugh out and enjoying their launch.

"Beautifly! Fly!" the butterfly Pokemon suddenly chanted out alerting them of her presence. Along with May petting the Pokemon head, after landing and sitting down on the table. Almost forgetting Beautifly important role in all of this!

"Then I have to thank you Beautifly for finding this place, since you out of all the Pokémon here?" Robert then smiled and reaches a hand out and pets her head. Making the butterfly to happily giggle from feeling both May and Robert petting her. "You're the only one who has secret power…thanks Beautifly, as well as trying to keep us cool outside." Him praising the female Pokemon, had the bug type to becoming bashful while twisting and turning in her seat. Trying to cover up much of her blush as possible, earning some giggles and chuckles from her trainer and Robert.

"Yup she is a great life savior and Pokemon to have around." May exclaimed with happiness and pushes a bowl forward. "Here you go Beautifly, you deserve it for helping us out." May then laughed when the butterfly extended her curled up like nose and began to eat and suck up the very small stew bowl. As May then faces forward back at Robert with a smile.

"So…anything about the heat dropping anytime soon?" Robert asks with concern. Watching the girl sighing out and shaking her head no. As she then rests against her hand with elbow on the table top "still hot as ever huh?" in which she nodded and look to the corner of her face. While eating some more of the food and sandwiches she made.

"The radio I have placed inside here said the heat won't go away, until late at night around like 4am." May growled in frustration as she tears a piece of roll and dip it lightly into the broth of the stew. "So much for any traveling plans today huh?" which reminds May. She needed to apologize to Robert about this morning and wanting them to get a head start through route 110. Before the heat began to becoming too much for both she and him during their traveling through it. "Robert I"

"Don't", Robert quickly said with a chuckle "you don't need to apologize for anything May. I would have done the same thing too. By waking up early as possible and hopefully beat the temperatures before it becomes too much." He informed her with a smile, causing the girl who is sitting across from him. To blink her eyes a bit and then gave a soft hum while lowering her eyes halfway. "Perfectly honest I wished we did…and had bikes at the time. We would have beaten the heat." Robert chuckled as well as May, as they continued eating and enjoying the meal.

"Well this food isn't going to eat itself. Let's try and fill in our stomachs!" announced May with a welcoming smile and lifted her bowl up at Robert, who did the same to her and digs into the wonderful meal!

Xxx

Beautifly was sleeping soundly and peacefully on a nearby rock. Having a good filling for her stomach and the amazing food her trainer had made. Caused the little bug type to become very sleepy and tired, especially when she been using Gust on the two. Too keeping the teens cool from being outside in this heat until they reach inside the cave, as the butterfly Pokemon is laying on her back in a very relaxed way.

While with Robert and May who had left somewhat a mess on the table, with a few crumbs lying about on the table top. With their bowls stack against one another and on top of plates, with some broth still left over on them and dripping off from their spoons. With napkins crumbled up inside their stew bowls and absorbing whatever is left.

With sounds of gasping and moaning could be heard from the two of them. As after they were done eating and cleaning things up, with few soda drinks here and there. Robert had asked the girl of what they should do in the meantime? While they wait till the day was over, in which the girl already had something in mind and pinned Robert on the chair. As she climbs on top of his lap and immediately meshed they're lips together. Whispering to him "what better way to waste time than making out?" she giggled out with a playful tone and didn't even let Robert answer. Knowing full well the boy will enjoy it either way!

In which he will say she is correct, once she meshed her lips against his and nearly topping them over from the chair? The boy began right away returning the kiss back and pressed their deeply into each other. Smacking and moaning, opening and closing their mouths with each other sliding and wrapping their tongues together and even sucking against them. All the while becoming lost in their make out session and didn't care if they would pull back for air or not.

The heat building up inside of them was rapidly building up, causing the two teens to begin wrapping and moving their arms up against each other. With May gently rubbing and rocking her upper body against Robert's own exposed body, enjoying the way how her bra cover boobs will gently be pressed and pushed against his body. Earning some moans and groans from herself and from Robert, as the boy can feel May's hands touching his sides gently and begins rubbing them up and down with great tender care.

May even felt Robert moving his hands up to her back and sliding each hand in opposite directions from one another. Earning some gasps and moans from the girl as she pulled away and letting out some harsh breaths "oh Robert that feels really good." May moaned out and smiles softly as she rests her head against his shoulders. Gasping and breathing lightly as she whispers "kiss…kiss my neck please, I want to feel your lips on my skin." She breathed out and had a very hazy look in her eyes.

In which had Robert laughing a bit as he looks at her and showed concern a bit, feeling his stomach twisting and turning in a funny fashion. Wondering why it is he is feeling weird? Only to let it go and whispers with hush of breath, making May to shiver and shake from the tone of his voice. "You sure May?" in which she stuttered yes, yes in a very frantic way. Wanting Robert to kiss her neck, even more so as she tilt her head further away and even lifted her hair out of the way.

"Well what are you-you waiting for?" May giggled with a very teasing look and then moaned happily. When Robert shook his head and then obliges by leaning forward and begins kissing against her neck. Causing new waves of pleasure to course through the girl's body, as well as Robert too. When May didn't want to leave the boy behind and kisses against his own neck, while clutching against his sides tightly.

After a while of kissing with each other on the chairs, May got off of Robert bringing the boy up with her. As she then began walking towards the wall of the secret base: having her hands reaching and stretching up high above her head with need in her eyes "pin me…" she breathlessly said to Robert. Earning a big blush on her face as well as Robert, especially considering the pose she is making and leaning up against the wall?

Had her chest pushing outward as well rising and falling from the heavy breathing she's having. Along with some of the sweat they build up from kissing each other and making out on the chairs. Had ran down along the side of her face, down her face cheek and dripping off from her chin to her cleavage. As well as the straps for the girl's bra straps, hanging off and threatening to slide of her arms. As they rest against her forearms "Pin me Robert what are you waiting for!" she urgently announced while gently rubbing her legs against one another. Feeling very funny and weird around her stomach, just like Robert earlier on the chair.

Though before she could even think or react to it? May let out a giggling moan when she watches Robert, with uneasiness and somewhat nervous of what she wanted him to do…step forward and reaches one hand up to her own hands. Pinning them together against the wall and brought her back into another heated make out session, making sure to gently press up against the girl and feeling her entire figure pressing up against his own body. As both girl and boy were once against becoming lost in their kissing session that another couple hours has passed.

Gasping and breathing heavily as well as both building up a lot of sweat, May pulled away from Robert's mouth and once more wanting him to kiss her neck. In which he oblige and does so, as she began looking through the secret base with haziness in her eyes and somewhat filled with an unknown emotion called 'lust' as the girl giggles between gasps. As she manage to break her hands free from his hold and eagerly wrapped around Robert's back and begins caressing him lovingly, while closing her eyes and leaning her head against his.

"Robert…are you feeling the same thing as I am?" May asks with just but a whisper, in which she felt Robert stopping from what he is doing and pulls away from the girl's neck. Unaware he had left a hickey on her, with her doing the same to him before he pulled away from her neck. As they both who are breathing and panting heavily, stared at one anothers eyes. Emerald to Sapphire as he grins lightly and chuckle bashfully.

"If I think it is the feeling you are feeling…then…ye-yes." Another thing she loves about the boy. He can be quite bashful and shy with certain situations. Especially when it is coming to the subject of girls…or more of around her. As she giggles at him and kisses him passionately on his lips, causing his eyes to bulge widely and noticing the difference between this kiss from their usual kissing. Along with even feeling May pushing more and more against his lips, causing him to have whirlwinds of thoughts buzzing around his head!

Only to then say heck with it and knows what it is now…it was love. They're both were falling in love with each other and he…he likes the feeling, the emotion and how both he and she can spark with one another! May gasps and gave a very heavy blush when she felt Robert arms, tightly wrapping around her and hugging her closely too him while being leaned back with the boy. Returning the kiss with the same amount of passion as her, causing the girl to have her own whirlwind of thoughts flooding her mind as well as feeling her body. Responding greatly with his response and even lifted her leg up from the floor, gently siding and rubbing against his own. As she felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head and letting out a very loud gasp of breath and nearly fell backwards, only for Robert to quickly catching her.

Watching in slight concern of the girl dizzy state. As she rests both hands against each shoulders of his and then hiccup giggled "now…that" she started while pointing at the boy. "Has to be the best responsive passionate kiss ever!" And brought him back into her lips before he could even laugh or respond to her!

Xxx

May and Robert weren't sure of how many hours has passed this time around, after May locked lips with the boy once more. After he returned her passionate kiss with his own, as the two of them were now on the bed in the secret base.

With the girl on top and Robert on the bottom, his hands roaming and sliding against her smooth and sweaty filled back. With the girl's own hands rubbing and sliding up and down on the boy's chest. As the two of them had tried many different spots of the secret base, in order to make out and kiss each other!

With Robert pinning and having May lying on top of the picnic table, with her legs wrapping around his waist and back. Laughing and going into a giggling fit when the boy began tickling her ribs and sides: while they followed up with the two of them kissing wrestling with each other on the floor, with both girl and boy rolling around with light bounces when they try to pin one another or keeping the other still on the floor.

All leading up to them being on the bed and making out there, as Robert and May can feel the heat inside of them. Becoming way too much and nearly being suffocated in it, they didn't know what they wanted or what their bodies wanted to do! As the straps of May's bra were literally hanging dangerous off from the girl, being down her arms and the bra itself. Ready to release and expose her entire breasts out in the open.

Robert's hands that were moving and sliding against the girls back. Was beginning to move from to her sides and down to her stomach and up her body. Earning gasps and quick breaths from the girl, as May is doing somewhat the same thing with Robert. As she began moving her hands from the top of his chest and sliding all the way down to his abs, sides and stomach area. Beginning to fumble and move against the top of his pants.

Only for May to suddenly widen her eyes and shot upright away from Robert's mouth, whipping her arms for unknown reasons? To her breasts and trying to cover them for what she doesn't know off, squishing and pushing them against her boobs. As she stares down at Robert who is sharing the same wide eye expression and worriment in his looks. Shifting his gaze left and right as he wasn't sure what happened or what caused May to respond like so?

"Something", he went to ask only to get a finger against his lips. From May, who is covered in complete blush...trying her best to calm herself and her racing mind of what just happened? "M-may?"

"I'm alright Robert…I'm alright just…just give me a sec to figure out something." May said with breathless words and begin calming herself down as she shift her sapphire eyes a bit. Looking left and right down at the boy along with trying to figure out? What exactly it was that caused her to react so violently, or in this case…shoot such pleasures throughout her body?

Only to then blink her eyes and look slowly down at herself and saw Robert's hands, after she shot up in alert and slight fright. Saw them were very close to her breasts, or more of right near her underarms. With the fingers being very still and stiff as well the tips of his fingers? Were lightly pressing and pushing against the sides of her boobs, which May who tried to relax sat up straight again. Nearly moaning from suddenly feeling something shooting up through her spine and back.

The girl then looks down at Robert with somewhat curiosity in her eyes. Staring down at the boy who returned the look with his own confused expression, shifting his emerald eyes left and right a bit. Wondering what was up and why she pulled away like that? "Robert…" May stuttered out in light fear of what she is going to try and do with the boy.

In which Robert let out a low yeah and watches with a blush on his face, of the girl smiling fondly at him and beginning to lift herself off from him. As she then turns around with her back to him, moving his legs apart so this way she is able to sit between them. All the while tilting her head over her shoulder right at him; snickering a bit and did a come here motion with her one finger. Asking the boy to sit up and be pressed against her back. Which Robert nodded and carefully started rising up from his position and moves close to her nice and sweaty looking back, along with noticing the straps of her bra were ready to fall off or dangling from her forearms.

"There is…something I want to give a shot at. Hoping…hoping it will be good." May stuttered out. Losing her resolves slowly, as she moved both her arms back and grabbing Robert's own arms. As she slide and kneads them along Robert's arm lengths and then towards his hands "You…will just have to trust me on this Robert please…" she whispered very faintly with her eyes closing halfway. Showing emotions of excitement, worry and hopefulness: making Robert to be concern of what it is she wants him to do?

* **Warning Lime up ahead skip till you see Lime ends***

Only for him to now see it and watches both of their hands. To rise up onto her stomach forcing her to suck in some breath and then giggle lightly, and continuing their adventure upward on her nice and somewhat soak; how firm and soft it was to the touch and how easy it was for Robert. To move and knead his hands against her skin, earning more laughter and giggles of May. Who lean her head away from the boy's face, breathing and gasping heavily "Robert stop, stop you know I'm ticklish!" she laughed out.

Earning some nervous gasp of breaths from the boy as he smiles at her and managing to speak out "y-yeah I know…but if I think I know, what you are doing? As well as being very nervous about it…I figured it might help ease you're mind if I were to tickle ya." Robert breathed out lightly and then chuckles, when the girl leans forward just a tad and kisses him on the nose.

"And this is what I like about you Robert…you", she blushes and immediately stops their hands traveling further up. As they were now hovering and lingering in front of her bra covered boobs, poking and prodding gently at the tip of her breasts: earning some light hiss of breath from her and shuddering of her body. "Always think of others before yourself…which much it is a goooood trait." She moaned out with her mouth becoming a bit wide. Beginning to press and push their hands against her boobs lightly, squishing them and kneading them into her chest. "You-you shouldn't always put them before your own health…ooh god!" May managed to moan out and faced back forward.

Alerting Robert with a worried expression of the girl being hurt, only that when she faced forward? It caused him to move his head forward and on top of her shoulders. Giving him an amazing view down at her body; having him becoming crimson red on the face. As well as his hands that were being forced to push and knead into her covered breasts? Gave couple gropes and squeezes to those round orbs of hers, causing another slew of moans to come out from the girl's mouth. While she is moving her head back a bit throwing some sweat off from her head and is smiling!

Smiling from Robert touching and groping her breasts through her bra! What even confused Robert even more is that…she is actually enjoying it? "M…May?" Robert stuttered out as he tries his hardest, not to do anything to her breasts. But is unable to considering the girl is taking it upon herself, with her own hands that were still placed on top of his. To start moving and sliding them around and against her bra covered boobs, insisting to feel and enjoy the feeling of whatever is coursing through her body right now.

"Yes ooh…yes Robert?" May moaned and groaned out. Tilting her head over at the boy with a very pleased look on her face and what also seems to be bit of lust in her eyes. She continued moving and sliding their hands around her boobs, enjoying the way how Robert's hands were easily sinking into and pressing deep in her modest C cup boobs. Moving the bra coverings in every direction, shifting them and almost having them falling off from her body. With the straps now dangling and hanging very low of her body as the girl: through her hazy eyes, can see and read the nervousness in Robert's face.

Along with how he is somewhat scared of what's going on or is probably thinking he is hurting her. Making this very cute to her as the girl, removes her hands from their spots. Allowing Robert to do whatever he wanted and lifts them up, towards both sides of his face. Bringing him close to her and then meshing their lips deeply against one another in a heated make out session. With May pushing her tongue all the way in and began sucking, swirling and making out with Robert's own tongue: breathing heavily and gasping quick breaths of air, as this incentive gave the boy enough courage to begin rubbing and massaging her boobs slowly.

"Make me feel good Robert and I will make you feel good." May managed to say after pulling away for some air and moaned loudly after the boy, pushed both her breasts up far as possible and letting them then drop down. As Robert, who is still uncertain about all of this, nodded his head and chuckled out.

"If it will make you feel good May? Then I will do my best…after all." And the two of them smile and giggle with each other by pressing their foreheads together. Feeling May wrapping her arms around his neck, if not a little uncomfortable of doing so since her back is against his chest. Both said at the same time with each other.

"We…sincerely love each other." They both said with a blush on their face and went back to kissing each other.

Xxx

All you could hear from the entrance of the Secret base was loud moans and groans echoing out. As the two lovers were definitely going all out with each other, of trying to pleasure and make one another feeling good. As they continued to treat and rub May's breasts with Robert's skilled hands squeezing, kneading and pushing into her covered boobs?

Had the girl lying on top of the boy in the bed, twisting and turning her body a bit to the left and right. From May suggesting Robert will have an easier time, massaging her covered breasts if she were too lightly lay on top of him. In which he at first wasn't sure, but went with it and found out she was right! Along with the fact both their sweaty bodies would keep rubbing and sliding along against each other, bringing them new sensation of massaging one another and pleasuring each other!

May throughout this felt like she was in heaven, and she really means it too! Here she thought just kissing and making out with the boy would be heaven? Never she thought actually having him touch and knead on her boobs would feel even greater! Enjoying the view and the way Robert's hands were doing their best to please her and pleasure the girl while groping her boobs. Watching the way how whenever he will grab one breast and pushing it upward? May can see the way the fleshy mounds of hers, would squish against her chest and slide all around against her sweaty body; while her left breast will be pulling downward and stretching out against her skin. Loving how it would try and flatten itself out to reach and keep up with Robert's movements.

May will then moan happily with somewhat lust behind her voice, as the boy who is now kissing and sucking against her neck. Grab a hold of both of her breasts and begin kneading and sliding his fingers up and down against each covered breasts, without realizing he is removing the bra coverings from her nipples as they could be seen quickly only to disappear back inside the cups of her bra.

But May wasn't the only one who was being pleasured, oh no far from it she thought. Considering her positioning and being laid on top of Robert's body? The girl through sliding up and down against Robert body, chest and pants? She would once in a while feel something poking at her lower back and rear? Even so gently pushing against the hem of her shorts, whenever she will move up against his body.

It took her awhile to realize what it was she is feeling and caused the girl. To suck in a lot of breath and let out a long drawn out moan! If she thinks that certain part of Robert's body is what she think it is? Then it means not only is she being turned on from her boyfriend…ROBERT, advances as they haven't officially announced themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend…even though they are way past the friends zone.

But May herself is turning Robert on and that what's poking up against her? Is the result of everything they have been doing today! Or just his body reacting naturally of what it is they are doing " _Nah I will go with I'm the one causing that feeling for him!"_ and thus figuring she shouldn't have all the fun? May figured to return the favor back by pleasuring Robert. So after couple more minutes of positioning and aiming just right, along with making sure Robert's hands would still be on her boobs?

May managed to slide herself further up Robert's body, so in a way that she can easily be able not to just slide and move against him poking her? But as well as being able to pleasure him back, by kneading her lower body against his…well tented pants. As she don't think has enough courage or might lose her mental if she were to call it the correct term…

Both teens let out sharp gasps and moans as when May manage to feel it and begin rubbing against Robert's tented pants? It gave a god response and having the boy, squeezing the daylights out of her boobs Causing the fabric of her bra to slip and poke in between each of his fingers, even causing them to coming off from her body as the straps couldn't take it anymore and snapped from their hooks, making the girls boobs ready to be free "Oh man, oh man Robert please don't stop!" May managed to finally say between all the gasping and heavy breathing.

Continuing to rub and wiggle her rear against his tented pants, enjoying the way how her tight latex shorts. Are pushing and sliding around with his tented pants, forcing it to slip and slide between her cheeks. Earning growls and groans from Robert, actually pleasuring the boy while she is doing this and him pleasuring her by; lightly bouncing and pushing his fingers into her boobs. As both teens were becoming lost and blinded by their love making, they were slowly allowing their hormones to start taking over them, to the point where May even threw off her bra onto the side of the bed and letting out screams of yes over and over.

* **Lime ends*  
**

Xxx

"That…" May began as two hours has now passed since the two of them were pleasuring to one another. Both resting and laying down on the bed, with both their backs against each other. Entirely embarrassed and outright not looking at one another. For what they have done was definitely something their parents would not be proud of…let alone they couldn't believe how far they almost took it!

"Embarrassing?" Robert finished without moving on the spot of the bed. Making sure to keep looking at the wall. With May facing and looking out into the opening of the secret base, both of their bodies covered in sweat. With the girl and boy trying to get rid of that still tickling feeling, from pleasuring each other so much and touching one another. Had May giggling lightly from the comment and lightly nod, having her rear, despite it or not to still rub and push against Robert's own rear. Much she wants to stop it seems this left over sensation, is going to die down slowly.

"I…guess so but…it felt good to right?" May asks while giggling lightly to herself and continuing to blush. All the while before Robert could even answer or speak to the girl? He felt May turning her body around and facing towards his back, reaches an arm over his body and down onto his chest. Bringing him into a tight hug "it felt good for me. Especially…when I now know I can pleasure you too." She giggled out and right away brought Robert into a deep kiss.

Right before he could even ask May of how she was able to pleasure him? Let alone rubbing and sliding her rear down near his pelvis, but let it go for now and returns the kiss for the girl. As she begins pulling away and dragging her tongue along with Robert's tongue. Letting out a huff of air and then quickly return her back against him "though I think will be best now Robert…we should get some sleep." May explained while tilting her head at him a bit, then eye smile towards him. With Robert…laughing a bit and doing the same.

Along with May being correct after what they went through today? Overheating in the sun, Robert passing out and May carrying him through route 110, with the temperatures being very unhealthy to travel in. And even still is at night with the temperatures still being near the 100 mark…still not healthy for anyone to travel through the fields.

Of course it will be somewhat difficult for the two of them too sleep tonight. On the account that sensation is still slowly dying down and the two of them, can't help but push and press one another rear against each other. Or having their shirtless bodies, exception of May putting her bra back on after realizing the girl threw it off during their make out session…still rubbing and sliding against one another.

But…what was the most embarrassing feeling the two of them had today and still trying to comprehend of what they did? From after feeling somewhat of a pressure inside of them throughout rubbing, massaging, squeezing and pinching May's breasts. With May bouncing, tapping and wiggling her rear against Robert's tent the two of them, for odd reason and trying to figure it out felt that pressure building up inside of them…to suddenly feel gone?

Well whatever it was they felt and somewhat hiding themselves from one another. Had to get new pairs of clothing under their long sleeve pants and shorts. As well as unable to face each other after coming back into the secret base, as they just went ahead and laid down on the bed.

If anything and by tomorrow morning and feeling too embarrassed of what just happened? May and Robert by the time they reach Maulville city: decides they should split up and try to figure out what just occurred here in the secret base, along with figuring it might be good if they were to go separate way for now.

After all Skitty has been acting funny lately ever since they began shipping off to slateport city, while Robert. Who early this morning told May he wanted to go and train his Pokemon as well as possibly, catch another member for the team. Little the two of them even know and the strong feelings they have for each other?

They will have a difficult time not trying to keep each other out of their thoughts or staying away from one another. Afraid that if they don't separate they might take things even further with their love that…it scares them. Once they arrive at Maulville city they will be getting unexpected help, from two team members they would never expect, will help them out with their little situation as their journey continues!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone here is the last chapter for now. I am going to take a small break from writing this story, on the account of being able to write and get 5 chapters done over the past couple weeks? Is kind of surprising on my end, as usually takes awhile for me to get chapters updated and such lol. I know in previous chapter I said 4 and 5 will have lime scenes? But..eh decided against having one for this one on the account, this chapter alone got a bit to long for my taste and the lime scene would make it even longer. Anyway my real focus on this chapter, is actually making Sherry lying to May be believable, along with having May's self-esteem and doubts feel legit and real after Shelly got done through talking with her.  
**

 **So without further adieu here is the next chapter! Have fun reading and enjoy! There will be more chapters later, but right now going to go and focus updating my other stories. I will come back to this though and get it done. So yeah, ENJOY!**

 **Edit: Fixing Sherry to Shelly, don't know how I mixed these two up.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 5: Payback, Courtney and Shelly teach their enemy a lesson!**

"The heat may not be as bad as yesterday, I am glad though it is tolerable for today wouldn't you agree Pikachu?" Robert asked his Pokemon partner while he stretches his arms above his head and yawning out. Walking around in Maulville city with May, who was next to him being awfully quiet today. Not making any single sound or noise from leaving the secret base this morning with the boy.

Heck even Robert himself didn't talk all that much today either. Only once in a while towards Pikachu; making the female Pokemon becoming quite uncomfortable with all this silence between the two of them…wondering exactly what happened yesterday? That made the two young teens to becoming socially awkward today? It is making Pikachu worried about the two of them not even speaking to each other again!

"Pi...Pikachu pika-pi?" chanted the female Pokemon down at Robert from the back of his head. Lightly tapping his head and moving her paws around his hair: asking if everything seems alright with the two of them. By pointing at Robert first and then towards May, having the girl who heard the Pokemon to turn her head at her and then looks down at Robert.

Only then turn her head away with a very wide blush on her face, using her right hand. To go up and tries to cover up her face, as if trying to avoid or hide her embarrassment? Waiting for Robert to answer and speak up to the female Pokemon; had the boy doing the same thing as May. Same motions and actions with his own body like her trying to hide or cover his blush.

"Oh uh there nothing wrong Pikachu we…" Robert paused his sentence to figure out how to explain this? Especially to a Pokemon who won't really understand human interactions, when it comes down to love…"that is to say", he moved two of his hands up and points at one another. Then spins them around each other as he continue saying "what I'm trying to explain is uh."

Thankfully May, who could not help but laugh at Robert's shyness, decided to come and save the boy from explaining an embarrassing discussion "it is something that we did yesterday Pikachu. Causing us to behave and act like this", the girl then shook her head with a giggle. "Nothing to worry about us not speaking to each other: it's just something we are trying to well…" she then looks away silently with a very bashful uh.

"Understand our feelings is all", Robert finished for her and grins lightly when May pounded a fist into her open palm. She then turns up at the electric mouse with a nod "so don't worry okay Pikachu?" Robert told her once more, while bringing one hand up and begins scratching the side of Pikachu's body.

Earning a happy cha and hum from the Pokémon. Doing her best to lean more into the boy's touch and then giggles lightly when he pulled his hand away. And continue walking forward with May, as the two teens were beginning to head into the center of town. Passing by couple of shops and stores of this nice and big town. Walking past by the game corner where people go and play games like: the slot machines, Pokemon bingo and the infamous game 'high or low' where you can easily get sucked into it so much! That you will come out with lesser coins than when you came in.

Robert, who had somewhat experience with a game corner back in Celadon city? Warn May ahead of time that they can be quite addicting and wouldn't be good. If the girl were to decide and check it out while playing the games. Saying and informing her it can be quite waste of money, just to win their overly price prizes! "How big of coins are we talking about?" May asks openly as they continued walking and passing the game corner.

Only for her Robert and Pikachu, too wince one halfway hearing what sounded like somebody? Was shouting and using their sailor mouth to its fullest and promptly was thrown out from the building. In which had May coming to a decision right away of not ever going to a game corner at all! Especially if people will get overly worked up just like that!

"On second though Robert…I don't think you will have to worry about me going there." May giggle and went into full laughter with a smiling face. From Robert chuckling and laughing when he pulled her in close; hugging her by wrapping an arm around her neck. Only then for both girl and boy to yelp out and quickly pulled apart! Making Pikachu seriously curious now of what happened with them yesterday!

Clearing his throat and seeing they were approaching the Pokemon center. This is where Robert figure will be best for the two of them, to split up for now and go do their own things. After all Robert, who has been traveling and walking through Hoenn with May for nearly now a month and a half. Figure to get in some privet and intense training for his Pokemon team and possibly go and catch some new Pokemon to the team…

While for May who has been concerned about her Skitty, ever since she behaving different when they left Dewford town. Has heard and gotten information from Nurse Joy back in Slateport; stating that west of Maulville city and through route 117, is where a Pokemon daycare could be found as well as Verdenturf town if she were to keep heading west. Where Wally uncle and aunt lives when the boy, before leaving Petalburg and getting Ralts for his first Pokemon…had moved and lived at in hopes of his family. Wanting to be sure that his health will improve if he lived, in a mountainous area with fresh open air.

The two children after walking couple more steps came to a complete stop and turn too face each other. With somewhat awkward silence with Robert, rubbing and scratching the back of his neck. With May shifting and moving her sapphire eyes anywhere but Robert, kicking the dirt lightly with the tip of her foot. Oh how much that urge building up inside of them; is swelling up, having their train of thoughts of being with each other again and hold each other in their arms.

Wanting them to make out and return to that amazing feeling they felt yesterday. Even May wanted those skilled, somewhat tough hands of Roberts. Too go back on her breasts, massaging them again and squeezing them…they both then breathed in and then out. Feeling that if they were to let those thoughts, clog up their minds ignoring what they were originally going to do today? The young lovers will never get anything done!

"Pii?" this silence was even causing Pikachu to become unnerving at this whole situation. Heck the female Pokemon can actually feel how much. The two of them seriously don't want to be apart from each other, or even separating from each other! Something is telling Pikachu though, this is a decision the two of them had made after arriving here…but what she doesn't know.

"So…" Robert began while gently looking away with a cough. Making May to giggle lightly as she too looked away and coughed a bit.

"So…" May said the same thing as Robert while gently rocking forward and back on her heels. "You heading north to go and find a new Pokemon for your party?" having Robert to nod his head and then shifts his gaze up at the girl. Making sure to still stare down at the ground as he too, rocking on his own feet.

"Yup. You going to the daycare to check and see what is up with Skitty's strange behavior?" Having May to nod her head and biting gently on her lips, watching Robert nod in return. Swinging his arms forward and back with his rocking motion. Making this somewhat awkward scene between the two of them? Into what Pikachu will now deem 'Romay cuteness' and holy cow are these two being really adorable! So much Pikachu doesn't know if he can stand it anymore as well finally connecting the dots of why these two: are behaving so awkwardly between each other!

They must have gone even further with their love making and because of it, the two of them doesn't know if they either want to keep exploring with these new emotions? Or try their best to ignore it and comprehend of what it is they felt. Making this female Pokemon to becoming proud, proud for her trainer to finally find that special someone! To share and show their love for one another and possibly winding up together!

Pikachu may not be a judge or good at spotting female humans, who may fit the bill for Robert. Boy one thing she will say for sure, Robert made an excellent choice of choosing May. Along with May finding that special someone in Robert reason? They're personality can easily work together they have great synergy between one another and, they both have amazing thirst of wanting to travel and loves Pokemon!

Hell the two of them compliments each other so well, you will have to be a crazy nut of not wanting to cheer them on! Pairing up with each other at the end of their quest and continuing being with one another. In turn has Pikachu wishing and praying to Arceus, nothing bad will happen between the two of them that will have them splitting up…

Shaking herself out of her thoughts and nearly missing what May is saying, Pikachu tuned back to reality and blinks her amber eyes at the two teen. Climbing a bit up on Robert's head a bit more looked over it, to see what it is they were looking at? Only to see the two were staring at Robert's Pokedex, scrolling down or searching up something she wasn't sure of…

"Trapinch is the Pokemon you wanted to look for you said?" May asks as she lightly took Robert's pokedex and begins typing it down. Watched Robert nodding his head and then looks over May's shoulders "curious though why you would want it?" the girl giggled as she finds the Pokemon Robert wanted and hands him the Pokedex.

Earning a big smile from the boy and accepted back his Pokedex "let's just say a trainer's hunch." He then looks at the information about the Pokemon: noticing which route it is in and saw one of his hunches were on the mark! It is definitely a desert dwelling Pokemon and since there is one in the north from Maulville? He will be able to head on out there and catch this wild Pokemon "I have this feeling telling me this Pokemon. Will evolve into a cool looking Pokemon if I train it well."

Having May to let out a low ah and nodding her head, only to then furrow her brows a bit. Whispering to herself in a soft tone " _wait Trapinch can evolve? I always thought they had no evolution lines…?"_ The girl then looks at Robert with blinking eyes and spoke up "Robert, you do know where to get this Pokemon right? Even the exact location you can find say Pokemon…"

Robert can hear the worry tone in the girl's voice and tone. Even he himself wasn't sure if he should even go to the desert: but if he wants to catch this Pokemon, he will have to brave the horrible temperatures in order to catch said Pokemon. Hell, Pikachu herself is also worried about what the boy is about to do! "I'm sure May and besides if I don't get some training done for my Pokemon and, catching another member for my party? For when the situation calls for it, we will have a Pokemon to help us get out of a jam! In case the others faint or lose in a fight." Robert then moved his fingers in a come closer motion while raising his Pokedex so they both can see it.

"Look the dex even says one of its ability? Is called arena trap, which prevents wild Pokemon and trainer's Pokemon escaping from battle." The boy informed with a smile and watches May's eyes, widen in complete shock and amazement. Making Robert wonder if she even knew about Pokemon having…

"I did not know that Pokemon has special abilities like this!" the girl excitedly look up at Pikachu with curiosity. "Does that mean your Pikachu also have an ability?" May asks while pointing up towards the female electric type Pokemon. And squealed in delight when the Pokemon, happily smiled with a nod and pounded her chest with pride!

Having Robert to laugh a bit and adjusting his hat a bit "yup every single Pokemon we encounter or see, as well fight in Trainer battles?" Robert then moved his right hand out with open palms. "All have some sort or form of abilities May, sometime they can help them out other times, it can change the weather conditions or even weaken a Pokemon ability in battle!" He exclaimed with a smile seeing the girl's eyes. Just bulging wider and wider as he continue telling her about Pokemon abilities. Although not a lot about them considering he himself, don't know what all Pokemon abilities or what they have so the conversation and lesson had to cut short.

"Pikachu ability is static?" May pondered as they felt small breeze of wind blowing against them. Rustling and brushing along the grassy plains and whipping up some of the sand from the dirt road of Maulville city. "How does it work if I can't see it?" May asks once more while getting up close to Robert's shoulders, looking and examining the female Pokemon closely to see where or how the ability work.

Making Pikachu to be quite bashful and giddy at the curious girl: as they both then heard Robert chuckling out "it's not something you can see right away May. Sometime their abilities from what I experienced so far. In my journey through Kanto; is that they can be somewhat passive or activate right away or sometime making contact with the Pokemon." Pikachu nodded in what Robert is saying being true and then giggles when May playfully lifted a hand, then begins poking and tickling the electric type Pokemon.

Pikachu then calms down after May stops and took couple steps back and wraps her hands behind her back. "Making contact…as in like physically? Is that how Pikachu static ability works?" May then beams brightly when Robert nodded and informed her a Pokemon, who physically attacks Pikachu with direct contact? Has a good chance of becoming paralyze after making contact with her and any electric types who has this ability.

May is just astonished even more so about Robert, having such knowledge of the Pokemon world than she does! "Wow in all my time studying and learning of what it takes to be a Pokemon trainer? I never knew anything about this stuff!" she threw her arms outward and slaps them back onto her sides. Holding onto her hips and puts more weight on her left leg "I guess when you said books can only teach you so much, turned out to be true."

Robert nodded as he was about to say or explain more about the abilities. Only to suddenly have Pikachu tapping his head, earning the boy to shift his gaze up at her. "OH right!" The boy chuckled after seeing the female Pokemon. Pointing and directing his attention towards the north; REMINDING him of what he is suppose too do today! In which is catching Trapinch from the desert "sorry May much I would like to stay and tell you much about abilities." He explained while lifting one arm up, pointing towards the north. In turn making May to widen her eyes and then giggles sheepishly, waving her right hand up and down in the fashion of go on ahead.

"Oh right, right sorry about keeping you from catching a Pokemon." May then happily steps forward and brought the boy into a small kiss on the lips. Which Robert returned it back while lightly holding her arms and then pulling away from one another, faster than the eye could blink! Considering they don't want to get those weird sensations building up inside of them again. That will having them not help themselves but to continue kissing and meshing their lips together: while moving things towards the trainers dorm and possibly having them once more…touching and groping one another bodies. Or May wanting Robert to place his hands on her boobs, with her being on top of him again.

Bouncing and rubbing her rear against his pelvis as well as against that certain spot on his body. "Good luck in finding Trapinch and be careful Robert please?" May suddenly asks while resting a hand against his cheek "the desert is a dangerous place with quicksand, sandstorms and even dangerous Pokemon who lives in the sands themselves." May then pulls her hand away and looks down with concern "and what you told me about Trapinch having Arena trap? You and your Pokemon might not be able to run away from them." She then moves a hand up slowly and grabs onto his right hand and then his left with her other hand.

Raising them up and clasping them together with a strong and firm hold "I…I don't know what I would do if something terrible happens to you and Pikachu. So please…comeback safe alright?" The girl begged with pleading eyes and can be seen with the way her eyes, were shimmering with great affection and concern for the boy.

Robert gave a confident smile and gently removes one hand from hers and comb it through her right pony tail hair. Laughing lightly "We will don't you worry don't forget." He then jokingly lifted up Mudkip Pokeball and gently tossing it up into the air and catching it as it came back down. "If anything I think mama Mudkip will make sure that we will get back. Ever since meeting my mom on the phone and speaking with her, while you were still sleeping the one day in the Pokemon center. Back at Petalburg city, the little water type has apparently adopted a mother's intuition."

Making May to nearly burst out in laughter and feeling a bit easier of needing to worry about the boy. "Right forgot how protective Mudkip has been lately, she definitely has that mother's intuition and needing to worry about…well her children from being in danger." She wasn't sure how to relate a Pokemon with a human being their children? But the way Mudkip has been as of lately and becoming very worried over the boy's health ever since they figured out. How much Robert has trouble walking or even being out in the sun; without sweating badly or having a hard time breathing in the fields.

Mudkip since joining with the two of them, became somewhat like a second mother for Robert. Making sure to go out of her way to check on his health or is needing some assistance. "Anyway!" the girl threw her hands up stopping all discussions, before they lose track of why or what they have plans for today. "You better get going Robert", the girl then reaches her hand over to her side and near her traveling pack. "Before you do though better take these", she then pulls out some goggles and moves her hand forward for the boy to take.

"What are these?" He asks while accepting them and examining them by tilting and turning them in his hands. Then was told what they were by May, explaining how they are called go-go goggles: a Devon corporation inventions. Allows travelers to see through any types of sandstorms or blizzards without being blinded!

"Or at least not sure about the blizzard part", she then brings Robert into another hug. Giving a very strong one for him in which he too did the same to her. As they both feeling a bit frisky there, and giggles at the ideas of the two of them having the same idea. With May squeaking a bit when she felt Robert, being somewhat daring pinched her left butt cheek while he groaned a bit. When she gently moved a knee over in front of him and pushes between his legs. "Good luck and be safe", she whispered and kisses his neck.

Feeling Robert doing the same by kissing her neck and they began pulling away with their arms. Sliding off from one another "you too May I hope you find out what's wrong with Skitty." And thus the two of them went their separate ways. May heading towards the west of town, where the Pokemon daycare is. While Robert heads north of the town where the desert area of Hoenn can be located along with the Pokemon Trapinch.

Little the two of them know, they were being watched and spied on by one of the admins of team aqua. With her long greyish-black hair. Being somewhat messy and strands of hair sticking out in many different places, spiking here and there reaching just above her lower back. As the tan skin woman chuckling to herself while resting behind a tree bark. Near where the two children were speaking to one another and discussing how, they should split up and do their own thing.

Moving her left arm up towards her red full lips, she gently flick her fingers on her lip while talking out loud to herself. Feeling team aqua uniform tank top snugging against her body nicely "you two just gave me the fuel I need to mess with your heads. At least to you girl", her name is Shelly one of the right hand members to their leader Archie!

"I will get payback for embarrassing me in front of Archie as well dissing my majestic looks!" Shelly growled out while pumping her arms a bit. Remembering those words May had told her back near the Museum! Saying how funny looking she was or even going out of the way, saying with her wild style looks? Would scare away everyone or anyone who were to look at her, then flee from making eye contact!

Even more so when Shelly pretended to mess with that boy by being interested in him. Or playfully trying to seduce him: only for that girl to become quite angry and had the nerve to shove her away, calling her a skank no less! Eying May's back and watching the girl happily walking along the road towards the Pokemon daycare; had Sherry cackling darkly to herself and drumming each fingers against one another.

"I'm so going to have fun messing with you today, especially now I know your weakness." The woman cackled and began laughing openly as she begins following May throughout the town, forming a devious plan in her head. Of how or ways to get her payback on the girl, or making her feel inadequate herself…after all? Girls who has boyfriends tend to become jealous and angry, if they learn that their boyfriends were cheating on them. She just needs to make sure it's believable that is the only drawback with the idea she has in mind.

Xxx

We turn our attention to another admin member of the other group, who works under team magma. Her name being Courtney, an interesting member among the team. Her fast calculations and analyzing the situation before her, can quite make her very intimidating person to meet. Especially when something catches her interest and will go the distance just to dissect the problem and open up with a solution behind it.

The girl is also known to be quite strong and somewhat close to her peers Tabitha and their Leader Maxie. The girl couldn't help but give a light blush on her face, a very rare emotion and trait she always tries and hide whenever she is around her teammates. Even if she is one to calculate and analyze everything in front of her? The girl can actually be very expressive about her feelings…even if they don't actually come out that way.

Courtney had practice the art of hiding her emotions and burring them deep within herself greatly. Giving her this very intimidating stance and stature she holds as an admin. Even being very powerful with her Pokemon! "No", she suddenly shook her head feeling the winds blowing and howling lightly against her magma uniform. Her hoodie threatening to fly backwards and off from her head: her purple bangs whipping and hitting against her forehead as she is in the desert, looking and seeking out a Pokemon.

Who could be quite valuable for her leader Maxie "miss calculating of the boy's strength…?" Courtney scolded at herself and glares at the ground. Flashes of her battle with Robert back in Petalburg woods and the cave north from Rustboro city were going through her mind. Being out powered and being defeated by the boy's interesting battle strategy and style. What made it quite frustrating for her and yet…at the same time finally found someone who could out witting her? Is that no matter what kind of fighting plans she comes up with: will then get countered by the boy mixing things up and using his surroundings too help his Pokemon.

Crossing her arms and carefully moving through the desert and keeping an eye out for this Pokemon. Courtney just couldn't figure out this boy at all? She hums and closes her eyes lightly "statistics shows he is new in Hoenn and had a starter Pokemon Mudkips", she began to go through of what she knows about the boy. "But showing skills of that an experience trainer despite having a starter Pokemon…" she groaned lightly, as her monotone voice showed irritation.

"But…that cannot be right, and after analyzing him having a Pikachu with him? A…very strong one at that, Shows a different results of the boy being from another region", it baffles her and out right confuses her of why a boy? Who is possibly from the Kanto region be doing here in Hoenn? Or maybe after receiving his starter Pokemon and traveling with that odd girl over the month…somehow found a wild Pikachu?

"No, no, no, no!" Courtney shook her head rapidly and then rests a hand on her forehead. Sighing harshly while still walking forward into the desert, mumbling and fuming over how none of this makes any sense! Where the boy got his skills from, where did he get this power from and that whenever she faces him or stares at him? She is reminded so much about Maxie…but kinder and kinder spirit? "The data on this boy is insufficient and not much to go with", she growled out and lightly wipe her forehead a bit.

Staring down at the grainy sands and hearing the crunching of her boots stepping on the dirt. Made the girl become somewhat at ease and going over her fights again and again, not even once has she managed to lay a hit on any of his Pokemon. Even his very skilled Pikachu, did not receive a single hit from her Pokemon Numel: which she considers to be her strongest Pokemon! And yet was out done and defeated by the electric rodent. "I need to study him more…I need to know what makes him so powerful and strong!" Courtney clenched her hands into fists.

Only to quickly relax and let the frustration go. It wouldn't look good if she now starts losing her cool now and the strong demeanor she build up, during the course of working for team magma. What is weird she thought and softening her eyes…is that this boy, this Robert Arma person can somehow get these emotions out of her; she sealed up couple months ago? Resting a hand on her stomach and looking down at it, the girl just could not understand it. "Irregular thoughts and emotions I buried long ago…keep re-surfacing into my being. Is there an unknown factor I missed while studying him?" she pondered and nearly let out a gasp of fright.

From hearing what sounded like a voice, male to be around sixteen years old. Chatting and speaking to a small creature, a Pokemon probably. A Plusle…no the tone is different a bit deep. "It's him!" she then quickly began looking around with gritted teeth. Hoping to find someplace or something to hide behind of: then smiles seeing a cactus nearby standing a good eight feet. Tall enough to keep her hidden and be in the shades from the blistering heat…even though to be honest? The desert is quite cool a rare occurrence only happens once a month here in Hoenn.

Quickly as her feet can carry her and not tripping up on the sands, the girl ran over and hid behind the cactus. Taking mind of touching the needles sticking out from the body; she then leans towards the right and looks at the direction the voices were coming from, while smiling as her calculations were right! It was definitely the boy and his Pikachu coming out into the desert. Talking to one another in what appears to be an interesting conversation?

" _If only I can hear what they're saying…but more importantly, how the hell did I wind up back at the entrance of the desert?"_ Granted she thought, it's a desert people can easily walk for miles and end up in a place they don't want to be at. Or does want to be at said location and considering she has been lost in thought, over her battles with this infuriating boy? Had caused her to lose track of where she was going and managed to wind back up to where she had begun!

Definitely frustrating for one thing and to yet again, have her best skills of being able to analyze and think of her next moves or motives? Had once again failed to properly test too her situation, no thanks to this unforgivable boy! Making Courtney to growl lightly and gives a very deadly glare at Robert, who is slowly coming into view from the distance and blurring up from the steam coming out of the ground.

"Don't worry Pikachu", Courtney heard the boy speaking from her hiding spot and leans a bit more forward. Being very careful of the cactus she is hiding behind of…"like I told May, we are only to be out here for couple hours. Once we find Trapinch and catching it, we will return back at the Pokemon center and stay in the A.C alright?" The boy smiled up at his Pikachu. Making Courtney want to become disgusted of his carefree and kind nature of his.

And yet could not help but slouch her head close to her shoulders. Feeling her stomach spinning and tickling lightly, only for her to widen her eyes and quickly shook her head left to right. " _What the hell…where did that unknown sensation came from?!"_ Courtney just doesn't understand it…why is it that this boy is making her feel strange and funny? Why is it only him besides Maxie that makes her feel like this?

"Now let's see", Robert began as he took couple steps closer to the cactus, causing Courtney to widen her eyes and hid further behind it. Holding in her breath a bit, shifting her purple eyes a bit too the right. Where she can see how close the boy is of both near the cactus and herself: holding her breath long as possible so he won't notice her or giving herself away.

"The map here says there are some rock formations near the south-east part of the desert border…" Robert then looks up from his map and faces in the direction of south-east, even having Courtney herself facing in that direction. Wondering why he would want to go there "if that is true and having a gutsy feeling Pikachu? I think we will be able to find Trapinch in that direction!" with a happy chu and Pika from his female partner. The two head on out towards the direction by jogging and begin to disappear out of Courtney's sight.

Letting out all the breath she was holding in, slouching down and hanging her body down. The female grunt then lifts her head up in curiosity. "Now what does he want with a Trapinch?" She then closes her eyes and began calculating many scenarios or things that could happen if he were to get one "one possibility will be hearing of Flygon from other trainers." Courtney then crosses her arms underneath her small b cup breasts through her magma uniform "another solution could be of its ability arena trap." She then began laughing lightly and smiles in the direction he took "I see now…he is not a beginner or rookie trainer. He is experienced and now", Courtney began following him and running in the same direction.

Considering she too is out here to catch the same Pokemon as him? She will make it a contest, a silent contest of who is the better trainer at coming up with plans of actions and statistics! One thing for sure it will be her and prove too this boy! He is not smarter than she is or greater in Pokemon battles! "Better watch out boy, because I am not going to let you out smart me!" Thus the contest to searching for the Trapinch begins and boy has it became a doozy!

Xxx

Making sure to conceal herself and not become caught by Robert? All the while Robert and Pikachu not knowing the girl was within the same area as them; is having a hard time catching this Trapinch…yeah sure she knows exact spots and habitat like areas of where the little guys are? But catching them and having them stay long enough for her to catching them is neigh impossible!

It also did not help that her Pokemon partner Numel, who is a fire type Pokemon. Is not able to withstand some of the moves these Pokemon would use on the poor female Pokemon, and even going out of the way by digging into the ground and popping out like daisies! Confusing the poor Pokemon greatly as right before she could use ember or flamethrower at the Pokemon? They will dig into the ground and completely avoid damage, while then popping back up in a different hole. Clattering and chattering their large maws up and down as if toying with Courtney and her Pokemon.

It definitely annoyed her and causing her calculations on the Pokemon, appearing or not too become a chore! Walking through the sandy desert getting closer to where these ruins are? Courtney decided the best course of action, is finding a Trapinch who will be willing to battle her or forces her own Pokemon. Into an arena trap: it is the only way for her to catch this Trapinch before Robert does!

Looking up towards the sun and hovering her eyes over her forehead. The young magma admin could tell the time is nearly 2pm daytime. Judging the positioning of the sun, and needed to work fast or else she might be late to meeting up with Maxie. Courtney promised to be out here for only three hours and two of those hours had passed since 12 o'clock noon…

"Error in calculating the Pokemon locations, error in figuring out their motive and unpredictability", she began grinding her teeth a bit while closing her eyes tightly. "As if all of my knowledge and analyzing things today are thrown out of the window and into the meat grinder!" Courtney in her rare fit of emotions and anger, stomps her foot down on the ground grinding it left and right. "It seriously can't be that hard to catch or find one single Pokemon!" she shouted out to the heavens pumping her arms.

It definitely doesn't help that the desert is somewhat hot today with mixture of being cool as well. Huffing and puffing the girl threw her hoodie over her head. Letting her purple hair out to get some air and gently blow against the soft winds the desert is giving off.

"Pinch?" announced an odd voice from the distance. "Trapinch, pinch?" it continued to chatter in wonder as if…speaking to her? Courtney blinked her eyes and lowered her head down to whomever were making the Pokemon cry, to then see it was the Pokemon she is looking for! Staring up at her tilting and turning its head from left to right "Trapinch" then smiled up at her. It then began bouncing left and right in eagerness as if…it wanted her to play with it?

Smirking and smiling creepily at the Pokemon and the fact she spotted one before Robert did. Couldn't feel more relieved and somewhat excited to finally found the Trapinch Pokemon. One who wants to play too what luck! Being mindful of her red uniform dress style skirt, she crouches down eye level with the Pokemon: she then smiles lightly at it "alright even though I find playtime to be inadequate for my schedule." She began telling the Pokemon and nearly letting out an 'aww' at the Pokemon, who lowered its head in disappointment only to then beam happily when it felt Courtney resting a hand on it.

"But I think I can spare some time with you, if I do play though." Courtney then reached behind her and grabs a great ball from her belt. Showing the blue and red color design ball to the Pokemon "will you join my party?" she asks and could not help but praise herself on the inside. As the happy Pokemon was beaming in excitement and ran off in a way, of wanting to go and play catch with the girl!

In which she decided to do so though pondered…if the Trapinch knows she could be a lot faster than it? In turn Courtney was about to start thinking of an easier way, to catching the Pokemon. Only to blink her eyes and shrinking them into little pupils. From the Trapinch trotting forward couple feet and then dives into the sandy ground, too then start speeding away from her with incredible speed! "But…" she was about to ask how it was possible only to quickly shook her head. "Right they move faster when inside the sand or ground…got your work cut out for you Courtney", proceeds with the chase as she ran after the ground type Pokemon through the sandy desert.

Although unaware that by the time she was speaking and talking with the Pokemon? Robert and Pikachu had finally arrive to the location of the temple: as they got turned around couple of times, from the sandstorm blocking their field of vision or heading in the opposite direction from the ruins. Once they finally found the right location and spot of where the ruins are? Both boy and female Pokemon spotted Courtney couple distance away, with her purple short hair giving herself away and forcing Robert. Too almost let out a gasp of breath only to quickly stop himself and hid behind a stone pillar.

Listening in and overhearing Courtney speaking and promising the Trapinch; well hopefully it was a Trapinch? Considering Robert or Pikachu couldn't see over the girl or even under her. But can hear the Pokemon cry belonging to a Trapinch, and from what he can hear and tell with Courtney's monotone robotic voice of hers? The little Pokemon wanted to play with her, a game of catch apparently and has agreed in doing so!

Once the Pokemon left and began running away from Courtney? The two of them stayed where they were for a bit and then look at one another, as Robert fully faces away from Courtney and hid behind the stone pillar humming. "I was not expecting that were you?" Robert looks towards Pikachu on his shoulders, who shrugs her arms and shook her head in agreement.

"I always thought Courtney was more of analyzing and figuring out solutions to Pokemon fights and defeating her enemies, in the most effective of ways." Robert then peak around the pillar once more. Watching the girl playing with the Pokemon, signs of frustration could be seen in her facial expression…but what he did not expect to see?

"She", Robert blink his eyes and widen them with a sweat drop "she is actually having fun!?" it is definitely surprising to see someone who is emotionless like Courtney? To have fun playing and chasing the desert Pokemon Trapinch?! A wild one at that manner "…I guess we were."

"Pikachu?" Wrong is what Pikachu chanted out as she too watched in amusement of the girl. A robot girl in Pikachu's opinion; having a blast and fun time running and chasing the Trapinch around the desert fields. While trying to catch it and dive bomb towards the Pokemon: hoping to get it in her hands "Pii-Pikachu?" continued the Pokemon saying how she must really does have a heart inside her metal frame.

Then snicker and laughed when Robert looked up at her and punched her sides lightly "Pikachu that is rude! The girl is not a complete robot!" Robert scolded even though he would agree with the female Pokemon. Courtney did come out very odd and creepy with her robotic like voice, but then again…his opinion of the girl would possibly change?

If he didn't see her as the enemy or working for the group known as team magma…then it hit him? As the boy then looks down at the sandy ground, feeling somewhat ignorant as he began rethinking of the rocket members he had fought in Kanto? Most if not all of them weren't really all criminals, or out to fulfill Giovanni's wishes? Minus the admins that is…everyone one else seemed like they only got the job as Rocket grunt, in a way to get some money or being able to help aid their family or themselves.

Though he had to shudder despite him being somewhat eleven or twelve years old at the time. There were a few Rockettes who were near the same age as him, or about four years older. Tried and hit on him or finding themselves attracted too him and since of his age? He was not into girls or at the age of finding kissing and hugging icky…minus for his parents.

But yeah they were still deep down regular people with their own problems and troubles. Hell, the way they would rush off carrying their Pokemon and healing them at the Pokemon center. Should have gave it away that they weren't evil. "Pikachu…what if we are wrong about team magma?" he finally spoke up. Alerting Pikachu to lean over his head and stare down at him.

"Are we quick to judge thinking they're all evil?" The boy asks and saw Pikachu about to retort and say no it wasn't. Only to pause right before speaking and having a small finger out, and then tilted her head with the paw being near her lips. Twitching her left ear up and down as her trainer…might be onto something? And recalling those they had fought over the course of the entire month…not a single one of them showed any real threat?

Yeah sure stalling Robert and May in battles so their leaders can get what they needed. But never once showed ill intent or wanting to physically HARM both kids after losing? "Pii…" she whined out as well now thinking the rocket members they fought four years ago…were probably the same? Well there were a few who were out right criminals, but the ones they fought a lot. Were just regular people who didn't know what they were getting into: only knowing what kind of money they will be getting for the job?

Robert who is smiling softly at the female Pokemon, could tell and see it in her eyes. Rethinking about these organizations that are either terrorizing or causing harm for Pokemon and people. Are basically regular people who possibly, at the time couldn't find jobs and figured joining these teams. Will help them earn the money and the finances to possibly support themselves or family! And, he really hates to say it, but Team Magma and Aqua with their own beliefs and ideals of wanting to expand the lands. Or expand the aquatic life of the world, aren't exactly in a way evil per-say. Just the way they are doing things and how their doing it is wrong.

"But again…" Robert let out a quiet huh and raised an open hand "they're not exactly physically hurting or harming people and Pokemon?" which had the female Pokemon on his shoulders to move closer to Robert face, hanging forward to look at his face. Then blink her amber eyes when his emerald ones look at her "think about it Pikachu? Has there ever been a time when someone or Pokemon gotten hurt from these two teams?"

The response he got was a shake of her head and then both sighing out disappointingly "hate to say Pikachu… even though the way their going about this is wrong? What if…we are the bad guys this time around?" The boy asks as the two of them had their heads hanging down. Sweat dropping and not liking the idea of being the bad guys this time around!

Though before they decided to head on out of the desert and leave the ruins site. Pikachu whipped her head up and shot her ears straight up! "What is it Pikachu?" Robert asked after taking a step forward and freeze in place. Looking up at the female Pokemon; seeing she is picking up something and then hops off from his shoulders. Opposite direction of where they were facing, running as fast she could in the direction of where Courtney and the Trapinch had ran off too.

Xxx

The game of chase was definitely enjoyable and Courtney actually enjoyed the feeling of the wind hitting her face, even though the desert is not prime area to play in? She still had a good time chasing and trying to catch the small Pokemon. Along with being quite impressed with its maneuverability in the sands and being able to make sharp turns that its stubby legs wouldn't be capable of doing!

After couple minutes and playing; play time had to suddenly be interrupted and over with. As when Trapinch swerved around a cactus? Courtney followed right behind the Pokemon and went to turn around the cactus herself, only for her letting out a gasp and felt her foot. Sinking into the sand dune and then began falling down a very steep and deep hill!

Tumbling, rolling and flew off the sand hill and right towards the ground with a wet plop. Feeling her hands, knees and feet going into the sand and sinking into it. The girl in quite panic stood up quickly and went to move towards the sandy hill. Only to feel her ankles and feet being tightly stuck in the sand as well being pulled down!

"Shit…" Courtney twist and turn her body a bit. It was quicksand…she got herself trap in quicksand, very dangerous and there is 0% chance of ever escaping the quicksand! Especially out in the desert…yeah sure she can lay on her back and do the backstroke. But she will be risking of sinking even further in the sand and lose a lot of her stamina too even pull herself, close to the edge of the mire…and without actually knowing how far out the quicksand reaches? Courtney will just increase her chances of suffocating and drowning in the sand quicker.

"Alright just calm down Courtney, attest to your situation and plan accordingly." The girl mumbled to herself and continued looking around her, to see if there was any way for herself to pull out? Though…there were nothing in sight or even a cactus to wrap her belt around too. And considering how far down she fell of the sand dune…being surrounded by them in every direction. Means the girl has fell down in a pit of quicksand! "No means of getting out and judging by how deep down I am of the sand dunes surrounding me? The quicksand is probably ends near the middle of these dunes…making means of escape that much difficult." Courtney analyzed carefully and determine the quicksand pit.

Starts about half way down the dune and will eagerly suck and swallow anyone who dares to slide down it and trek through it. The admin began to feel fear creeping up on her as she felt her thighs were now sinking into the sand, being caressed and squeezed against the muddy sand. Making the girl to feel very uncomfortable now and tries her best not to shift or even rub her thighs together. In case even making the slightest of movements will sink her faster, "shoot…shoot come on Courtney think, think!" yeah the fear is slowly creeping up on her. Her breathing began picking up in speed and having her chest rise and sink in fast motions.

Her Numel won't be useful here and will just sink with the girl. And not knowing where the quicksand starts? She has no way of knowing how to get out of here! "Trapinch! Pinch, Pinch!" chanted the Pokemon she was playing chase with, caused Courtney. To turn her body around the back and look up the dune. Seeing the ground type Pokemon frantically moving left and right, asking and shouting down to her if she is alright?

"Trapinch! Are you able to move freely through the quicksand!?" Courtney exclaimed and let out a frightening yelp, when she felt her upper thighs now sinking down into the sand. Rubbing her in all the wrong places and gently tapping the hems of her skirt uniform. Making her to look down and then back up, as she is slowly losing her demeanor and strong persona of hers. "Please see if you can come and get me out of here!" her voice was shaky and in panic.

Trapinch nodding and heeding the girls call leaps off the dune and landed on the hill. Purposely letting it slide it down towards the girl; showing great determination of rescuing her and helping her to get out of the quicksand before she becomes victim too it! Halfway down the sandy hill, Trapinch felt its body and sliding coming to a complete stop and pushing against very muddy part of the quicksand. Having Courtney now know escape was impossible by herself after seeing where the quicksand had started…means she wouldn't be able to get out even if she pulled herself up the hill.

The girl guarded herself when Trapinch moved swiftly through the quicksand and splashed grains of sand around her and itself. Making her to cough and choke a bit "good job…alright will you be able to pull me out?" Courtney asks and gently wraps her arms around the small Pokemon. Praying to Arceus this will work, " _It has to and it must, Trapinch is the only Pokemon I have come across that can move through the quicksand without troubles!"_

The girl groaned and grunted out as she felt Trapinch gently, biting down on her arm. On the account it wanted to have a firm grip on her and began moving through the sandy grounds and up towards the hill side. As Courtney can feel her legs being pulled out from the sucking hold of the quicksand, out into the open and glides across the top of the sand. Only to then groan and whimpered when Trapinch, began climbing and going up the hilltop?

The quicksand apparently had a strong sucking motion on the dune coming down than it did in the center. As she can feel her legs, pelvis and waist being pulled greatly inside of it and eagerly trying to pull her back down to swallow her up again. Her hold on the Trapinch was starting to weaken and the sleeve the Trapinch bit on? Is starting to tear and rip, slingshot the girl's arm from its mouth and flung her backwards and sink further down the quicksand.

"No…no, no, no!" Courtney began panicking and felt her entire courage completely fade away. As she began clawing and swiping against the sandy ground. Trying her best to pull up and out from the sand, only for it to continue sucking and pulling her back down to the center. Determine to swallowing her up making sure her hopes of escaping has tarnish and tacking away from her!

" _Maxie…please, please help me come and save me please! I don't want to die, I don't want to die!"_ Her mind was racing and her thoughts were buzzing of everything that could happen. As the girl couldn't believe this is happening and that her life will be taken by Mother Nature!

"PINCH! TRAPINCH!" The ground type Pokemon shouted and frantically slides back down the sand dune and move around the back of the girl. It then slammed up against her back, groaning and growling out! Determine to saving her and not letting her life end on its hand, as well tearing up a bit. From seeing how scared and worried the girl is, with her stomach now sinking into the sand and pushing up against her chest. Covering her in nothing but mud and dirt.

"Please don't waste your energy Trapinch…" Courtney hiccupped and began tearing up lightly. As she felt her hands and arms now sinking into the sand, along with her cover chest being pushed up a bit. "It…it is over for me." Courtney then looks up the sand dune, having tears pouring down her eyes and sniffling a bit. "Even if you are able to push me to the edge of the sand? The quicksand will still pull me in and the steep hill, will be impossible for me to climb." And then lowered her head and tilted it towards the Pokemon, with a very depressed smile "so please…go without."

"HEY GRAB ON!" Courtney eyes widened and whipped her attention up the dune and sees what looks like rope. Being thrown over the hill and straight towards her! Stopping just couple inches from her and in arms reach "Quickly before you sink any further Courtney!" the voice was Robert's! Robert…came to save her?

Struggling and wiggling her arms out from the sands and getting them free. The girl tries and reach for the end of the rope Robert tossed, barely even touching it and flicking it with the tips of her fingers. Noticing how further away the rope was becoming and deeper in the sand she is getting…"Trapinch!" Courtney looks behind her and nudge her head for the Pokemon, to reach the rope and pull it towards her!

The ground type nodded and swerves around the girl, swimming up the sand dune and chomps onto the rope. As it then turns around and tries to move over at Courtney, growling and grunting its cry out. As the two of them were still out from reach and Courtney, sinking further into the sand where her chin is touching the surface "It's too short I can't reach it!" Courtney voice was completely in fear, as the girl told Robert the rope is too short!

"Then I will move further", Robert was about to say move closer towards the dune and further down it. Only for Courtney to suddenly stop him and shouted out.

"No don't if you move closer towards the dune, you and Pikachu will slide down and wind up in the quicksand!" screamed the girl and closes her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. Feeling herself being pulled further down into the sand as she begins sobbing. Never figured her life will be ending this way…or such a short life too.

"Courtney…come on think girl where is that wits of yours!" Robert shouted with a very harsh and sharp tone in his voice. Making sure to keep a good hold on the other end of the rope "you're the brains of Team Magma, something like escaping here should be a breeze! Now come on think!" he continued shouting down at the girl.

Making her to blush lightly and feel somewhat…delighted of the boy seeing her being smart and the brains of Team Magma. And he is right as her eyes show determination in them, she is the brains of Team Magma: she can think many different situations and possibilities before anyone could make any movement or speak before she ends the battle or answers to question.

So thinking ahead and going through her thoughts and feeling the sand creeping up into her ears. Her purple eyes look left and right, watching Trapinch letting go of the rope and diving into the quicksand. Moving towards her stomach and begins lifting her upward, trying to prevent her from sinking any further down the sand. "That's it!" she then looks down at Trapinch, once its head popped up from inside the ground. "Trapinch I need you to grab the hem of my shirt and pull it off my body!"

Courtney then saw the Pokemon looking up at her confusingly "trust me if you can move my shirt, above the sand? I can then take my uniform off. Tie it into a lasso and have you then wrapping the rope; with my uniform!" in which Robert heard the plan from his position. Smiling greatly as well as it being brilliant! Not only will she be able to have extra rope to grab onto, Robert and Pikachu can help pull her out, with her uniform wrapping around the end of the rope! Behaving as a second lifeline!

After feeling Trapinch doing as it was told and Courtney, assisting much she could too getting her uniform off. Along with exposing her entire upper body to the word and the pulsating quicksand. Brushing and rubbing against her body: felt herself sinking back down into the sand up to her chin again. As she yelped in surprise. She then quickly got to work of wrapping and tying her uniform into a small shift lasso, or at least using the hoodie part of her outfit. Too grab and latch onto the end of the rope Robert had tossed down for her and succeeded in doing so!

Though it was quite difficult and she had to hold her head back. Feeling her entire neck and chin were about to submerged into the sand, never to be seen again. Tears were ready to break through her façade as her breathing began to pick up once more. Feeling the darkness surrounding her and nothing but the desert skies in her vision. Trying mercilessly trying her best to pull the uniform and rope close to her bur because of how deep she is in the quicksand now? It was impossible for her to move her arms and hands to pull it close as she closes her eyes " _I knew it…I knew the probability of me surviving and living through quicksand is for naught..."_ The sandy ground all around her has now covered her enter body.

Leaving only traces of her purple hair out in the open as the admin, can feel herself continue to sink and delve deeper into the cruel land she lives on. " _Maxie…my pompous attitude of wanting to be better than him, to know and understand his power and where he get his strength from. I'm sorry…I'm a failure to the team, letting my emotions get the best of me. Irrational on my part."_

"Hey…Courtney was it? You…can open your eyes now." Chuckled a very caring and worried, but also tired voice. Hearing and feeling what could be a human heart beat beating against her ears. Courtney had to shudder and tremble from feeling what would be hot air blowing against her body, causing the girl to shoot her eyes wide open and began taking harsh, greedy breathes. "Whoa, whoa! Easy, easy just calm down okay everything is alright now, you're safe and out of harm." The voice…that VOICE?!

Courtney turned her attention forward still gasping and trying to get air back into her lungs; she was greeted with a very big smile with emerald eyes showing happiness! Happiness of her being okay and alive! "Courtney easy try and take even breaths alright, I don't want to worry about you choking now do I?" The boy joked and she can feel him rubbing and patting her back. Like a father or a brother would too help out their sibling or daughter. Making her face to turn even more shades of red as she meekly nodded her head "Good thing Trapinch was there with ya, or I would never been able to pull you out!"

" _Impossible…no way he would have the strength, too…"_ Courtney then turn and tilted her head over her shoulders. Spotting Pikachu and Trapinch, talking and speaking to one another while making sure to give smiles at the girl. Once she turn her head much she could over her shoulders…the girl couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

 _"He…did pull me out, but how? I studied and analyze his physical strength myself and from what I gather, he doesn't have the muscles too pull someone like me out of quicksand! Let alone being able to move a medium sized boulder!"_ Courtney then closed her eyes halfway, maybe she thought? Maybe there are things…that even science or heavy analyzing cannot predict? Maybe…sometimes people can ignore the laws of physics or even go beyond their own limitations…but that can't be true can it?

"Robert…" Courtney began and got a hum from the boy, as she turned her attention back forward. Feeling all the emotions she bottled up; all rushing out and breaking free from their confinements. Her teeth gritting, her eyes watery and filled with tears started streaming down her face…hiccups could be heard from her. "T…Thank…thank you!" she shouted and slammed her head down against his chest letting out the fear and cries of panic into him.

Having Robert nearly get a heart attack when he saw how upset she looked! Only too then grunt when she slammed her head into his chest, beginning to ball her eyes out! Wailing and whining in complete fear as she is rubbing her face into him "Thank you, thank you…thank you", she repeated over and over. Robert just didn't know what to do or how too even respond…especially to someone who is presumably your enemy?

But the discussion he had with Pikachu early about these people who are apart of these evil groups? Seems to be correct…they're just regular people deep inside who probably took this job, to help support themselves and the benefits behind them. Or help out their families and right now…it seems he has a lot of apologizing to do for Courtney: calling her weird, strange and very creepy girl. When in fact she is just a regular person who is just putting up a show, to hide her true feelings and emotions from others. To make herself look strong and brave.

Xxx

It took couple minutes for the girl to finally calm down and being massage on the back by Robert. As he tried to help calm her down and letting her know, everything will be alright now. Courtney, after fully calming down and assessing her situation, sniffed and hiccup couple of times while lifting her head up from the boy's chest. Then looks down at him with her purple eyes, staring into…Robert's strong emerald eyes.

The admin then gave a coy smile at him earning Robert, to raise an eyebrow at the look she is giving him. "You know I am in debt to you…" she informed with a hint of playfulness in her voice, causing Robert to shift his eyes from the left then to the right. He then faced back at her with a sheepish chuckle ready to say she doesn't need to worry about it.

Making the admin to broaden that coy smile at him, finally realizing the predicament she is in or rather. HE is in considering her attire right now, only consist of her being in her underwear. No thanks to the quicksand pulling her short right out from her: while Robert was pulling her out. Along with being somewhat topless without her uniform and she can't wear it now. Now that it is muddy and covered in nothing but sand and dirt. "I concur and attest that I do need to pay you back: or else it will keep me from being able, to think and analyze properly in the future."

 _"And she is back speaking in that statistic tone of hers again",_ Robert thought with a snarky remark. "Alright fine", he groaned while lifting a hand up to the side of his head. "What is it that you want, and the answer is no to joining Team Magma." His face falter when the girl gave a serene open laugh, throwing her head back and then down shaking her head left and right.

"Please, it will be irrational for me to have you join team magma", Courtney then lifted her right hand and began trailing her fingers against his chest. Raising warning flags in Robert's head "I have something else in mind…and considering my predicament?" she said slowly while nudging her head toward the back of her.

In turn had Robert be a bit confuse of what it is she wants him to look at? Only to find out immediately and quickly looks straight up to the skies! Courtney is on top of him, half naked and from what he could tell her shorts? Were somewhere inside the quicksand right now, meaning she is only in her underwear! "Oh come on", Courtney somewhat sneered and teasingly rub her chest against the boy, causing him to gulp in nervousness on the account. Despite still having his own shirt on: he was able to feel that Courtney, is not wearing any type of bra today as her skin rubs against his cover body. "If my studies and analysis between you and that girl May. Who you've been traveling entire month in half", she then took a sharp breath.

On the account when she went to move or shift her body? Her pelvis rubbed right up against Robert's own pelvis, sliding against what she would believe to be his covered male parts. In turn caused electricity to shoot throughout her body: causing a tingling sensation to tickle her waist area. "Would…begin to…show romantic interest in one another." Courtney stuttered out as she, unknowingly continued to gently rub and caress herself against Robert's pelvis.

Earning some hissing and light whimpers from the boy; even she is whimpering a bit. Enjoying the tickling sensation going through her groin area, to her pelvis and the electricity shooting up and down her spine from the small frictions she is feeling. "Would have already", only to stop her sentence and saw what she tried to relay too the boy, got through and got the answer of.

"Wait-wait if you're saying May and I had gone all the way!? No, nah uh!" Robert shook his head left and right and is completely red in the face. Heck, even Pikachu who is beside them couldn't help but giggle perversely as she too, pondered if Robert and May had mated with each other? Only to be somewhat disappointed to hear they haven't. "Not even seeing each other naked!" Robert had to pound the back of his head against the ground saying "and why did I said that out loud?" earning some giggles and laugher from Courtney, only to then feel her grabbing each side of his face. Having a very evil look in her eyes.

"Then this makes it much easier for me to pay you back." As the girl then pinned his arms quickly down against the dirt as she begins raising her body, from his chest. ACTUALLY wanting to show her topless body to the boy, and even showing her underwear for him! Matter of fact she doesn't feel even the slightest of fear of what he will think of her body, as she continued to grind against his pelvis. Feeling the boy natural body reaction, reacting to her actions and couldn't help but giggle and smile.

Course it doesn't help he has his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to look or even stare at her. "It's the only way for you to be brave enough; too do it with May." Her voice was now one of teasing and mirth. Enjoying the boy's predicament "if you don't get used to it then how will you and her, fully show your love?" how she hate that word. Love, so unpredictable, so random and somewhat useless emotion that gets in the way of one's true goals!

And yet…why does she want to help Robert get used to seeing a girl, in Courtney's somewhat half naked state. For Robert to be brave of going further with May…? The admin look towards Pikachu in somewhat curiosity of why the female Pokemon? Isn't striking her down, yelling or even screaming out towards the young girl. The only thing she saw in those amber eyes of the Pikachu is curiosity, wanders and possibly wanting to see how far Courtney will go through with this? "You're not going to get mad?" She asks the pokemon who shook her head with a smile "you want me to do this?" causing the admin to raise both brows when Pikachu nodded her head. Earning the girl to lean her head back and having both eyes closed halfway "do you even care that he might be betraying May? By being with another woman?" again a shook of the head…then again what will a Pokemon know about human love anyway? Then it click just like that! "You want me to help him", and there it was a confident and strong nod from the electric mouse Pokemon, she wasn't mad or getting furious because of Courtney taking advantage of Robert.

Nope, it's because she wants Courtney to do this in a sense. The electric Pokemon probably has a feeling Robert, would be running into other females different from May. Who might react or try to get the boy's attention, by doing similar actions to what Courtney is doing. Either that or she just enjoys watching her trainer getting into these situations. "Well then", Courtney then looks down at Robert and silently enjoying the way she is making him grunt out a bit "enjoy the show Pikachu, because I most certainly will", she gasp and grunted out as her grinding and rubbing herself against Robert's covered is becoming too pleasurable for some reason?

Making her try to analyze and understand why that is, or why is it that her heart and stomach is feeling funny; as if electrodes and voltorbs were exploding and erupting inside of her. Feeling her face becoming even more heated and the heat inside of her, is boiling and bubbling up. Courtney even went far as to lift Robert's arms from the ground and slaps them against her butt cheeks. Forcing out a moan, having the girl closing her eyes in what would appears to be pleasure, ignoring the protesting of Robert.

Wanting her to stop from what she is doing and even asking why she is even doing this, in the first place? As the girl's mind and thoughts were originally supposedly to pay him back for rescuing her, by repaying the favor and having him to get used of doing this sort of action to May. Only that her heart spoke out for her instead by saying "I want to know how it feels…to be pleasured by someone who cares for you." She groaned out and closed off the world around her. " _Fuck trying to analyze what is happening right now, who cares about helping him be used to this for May! If anything and how she receives this kind of pleasure can wait!"_ Letting all irrational thoughts out of the window as she is doing this with Robert, along with forcing him to grope and rub his hands against her rear?

Pikachu, who is sitting down and watching the show in front of her. Had a sneaky suspicion there was more to why Courtney seems to be the only Magma member. Robert and her run into whenever they are around, and that she is the first to immediately challenge him and fight him in a Pokemon battle. And that suspicion is because…Courtney secretly was becoming infatuated with the boy and slowly, quite possibly admiring his skills of being able to outsmart her in battle. And is finally being able to show it by doing this with the boy: here she thought humans could only love one person?

But in fact can have multiple lovers just it probably becomes quite difficult to show it? Eh human relations and actions are quite confusing for her, but if what she thinks is true…then does that mean May is not the only girl who loves Robert? Oh well…for now she will think it over after they return to Maulville…they're going to be here for quite a while.

Xxx

While this is going on and Courtney paying back Robert? May who is currently right now in Route 111 and near the Pokemon daycare. Is glad to hear from the old couple who watches over the place, there is nothing wrong with Skitty at all. Matter of fact the reasoning behind Skitty's weird behavior? Is because of the cat becoming anxious of wanting to get out from her ball, and run freely around the open fields.

That May did not realized the normal type Pokemon wanted to do so thus, the old couple were happy and willing to let the pink fur Pokemon. To run around and play in their yards with the other Pokemon, while inviting May to stand outside and keep an eye out on the Pokemon. No doubt it excited the girl and immediately accepted the offer!

Now here she is standing and leaning against the picket fence of the day care. Smiling and giggling at her hyper active Pokemon, running around, jumping and chasing her tail in a carefree manner. Without any worries at all, just enjoying the life she is born in. May had to laugh a few times whenever Skitty chases her tail, will suddenly become dizzy and began waddling around like a penguin.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little girl from the Museum." Announced a familiar voice causing May. To gasp and quickly spin around to face the last person she wanted to see. As the older woman snicker and waved a two finger salute "hey there little girl how is life treating ya?" she cackled. Making May to harden her stare and balled up her hand in anger, making Shelly.

To just laugh and rests a hand against the side of her face "aww how cute she is trying to make herself look intimidating", the aqua admin then just walks right up next to May and leans against the fence. Making sure to cross her arms underneath her bust, shifting her left eye at May. "Then again I guess all little girl's like you do that to make yourselves, intimidating."

"What do you want!? Are you here to cause trouble for the people here, if so", May then grabs her now evolved Combusken's Pokeball from her belt: enlarging it and ready to send her Pokemon out. "I will have my Combusken pummel your Pokemon if you do!"

Shelly just shakes her head left and right, feeling the winds blowing through the air and brushing against her hair. Having it lift up and down against her back, as well as May's pigtails swaying from it too. "Please, I'm not here to pick on old people that would be cruel." She stated and then deadpan openly from May scoffing while placing a hand against her hip.

Shaking her head left and right "yeah sure you are, I wasn't born yesterday!" Only to then blink her eyes when Shelly turn her attention towards her, glaring and showing a very serious look in her eyes. Earning a small sweat drop forming on May's forehead "…you're really aren't here to cause trouble?" she asks confusingly.

"For them", thumbed Shelly while looking away from May "no but you yes." She smiled after looking back to the girl. Whom got into her battle stance and gritting teeth, ready to send out her Pokemon "how close exactly are you and that boy?" Shelly pondered with fake interests "are you two really, really close?" she asks again while leaning her chin on top of her hand. Having May to step back a bit in slight shock…wondering why would this seductress even care?

"What is it to you", May sneered actually feeling out of place rage for some reason? Matter of fact…ever since her and Robert went somewhat further with their love making? She has been quite…possessive as of lately about the boy, feeling very weird emotions of not wanting him to speak with other girls? Or just keeping him to herself, heck she can even get that vibe from Robert whenever a boy. Is speaking to her or wanting to know May a bit more personally; secretly enjoying the way Robert will come up and drag her away with an excuse. Heh…she would probably do the same for him with other girls.

"My touchy aren't we", Shelly then stands up only to then lean forward and grabs May cheek, pinching it hard as she could and wiggling her head "we don't want the little baby be mad, about her boyfriend now do we?" and then felt May slapping her hands off from her and immediately tending to her cheek. Making Sherry to laugh openly at the behavior the girl is showing, as well as becoming quite embarrassed.

"Knock it off and don't touch me again, as well", May then thrust a finger at her. "Stop treating me like a kid! I am not a kid!" she exclaimed then leans back when Shelly, bend down and lifted her head up close towards the girl. Creeping the young trainer greatly, almost causing her to trip over her own feet when stepping back.

"What you think you're a grown woman?" As she then let out a snort "please someone like you who gets easily tempered, gets upset from somebody calling them a little girl? As well fuming over it", she then crosses her arms with a finger. Resting gently against her bottom lip "sounds like a little kid to me."

May couldn't help but tense out her shoulders and almost wanting to stomp her foot out in anger, she was about to put Sherry in her place only to quickly get interrupted "I can see why he would pity someone like you?" getting the needed results she wanted as May, who had a hand out stretched with her pointer finger out. Blinked her eyes confusingly at the aqua admin…

"What…do you mean?" May asks softly while lowering her arm and relaxing her shoulders "why would…Robert pity me?" May asks once more her tone very soft and weak, in the mixture of not wanting to believe her but also curious of the woman telling her that.

Shelly couldn't help but turn and smiled lightly to herself then clearing her throat. As she faces back at May with shrug shoulders "well haven't you heard? Most boys of his age would usually rather date or go out with somebody who is OBVIOUSLY somewhat older than them." She began while rolling her neck a bit and then smirks at the girl "or someone who is a lot prettier and beautiful looking."

May immediately spoke up before letting Sherry finished, falling completely for the woman trap "I am so pretty! As well as have you know Robert isn't like any other boy's!" The girl shouted while leaning forward "and for your information why would he", only to then felt her world becoming quite when Sherry posed in front of her, with both hands up above her head and touching.

"You didn't know he couldn't keep his eyes off of me, back in the museum." The woman stated while hearing the sarcastic tone in May's voice and crosses her arms in a defiant manner. Saying she is crazy and that Robert would never look at someone like her "then how come he didn't say a single word to you or given you advice during out battle huh?" Shelly continued with the act as she brought both her arms down. Then moves them towards her covered breasts, after May who tried to ignore her by closing her eyes and looking away from her some more…only to open her eyes lightly and turn her attention back.

Making Shelly trying so hard to keep her act going and not lose her façade of getting revenge on the girl. " _I cannot believe this is working or rather she is believing me! Heh, just couple more statements and her moral will become nothing!"_ and began lifting her breasts up lightly in front of May. Causing the girl to fully give her attention and furiously blushes with embarrassment when Shelly stated.

"I bet ya he couldn't stop staring at these beauties, watching them bounce and sway whenever I moved and give command to my Pokemon." She then let out a pleasant sigh "I can even make a young man like him swoon over my good looks!" her eyes gleamed when May. Look down at her own breasts and gently cups both of them lightly and was about to say their no different from hers. "Oh contra my little girl", earning a growl from the girl. Shelly stood upright in a proud manner "you're small compare to mine, as well my beauty exceeds yours!" before May could even Protest or get a word in, as well as feeling this big weight of doubt rising up in her.

Felt her eyes going distant and a faraway look when Shelly leans forward "it took you what? A whole month to finally get into first base with the boy? But seeing me the first time", she points at herself with a snicker and smiling "I was able to having him become attracted towards me, without even trying or spending entire month with the boy." She then stood up straight watching the doubt and self-esteem in the girl beginning to dwindle and start questioning her looks. "Have you two gone all the way?"

"Huh?" May stated with confusion behind it, making Shelly to just stare at her…feeling the silence of their surroundings minus few chants and squeaks of Skitty's name nearby. As the young woman just blink her eyes couple time, just to be sure she heard her right? "What do you mean all the way…?" May asks once more with a tilt of her head.

"…" Shelly face scrounge up a bit then her lower lip sucked into her mouth. With her eyes showing signs of your joking expression while doing everything she could to contain her laughter. Making noises through her sealed mouth "you're joking right?" Shelly asks and then burst out laughing. When May shook her head no and then glared at the woman, who is now knee slapping her leg and having her body lowering and raising up constantly with each hard, long laugh she makes. "OH god, oh god I can't breathe I mean ah hah" May does not find this amusing at all and can be seen in her eyes.

Slowly crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the dirt. The girl gently fiddled with her zipped up sleeveless blue shirt, waiting for the woman in front of her to calm down and stop her infuriating laughter. "Okay…Okay I'm good, I'm good phew!" Shelly announced while wiping away strands of tears from her eyes. "Oh man you seriously didn't go all the way?" Shelly asks again only to suddenly lose her sense of humor, when May who had her lips pursed towards the right. Her eyes showing annoyance in them as well as impatience with her foot tapping "…you do know what I mean by going all the way right?" Shelly asks once more but without the humor and moving her arms apart.

The woman then groaned and quietly whispering out how stupid is this girl, which May was about to shout only to fully freeze in place and had her mouth hanging wide open with her face. Becoming the meaning of Rudolph's red nose when Shelly said "Did you two go the next step in love making!" and smiled seeing she finally got a reaction from the girl.

Who is quite silent after being asked that while slowly, shrinking her head down to her shoulders…shaking her head no. "I see", and Shelly then turned around to begin walking away causing May to whip her head up in confusion.

"Wait what do you mean I see? What does having to go the next to do with me and Robert!?" May shouted while running after the girl, only to slam down the breaks and slide couple inches from Shelly's back. When the Aqua admin stopped in place and turned her head at the girl with disappointment. "What…what?!"

"Oh nothing", Shelly sighed out while shrugging her shoulder and faked herself by looking up at the skies "just means you have no chance with him." And turn her head back at May who look like is becoming quite devastated, though still had hope in her eyes "honestly I think he could have done better. Like I wouldn't hesitate to even go the next level with the young man but seeing…he is wasting time with a little girl like you?" She then began clicking her tongue in a tsk fashion. Making May becoming even more worried and scared of her relationship with Robert…is meaningless.

"I wish you luck in the future if the boy or you don't take it too the next level? Then…" And silently smiled to herself and quickly faked a very concerned and sorry expression "it means he prefer more beautiful woman", then poses "like me. Chow" and left May there to rot and thinking over her chances with the boy. As her plan to lower the girl self-esteem worked like a charm! Hell even more so after telling May that the boy, could possibly prefer woman who are older than him. Or is more beautiful than her and doesn't act all childish around him! After that amazing performance and display, Shelly couldn't help but pat herself on the back. For a very good well thought out payback on the girl, for defeating her back at the museum. She stretches her arms above her head and then brings them down into her hair, smiling and giggling happily "sure showed her now I better get back to base. Before someone steels my sprinkled chocolate vanilla ice cream!" The woman openly said and began jogging through the routes and streets back to the base, hoping nobody had stolen her treat! Especially the sprinkles kinds that are well…children love to put onto their ice cream before eating, leaving May behind in front of the Daycare.

To become overly stressed and worried about her relationship with Robert? Being meaningless or outright him choosing her because of there being no other. Beautiful girls or woman that is older than May and him? If anything and feeling really down in the dumps, she would have to keep traveling and figure out what to do from here on out…as Shelly is right. Most boy's she knew back in her home town, mostly did hit or becoming interested in older women or beautiful girls?

Xxx

The day has ended and gone for both Teens as Robert, who could not speak or even look at May properly after returning back from the desert. On the account of what just transpired there between him and Courtney: explaining and decided to DESCRIBE in great detail. Of what his hands were touching, groping and rubbing onto her body, even describing her rubbing and moving her rear up against his covered body part. Moaning while she rubs down against his pelvis and even wiggling her cheeks against his hands!

Even mentioning what her body looked like without the uniform shirt and describing the size of her chest and everything else about her. It was very embarrassing, even more so that while her speed and rubbing were increasing? She had to go telling the boy about a releasing something…thankfully she was too embarrassed to speak when she froze up and became silent after she stopped rubbing herself against him.

Though thankfully after all that and letting Courtney borrow one of his shirts; did manage to catch that Trapinch he was looking for. But because of what transpire in the desert and being very silent after his return to Maulville? It did not help May's case at all…as the girl after meeting up and reuniting Robert?

Got mostly the silently treatment from the boy or noticing how he did not at all. Look at her once when he returned back from the desert, even going far as distancing himself from the girl. Making her feel even worse about Shelly being right…about how her relationship with Robert could be meaningless and that he is taking pity on her. For being the only girl around at the time to being interested in…

Got even worse when they got into the Trainer's dorm that Robert had asked May. If it will be alright if they were to sleep in separate bed. Making the girl who tried to stay strong, not to tear up or become upset for asking that: as she willingly just nodded and crawled into her own bed. Folding the blankets over her head and slowly curling up into a ball, gritting and silently hiccup too herself to sleep…afraid, cold and feeling alone without Robert being there next to her.

As their journey continues…


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokémon! Well...did not expected this chapter alone to be very long. Eesh, guess that is what happens when you wanting the romance part of the storyt to be behave in a way of being cute and lovely. Without it being out right Lemon straight through the entire chapter...so hopefully you all don't mind about it. Cause honestly wanted these two too behave somewhat cute and nervous around each other, after finally deciding to take their relationship to the next level. But all the while gaining the courage and being bold of doing something they wouldn't regret doing.  
**

 **Also this is being used as a means to getting myself back into the mood of writing lemons again, granted I did that with Gatomon in the digimon story. But that was more of the line of sexy, and I don't think that will be enough just for the first lemon in A differen tale of Ash. So I gave the more romantic and cute loving feeling in this chapter to see how it will work out. And have to say I actually enjoyed doing it along with allowing me, to go a bit deeper into how the characters first time loving each other and behaving such a way. Too give a more somewhat realistic emotion than the two, somehow already knowing how to make out or mating in a sense.**

 **So yeah I am glad how it turned out in this chapter and can use what I experience here, for the first lemon scene in A different tale of Ash ketchum! So without further adieu hope you all enjoy and have fun reading. Along with hope you all think the romance scene between these two, is what I wanted to aim for. Being both Cute and romantic with each other. ENJOY!**

 **Also again if you guys think it is too long of a chapter, I won't really be sorry about it. Cause I honestly hope you all understand what I was trying to go for in this chapter. As always those who don't want to read anything related to lemons? Hit that back button any given moment lol, and to those who will read through this chapter. I hope you all have fun and understand what kind of emotion I was relaying for these two. Enjoy and letting you all know that one word has been switched in for Sorrow.**

 **Xxx**

 **Chapter 6: Uneasy anger can lead to misunderstandings.**

Things were definitely quiet between the two young trainers as they were making their way towards Lavaridge town. A town that is famous for its wonderful spa like treatments that can only be found here in the Hoenn region! Especially considering it is next to the region volcano, they are able to use the heat and steam coming within the earth and mountain sides from the said volcano. To produce specialize bathing minerals to heat up the very famous Lavaridge town hot springs, while using the nice, warm soothing sands near the mountain side. For warming and soothing ones skin and body from their weary traveling along with healing aching muscles. A fine place for elderly folks to travel too if they want to heal their old bones and muscles. Along with being an amazing tourist spot for any wandering trainers, visitors or just tourists in general.

Lavaridge town is also the home of the Lavaridge Gym where trainers can get the heat badge from the very excited, yet, nervous Pokemon Gym leader Flannery! Who excels in all but Fire type Pokemon and even converted her entire gym to be based around all different kinds of Hot springs around the world! Using many different minerals and even different steam style springs. For specific purposes and peoples who prefer different kind of temperatures of the water or just like bathing in warm waters. For certain one would find this place to be a dream come true for anyone who would visit this place just for the vacation and trip alone!

Enjoying their time and having a grand old time together at such a town. Or it would be for only that these two young trainers, didn't had such a rough and horrible event happening to them couple days back both in the desert and at the Pokemon daycare. Where both May and Robert, had been ignoring one another, not saying a single word to each other or even looking at each-other faces at all. Bringing great concerned for Robert's Pikachu. The silence is so thick that you could slice it with just a pen or a pencil for how quiet these two were being…

Not so long ago both May and Robert would be talking to one another discussing many things to each other. Or May asking for advice on what she should do next or what would be a good way to train for her next Frontier brainer battle. But nothing and Pikachu feels like she is the cause for all of this, especially the incident that occurred with Courtney back in the desert. The female Pokemon honestly wanted to see and understand what would happen, if a female human and male human who are interested in one another? Would use certain methods to attract them or looking very inviting to mate one another just like how Pokemon, attract mates on their own or deciding a mate they want to be with.

But…apparently that is not how it goes for humans. And she felt like she betrayed Robert's trust greatly for allowing Courtney to somewhat molest him and took advantage of his predicament or more of her: taking advantage of her lack of attire and raw emotions running through her body after surviving from quicksand. Yeah Robert saved her and the way she stated how 'this will be good practice for when he and May would do it to each other' which honestly? Pikachu at that time thought Courtney really wanted Robert to be comfortable about groping, touching and even rubbing against a female mate of his choice.

Alas it seemed like that wasn't the case and the way he behaved at the time when Courtney. Had him touching her somewhat half-naked body and feeling up her figure? The boy looked to be scolding himself and probably asking himself of why he couldn't shove her off from him or pushing Courtney off from him. Which Pikachu knows the answer to that; he was exhausted and tired from pulling the girl out from the quicksand and straining all of his muscles while using up his stamina to pull her all the way up from the sand dune.

Hell doing something like that would strain and use up anyone's stamina greatly! Especially Robert plus mix in the heat of the desert and the tropical temperatures? The boy is really out of his element and easily will run out of breath, start feeling weak and easily tire himself out just from the heat alone. All because of his poor health he can't really do much here in Hoenn, summer is definitely not his season for traveling.

And there was May, the always chipper and upbeat traveling companion of Robert. She herself has been acting strangely as well, ever since their return the girl too Pikachu. Seemed to be troubled and worried about something? What that something is Pikachu wouldn't know, or doesn't really understand to be honest. All she can remember right before they left the Pokemon center trainer's dorm back in Maulville. Is the fact the girl seemed to be constantly staring at the restroom mirror a lot during the morning looking herself over, tilting her body in different directions as if trying to spot something out of place or that doesn't belong?

The emotions her faced showed and constantly looking over towards the bed Robert is sleeping in. Made Pikachu curious if something happened to her back at the Pokemon daycare? That had her become very worried of how she looked or is presented to the boy in which Pikachu, knows that Robert wouldn't care how she looked or how she is dressed. He will always enjoy being with her or traveling with the girl no matter what! Even if she started dress up pretty or sexy to the boy he would still hang around with her, because he chose her to travel with and is going to stick by her till the end of whenever May completes the Frontier league!

So far that is all she can really tell and explain so far ever since they left. The two has been eerily quiet and hasn't spoked a single word to one another. And this silence is beginning to drive Pikachu nuts! IF one of them don't say something soon, she will probably go insane from this constant silence! Hell, not even the rustling of the trees or bushes were enough to replace the silence. Walking down this somewhat rocky mountain road heading north through the route that will lead them towards Fall arbor town. Along the way they is also a cable car ride that will take them up towards the mountain top roads next to the volcano. Where there are two paths that continues up the volcano mountain and a southern pathway that will lead travelers to Lavaridge town, and a path to take them back down to route 111.

Pikachu can even feel how different the air felt and the temperature were changing greatly as they continue their way through the route. Even can smell very faint Sulphur from the volcano and from the distance Pikachu, can spot different coloring of the road wondering why from here and being on top of Robert's head a bit. Wondered why the roads and wildlife looked to be covered in what seems to be grey coloring? "Pikachu…" she finally spoke alerting Robert to shift his eyes up towards the electric mouse and couldn't be any happier to finally hear Robert's voice when he asked.

"What's up Pikachu something caught your attention?" Asked the boy while then facing forward when Pikachu stretched her arm out and points down the road ahead of them. Even May had to look at Pikachu with a curious gaze and looks at the road up ahead "huh why is that part of the route looks odd in coloring then the rest of the routes?" Robert mused openly with a tilt of his head. Along with noticing how there seems to be flakes floating down the path and yet over here…there weren't any flakes or what look to be snow floating down on the road their walking in. Plus, why would it be snowing in the middle of summer?

May let out a low ah as she too finally spoke up towards the two of them "oh I heard of that route! Route 111 and Fall arbor town gets covered by volcanic ashes yearly." She informed while then moving her left arm up towards the volcano. "Because of the volcano and being north from it, the volcanic ashes that it creates. Floats down and covers the land and area with its ash. Giving the wild life, the roads and houses to get a distinct grey color too them." The girl went to smile towards Robert only to quickly look away and facing down at the ground. "I…even heard they go and make special glasses and flutes from said ash, if one were to collect a lot of them with an ash case." She informed quietly while rubbing her right arm to her other arm. Gently rubbing it up and down making it an excuse to keep her attention that isn't Robert, or more of having an excused too not look at Robert. On the account her mentality from Shelly yesterday is really bothering her greatly and is slowly believing that the admin might be right about Robert taking pity on her.

While Robert who went to look at May also looked away quietly. Making Pikachu to let out a low groan of annoyance and face palming her face. Sliding her paw down lightly and then began shaking her head wondering when these two? Will ever start talking again or even look at one another because they can't keep going like this and pretend one or the other is invisible when they're not!

"I see huh that is a creative way of making something out of that stuff." Robert then lightly chuckle and facing towards the right. Rubbing his finger gently against his nose "no doubt I would probably go into a sneezing fit if I were to go there." He joked earning light snicker from Pikachu. Who couldn't help but agree to that statement especially the boy's allergies will definitely hit him hard. The female Pokemon even heard light if not faint giggles coming from May as the two continue walking through the route.

That's good at least Pikachu knows the two of them still care for each other or hearing out for one another. She just wish they were more active with each other and not so…glum and depressing. Pikachu, who felt her ears twitching suddenly looked up towards the sky. Hearing what sounding like whirring of machinery being turned on and rocking noises. After looking up and becoming quite fascinated with excitement hops a bit further up on Robert's head, causing the boy to feel himself leaning forward and felt Pikachu's paws gently touching the back of his neck. "Ow, ow, ow Pikachu I am not a stepping stool! What got your attention this time?" he grumbled out while whipping his hands up to her sides and lifts her off from his head.

Then down in front of his face to seeing the electric mouse waving and moving her paws. In the fashion of 'look, look' and had him staring up towards the sky. Seeing what it is that got her interested this time around only to let out "whoa is that a cable-car? Why is there a cable-car out here in the middle of nowhere?" Robert openly asked. Which his question got May, who accidentally went further than him had to stop in her tracks and turns around. Asking what he said to then seeing Robert pointing up towards the cable-cars that were going up the volcano and down from it. "Look May, Pikachu spotted what looks like a cable-car running up towards the volcano!" he exclaimed.

Making May to tilt her head confusingly and then looking up towards where this cable-car the two were talking about and then let's out a low whistle. "Oh that", she asks while pointing towards it and facing at the two with her sapphire eyes "yeah you need to take that in order to reach certain places surrounding the base of the volcano." She then stuck her tongue out and reach a hand inside her waist traveling bag "I think it leads to one of the most famous resorts of the Hoenn region? If I can pull out my Dexnav and open up the map it could show us where it leads too." The girl then let out a happy 'ah' as she gotten her Dexnav from her bag and opens it up. Hearing crunches of Robert's sneakers stepping into the ground and then approaching on her left side. Looking over her shoulders to stare at the small navigation device she pulled out. Pressing certain buttons to open up the map feature that will give them an overhead view of the entire Hoenn region. In which then May began pushing the blue button on the device to zoom down towards their current location humming lightly and raising her left hand up to her chin.

Hoping that she is reading this correctly and that the town where the famous resort she heard about. But didn't seem like there were any around them, except a town called Lavaridge town. "Huh…maybe I was mistaken?" she hummed out and then shifted her left eye at Robert and then back on the device.

"Maybe it is there and that is just the name of the town? Are you able to click on it and get some more information about the place?" Robert asked the girl while looking towards her and then quickly away. In which Pikachu definitely this time notice May becoming quite depressed and sad when Robert did that. Having the electric mouse to fully rest the back of her head up against Robert's chest: pondering why she reacted so negatively too Robert's action just now?

It honestly doesn't make sense of why these two are behaving so…foreign between one another? The female Pokemon just sighs and shakes her head. Listening to May letting out a low huh and lean her face closer to the Dexnav, from zooming in the feature and reading what buildings or houses are placed at Lavaridge town. With detailed information about there being a famous hot spring in question May brought up: is located at and making the girl nodding her head with a small smile.

"Oh here we are and seems to be connected to the Pokemon center." Informed the young teen while laughing lightly. Of course the laughter was short lived when she didn't bother looking at Robert, causing the boy to raise a few brows of why she didn't face him. Even though Pikachu would probably know he would look away instead or look down at the ground. "Says here if we take the cable-car we will be able to reach Lavaridge town." May finished while pointing towards the cars that were heading up towards the volcano.

Having Robert also looking up at it and then smiled "well- how about we check it out May?" Robert then scratches the back of his neck. Holding Pikachu with his other arm "the next frontier brainer you are about to face. Isn't for another couple weeks. Along with their place of residence is near Meteor falls, so maybe be a good idea to rest up and taking it easy today." The boy suggested. Pikachu, is definitely all for it! Considering what she and Robert had to go through in the desert couple days back trying to catch that Trapinch?

All the while May training and working very hard those couple days with her Pokemon and even catching new members to her team. Which now consist of Combusken, Skitty, Beautifly, Lombre and now somehow a very rare and hard to find Pokemon Mawile! A steel type Pokemon who are not very well known around these parts. With trainers and travelers alike informing the children that their mostly common off the ocean islands of the Hoenn region or deep within Granite cave. A rare find indeed and one May did not wanted to waste!

What made it even more interesting though and funny is how Mawile, didn't seem at all cared about May or any of the Pokemon she sent out. The mischief little Pokemon on contra was more interested in Robert more than the girl herself leading to some hilarious situations surrounding the female maw Pokemon. Even to the point that Mawile, seemed to try and failing miserably to seduce or having Robert becoming enchanted by her looks. Leaving the poor Pokemon moping about after finally being caught by May, and then being informed by Pikachu herself.

Stating how the reason why her charms or seducing skills didn't work? Is because Robert or May doesn't see them at their maturity yet. But thankfully it seemed didn't bothered Mawile one bit; especially after being informed and told by May how helpful she will be. For the future fight she is going to have against the next frontier brainer and informing the maw Pokemon. Of how strong and powerful they are getting a glint in the female Pokemon eyes and pumping of her paws. Nodding her head rapidly up and down in excitement, while then pounding against her chest with proudness. Indicating that this Pokemon loves to battle and from what Pikachu saw when May faced off against other trainers?

She is one hell of a fighter and knows how to maneuver quite well despite that giant maw of hers! Along with loves being beside of Combusken in these battles, having Pikachu giggling lightly at how her attention of wanting to seduce Robert? Were now all focusing on Combusken despite the fire/fighting type being female. Seemed like Mawile didn't care of gender as long they caught her interest or impresses her during battle. The female Pokemon will latch onto them and start fawning over them greatly until they notice her or till she needs to make herself more pronounce and hell, is she having fun messing with Combusken whenever she comes out. Though no doubt Pikachu figured: Mawile will sooner or later start trying to get Robert's attention once she becomes full in maturity of experience or age.

Now brings Pikachu to another topic of Pokemon partners? Robert's team has also been growing steadily over the past couple days as well. Pikachu, who gave a happy 'cha' from feeling the two teens walking inside the cable-car building and feeling the A.C blowing down against the group. With Robert and May closing their eyes with content sighs. The female electric type began going through the course of her and the other Pokemon training session as of late. True to Robert's word when they were on that island before Dewford town; they weren't slacking off their training and falling behind from May's team. Mama Mudkip: who has now fully adopted the name and doesn't care if Pikachu or the other Pokemon teases her about it. Has been refusing to evolve as of lately and didn't wanted to evolve, on the account she is afraid that if she were to evolve? She wouldn't be much help for Robert or being able to keep an eye on him. Despite Pikachu always being there with him and never inside the Pokeball, her reasoning behind it is that her part ground type once she evolves into Marshtomp.

Wouldn't allow her to be gentle or soft for the boy or allowing her to squeeze through certain areas, to finding that specific berry to help with his allergies. Or even using her water gun to help cool him off and not sending him flying when in her second evolution stage. Though no matter how many times Pikachu or Robert tells Mudkip, how she doesn't have to worry about not being helpful in her evolution stage? The female Pokemon insist on refusing to evolve into her next stage and wants to be there for Robert whenever he needs her. Plus, after running into another trainer who had a Swampert? They were told that it is a good thing for Mudkip not too evolve on the account, none of her evolution stages will be able to learn the powerful Hydro pump move! One of the powerful water type moves any water Pokemon can learn or master.

Hearing this and boasting Mudkip spirits greatly put her paw down and made a firm stand that from here on out she will stay as Mudkip. Until she learns this Hydro pump move and then maybe in her Pokémon tongue, maybe she will then think about evolving for Robert. Though one thing that makes Pikachu curious about is: what will Mudkip look like if she were to reach her maturity and what kind of womanly body she will gain once she does reach maturity?

Xxx

The next thing that went to Pikachu mind after May and Robert finally step onto one of the cable-cars. Enjoying the feel of the cold air and somehow built in A.C in these cars. Is Poochyena or now Mightyena after reaching the right experience for him to attain his evolution? Is handling his new form and how even more protective the wolf has been lately even more so around herself, Mudkip even though she doesn't need it, Trapinch and now a evolved Kirlia. Hell, he still behaves like a little puppy around the group and is always filled of energy! More now that he evolved and is even showing excellent battling skills and move pools that even left Robert speechless of how good he is! Pikachu finds it even funny how the big wolf will always wants to be petted by Robert or be rubbed on the belly. Doesn't care who gives it either be Pokemon, Robert or May. He will greatly accept those belly rubs or being petted by anyone for a job well done or does his very best in battle.

And his whole brother protection over Kirlia rise higher levels than before. Even giving happy licks and kisses towards the cheerful Psychic type Pokemon on the cheek. Including pouncing on her and giving her congratulated licks and sometime during double battles? Mightyena will try his very best to go in front of Kirlia and taking the hits for her. Which honestly annoys Kirlia a lot and even sometime Robert; yeah his heart is in the right place? But the way he is going about it is doing no good for the team and is taking unnecessary damages during battle. He got scolded a lot from both Robert and Kirlia, telling him how he shouldn't keep this up and that if he does? He will never be able to gain or earn experience in battles if he is purposely putting himself in harm's way!

It hurt the wolf greatly when he got scolded like that but then came to understanding when they entered another fight. Seeing why those two scolded him now and that he is rather more helpful in attacking and fighting, than defending and taking the hits for his teammates. But doesn't mean he can't be protective outside of Pokemon battles! Which Mightyena happily accepted this and will smile happily whenever he felt Kirlia hugging him for understanding and will still call him big brother.

"So…how is training going Robert?" May suddenly spoke up interrupting Pikachu from her thoughts and gave a big smile. Finally hearing the girl speaking or starting a conversation with him and possibly looking towards him! Only to fold her ears back and seeing that May isn't looking at him at all and instead facing down towards the cable-car's floor. A facial depression on her face which makes Pikachu wonder what is upsetting her? "Is everyone doing alright and are making sure they're healthy?" she asked once more getting a silent nod from Robert. In which Pikachu also see wasn't daring to look at May and understood why, thanks to Courtney describing what his hands were touching and groping on her figure? Robert is probably afraid that if he stares or looks over at May he might start undressing her in his mind and possibly, didn't want to send the wrong messages towards the girl. If she were to find out he is undressing her in his mind.

Why it took Pikachu this long to figuring it out now? She has no clue but finally understood why Mudkip told Pikachu, back at the Pokemon center, saying because of the events with Courtney? Robert is probably going to do his best to ignoring May or try and find a way to apologize towards the girl that just happened to him in the desert. Course, Pikachu got tongue lashing for allowing it to happen and finding it funny when Mudkip then said: why would she ever let her kit go through something like that! Actually thinks of herself like a mother or adopting Robert's mom entirely! Despite she herself is a Pokemon and isn't Robert's mother though, she has that mother instinct and intuition down pat! Cause Pikachu really felt bad about it and still does to this day. But one thing confuses her and that is why would Robert need to apologize too May? When he hasn't actually harm her or hurt the girl at all?

"Yeah their doing okay, Poochyena evolved into Mightyena", which Robert then chuckled "though you already know that." He stated and then groan lightly when he just watches the girl turning her head further away from him and nods "…OH" Robert suddenly pique and earnestly trying to now make this whole silent treatment between one another a thing of the past. "Ralts managed to evolve into Kirlia! Should have seen her dancing and moving around the fields like a ballerina! And even does look like a ballerina too", the boy then chuckled while facing forward. In which Pikachu saw May curiously looking over her shoulder at the boy and smiled "though she still behaves somewhat like Ralts, but I think that comes to territory or getting used to being in their evolution form." Robert then scratch the side of his cheek with a weak smile "Mudkip is still being her usual self and refuses to evolve", Robert then tries to look at May only to suddenly have his fault falter and sadden a bit. When he notice May looking down with a depressed look and turn her attention away from him…giving out a sorrow like sigh. "Though I…don't mind if she doesn't, since…she will learn Hydro pump…yeah."

Pikachu grunted lightly at how May is starting to hurt Robert's feelings at least the boy is trying his best to look at the girl! Let alone trying his hardest to speak to her despite the situation that happened couple days back. The girl could at least give some recognition she is listening to him or even interested in what he is saying. "What will you do when we reach Lavaridge town May?" Robert asked openly while shifting his gaze towards her "going…to try out the springs?"

"Maybe I don't know", May finally spoke while looking out the window now. "I think will just walk around the town and take in the sights. Then possibly train a little bit with my Pokemon…" her voice is one of uncertain as she doesn't exactly know what to do when they get there. "Why will you be trying out the hot springs?" she directed the question towards Robert. Whom leans against his seat while sighing out lightly with closed eyes. "Might do some good for you ya know allergies and all." Explained the girl as she began lightly scratching her lap lightly with her left hand.

" _Probably also find another girl that is probably prettier than me…"_ May thought to herself while clenching her eyes tightly. Feeling the cable-car swaying a bit as they continued further up towards the base of the volcano " _Shelly can't be correct about Robert pitying me right? I mean…"_ the girl then stared at her reflection noticing how her eyes were beginning to weaver, indicating she is close to making herself start tearing up. " _At the way I am behaving and acting right now I think anyone would pity me."_ Stated the girl in her thoughts while rubbing her face lightly and then sighing out to hopefully calming herself down " _but yeah I myself would take pity…"_ Shelly words were definitely bothering her greatly. Even the words of how boy's or in this case Robert of his age. Would be more interested with girls who are possibly older than May. Or who is a bit more womanly than she is and that alone grinds her gear! She is pretty and womanly right I mean, she had somewhat a growth spurt when she became the age of 13 and later down the road. In fact she was told by her mother many times how she wished, she had May's beauty when she was young or around the girls age.

May even stared at her reflection a bit longer and leans up from the seat to checking out her upper body. Nice and soft looking arms with a evened out shoulders with her upper body curving a bit outward to even out with her nice round c-cup breasts which are gently pushing out her orange zipped up sleeveless shirt. Which May silently peak towards Robert quickly to see if he was watching or not, noticing him just absently petting and stroking Pikachu ear and head. Giving her enough time to look back to her reflection and silently moving her hands up underneath her boobs. Grabbing each one gently and pushing them upward, causing the fabric of her shirt to outline them nicely and tugging against them. Even feeling her bra underneath the shirt pressing against her nipples: remembering Shelly stating and saying how her rather larger boobs manage to gain the attention of Robert. During her fight against May back at the museum or just the way they were bouncing up and down gently in her outfit. From just walking or thrashing her arms in different directions when commanding her Pokemon, having Robert unable to keep his eyes off from them!

" _There is no way that tramp had gotten Robert drooling over her back at the museum…right?"_ Alright she will admit the darker skin woman definitely have a womanly figure to her. But that is only because she is possibly what…four to six years older than her and Robert? Hell, Courtney is somewhat considered a young woman being at the age of possibly nineteen or twenty years old. But doesn't have a womanly figure like Shelly? And she is a magma admin that seems to run into Robert a lot as of lately, matter of fact May finds it weird how her and Robert? Seems to run into these women a lot as of lately it is kind of scary, how they are getting involved with Team Aqua for May, while Team Magma for Robert.

" _You considered yourself a woman? The way you act and behave, I would have confused you as an immature brat!"_ That were one of the sentences Shelly told May before fully leaving and even stating how long they been together? They haven't even thought of going further with their relationship at all!

Well little does that tramp knows they have somewhat step up their relationship further and had actually began groping and touching one another's bodies! This had May blushing lightly and quickly had the blush disappearing from another thing that happened when Robert came back…and that was his behavior and how he was avoiding her like the plague.

Going far as to not allowing the girl to share the same bed with him like they always done while traveling with each other. And even when they began traveling again he still didn't wanted to be near her or wanting their sleeping bags with each other. Just adding more to the fire of Shelly being correct and wondered if Robert…had met up with another girl?

" _He is showing signs that he is seeing somebody else. I mean the nervousness, the stuttering and not looking me in the eye."_ Were all symptoms that Robert might be cheating on her. But how can she know if there is no proof to her claim, add the fact Mudkip doesn't seemed to be mad about Robert at all? Hell, none of his Pokemon seems to be mad at him for something like cheating? More of comforting him and telling him in their Pokemon tongue that everything will be alright.

May shook her head with her depression getting worse, noticing more of the volcano mountain side coming into view as well the forest life. Being replace with rocks, boulders and even gravel looking pathways and even the other cable-car station they will be arriving at. " _"Their just Pokemon what do they know about humans falling in love? All they probably know is Robert is…"_ This is where the girl had to stop her train of thought and lift her head up from the back of her seat. Robert out of ANYONE she has ever met in her life never lies! The only time he does lie or even stretch the truth is for protecting his friends or those who are close to them. Or even sometime when he does try to lie May, will notice that the boy will always either choke up in his words, or having his body jerk lightly to then twitch when he is lying. Which is why he told May on couple days when she felt playful or teasing the boy about him lying, he would always answer her and say.

" _May how many times do I have to tell you? I am horrible at lying and that I can never bring myself in doing so. Unless…"_

 _"Unless if it is to protect my friends from something they aren't ready for or prepared."_ May told herself and lightly bopped her head against the seat. This whole thing and wondering if Robert is with another girl is starting to choke her and eating her up! She doesn't know Robert is dating somebody else, she doesn't know Robert is with another girl or hell! Even has the courage to approach a girl fighting through his shyness and stuttering, too even ask someone to going out with him let alone knowing anyone here!

" _The only person who knows Robert or met up with him a lot besides me is…Courtney and Shelly?"_ Which she knows Shelly isn't actively going after Robert no, she would have announced that already to her back in front of the Pokemon daycare. Which would hit home of her announcement about Robert pitying May and wanting to be with another girl, only for May to be the only one at the time to travel with and possibly be paired up with her.

"May…May…MAY!" The sudden shout of her name caused the girl to scream in fright! Jumping out of her seat and throwing her leg up to her stomach, with her arms above her head. Then relaxed when she saw it was Robert who had shouted her name as she lets out a sigh and hold onto her chest. "You okay…you were really deep in thought", Robert then leans back when the girl glared at him.

"Yeah so?! I have a lot going on right now Robert and I really, really need to figure things out." May stressed out with irritation and misplaced anger. Watching the boy and his Pikachu blinking their eyes at the girl then towards one another. "Well what is it you want?" yeah she should have stated that a lot better and not in anger as she notice Robert grunting. Sharing his own glare at the girl while standing up on his feet with a slight sneer.

"I was going to say we have stopped and that we should get off. But I think you already figure it out!" Robert growled out and began walking out of the cable-car. Literally throwing the door open and stepping out onto the platform while making his way to the stairs. Causing the lady who was about to open the door only to then blink her eyes at the boy and then looks towards May.

"Um…everything turn out alright with your ride?" The lady asked with a light chuckle only to then went silent. When she saw the girl looking to be in the verge of tears and just stomp her way out of the car and shook her head, trying her best to keep her tone of voice normal and not sounding upset.

"Yes everything is fine! Everything is fine just…fine." May nearly broke down after passing the girl when she said that and following right behind Robert. She could not believe what she just did nor how she acted around the boy! She literally snapped at him in anger and frustration along with being snarky at the boy of gaining her attention! If she didn't get so worked up with her thoughts and Shelly's words she would never snapped at Robert like that! "I…I'm sure he knows that I wasn't really frustrated at him right? I mean he saw me in deep thought right, right." May assured herself and began stepping through the double-sided doors spotting the boy standing in front of the steps that will lead them towards Lavaridge town.

Robert then turn his attention towards May and then away once more in anger. All the while begins walking down the steps with slight stomps of his feet. Making May who reached the edge of the steps staring down at him: to then gritting her teeth. She doesn't know why she should feel sad about what she just did to him and shouting at him. But instead she is feeling more anger and frustration "what you're just going to start ignoring me? Even though I didn't mean to shout at you like that!" shouted the girl while carefully running down the steps towards the boy. Hearing Robert scoffing out with his shoulders shrugging.

"Who says I am ignoring you I just don't feel like talking to ya, even if you didn't mean it or not May!" The boy then turn his head at the girl with his glare "you still didn't need to snap at me like that let along get all frustrated about it!"

"OH and I am not suppose too when someone suddenly shouts and screams into my ear?! Yeah sure, you should be the one feeling hurt about it. Even though there were no reason for you to yell in my ear!" retorted May. Making Pikachu who is holding onto Robert's shoulder go into slight panic. Of watching the once close and loving friends, are now arguing and yelling at each other over something very stupid. Yeah sure Robert could have shook May and get her attention but doubt that would snap the girl out of her thoughts. For fudge sake the girl was so lost in her thoughts she doubt even her own electric type attacks would even snap her out of it!

"Hey I tried calling your name for about ten times May and you didn't respond! How else was I supposed to snap you out of it?! What by pinching your face!" Robert responded with a huff and then felt May getting in his face by walking in front of him and stopping in his tracks. Shoving her forehead against his as the boy pressed his own forehead back to her.

"You frigging know I hate it when someone pinches my cheeks and if you even dared tried it? I would have…" she never finished her sentence. Considering she just threw her arms up and lets out a growl "forget it! This is a waste of time arguing over something stupid!" stressed the girl while balling her hands up and stiffening her shoulders. With Robert doing the same only with him crossing his arms and following behind the girl.

"At least one of us agrees that being snapped at is a waste of time." Making Pikachu to face palm her face and shaking her head left to right. One other thing that is somewhat a negative about Robert, his mouth tends to shoot off before he could think and unfortunately May heard him.

"What was that Robert? I'm sorry did you just said", the girl began saying while facing towards the boy with a very harsh and menacing looking leer a girl could offer with her sapphire eyes. "Did you just said that me reacting in a natural reaction from someone shouting at me", she places her hand against her chest and then shoves a finger against Robert's stomach. Causing him to grunt out and stagger backwards and then began rubbing his stomach "which is you a waste of time? FUNNY how you will think it's a waste of time!" She screamed the last part out while rising herself to look taller than Robert. Which isn't easy for her to do considering the boy is a few inches taller than her.

Having her back down lightly but still holding her ground when he lashed back at her "yeah I think it is a waste of time! Sorry for being somewhat concern over whatever thoughts that is SOOO more important than getting off from the cable-car!" Robert shouted back and then the two teens just lets out couple huff of air and began walking down the steps. Making sure they were far apart from one another greatly, not at all interacting or speaking towards each other at all!

Making Pikachu who had to watch this and get caught with the constant flailing and thrashing of Robert moving his body around. Had the electric mouse to hold her stomach from being motion-sickness all the while regretting of eating that apple for lunch today. But feels even worst of having to watch these once nice and cute couple, now bickering and fighting one another over something really pointless. Even though both sides have their defenses and is right, they still shouldn't have argue at each other like that.

Let alone it probably doesn't help that Robert is somewhat stressed out over what happened to him at the desert with Courtney. Has Robert angry and hating himself for what he allowed to happen back there, unable to stopping her. Even more so Pikachu would figure he would be mad at her more considering, she is his partner! She should've been looking out for him and has every right to be scolded or even get yelled out by the boy. But no…the boy heart is too big for himself and doesn't want to scold his Pokemon for something they have no control in. "Pikachuuu…"

"I know your upset Pikachu and so am I, but there are just…Just", Robert then lets out a growl of frustration and throwing his arms up and back down to his sides "sometime have to let out the frustration and argue with someone even if you don't mean too."

"HAH THERE'S AN ADVICE YOU SHOULD TAKE SERIOUSLY ROBERT!" screamed out May. Fueling more to the fire and having Robert shaking his arm and fist in the air. While feeling Pikachu quickly climbing down from the top of his head and moving onto his shoulders.

"Chu, Pi-chu kachu, chu!" Chanted the female Pokemon while waving her paw up and down at the same time shaking her head. Telling Robert not to continue the argument any further and remembering about his blood sugar. Definitely worried about the boy's blood sugar on the account of the one important medical health Robert has and that is being a diabetic.

"You're right Pikachu, you're right I should try and calm down." The boy stated with a rough sigh of breath and trying his best to relax his muscles and being mindful of where he is stepping, listening to the crunches of the dirt being stepped on by both him and May. Working their way towards Lavaridge town "that hot spring sounds inviting every second now…what do you say Pikachu? Should we just relax in the springs and forget that this day ever happened?" Though the response he got from her is a whimpered of her voice. Understanding perfectly what she is saying, she didn't want Robert try and forget today let alone his attempts of getting May to talk to him or trying his best to start a conversation with the girl.

Despite what happened to him "look it's not your fault Pikachu of what Courtney did back there." The boy spoke up while lightly rubbing her chin with the tip of his finger. "Honestly, after what she went through and all that emotion she probably sealed inside of her? Where would it all go let alone how will she be able to hold it all back again…" of course he wished it didn't lead too 'that' or the girl somewhat in lesser term 'rape' him sort of? More of pleasuring herself and having Robert's hands groping against her half naked lower body…

"Pikachu", the electric mouse groaned lightly with a nod of her head. But still feels bad about it and allowing it to happen: Mudkip made sure Pikachu felt bad about it. She couldn't help it though she honestly thought Courtney had feelings for the boy or even romantic interest with him? Only to finding out she was doing it to just repay the favor, and preparing the boy for when he or May might actually undress each other of their article of clothing.

Little the two knew May who is couple feet or inches ahead of them. Heard everything and listened in on their conversation or more of listening for any remarks Robert might have to share too her. Only to come into quite a shock and nearly felt her entire world breaking apart and crumbling around her. Courtney, the magma admin is the other girl he is hanging out with?! And from the sounds of it or making her own judgement she has officially announced her feelings towards the boy! Meaning that Shelly…Shelly was right, Robert did pity her and only traveled with her to find probably somebody else or be paired up with someone who is prettier than her or good looking.

Granted she never saw what Courtney looked under the hood but no doubt her purple color hair would look beautiful and with the young woman being only three years apart from Robert? Being close to their age as well makes entirely perfect sense! She is older than them if not only by three years, she has somewhat the maturity of a woman and even walks as one. And unfortunately despite not having impressive bust size? Courtney does have amazing curvy hips and possibly an amazing rear, considering it only comes in territory that girls and women who have amazing hips? Also have an amazing rear that will feel great to touch and grope against.

The young girl just grabs her right arm and began hiccupping silently to herself feeling fresh tears beginning to flow down her face. Eyes closed tightly and gritting her teeth against one another finally figuring out why Robert doesn't want to look at her ever again " _I…I should've seen it from the beginning let alone notice the signs…he is seeing someone else! He is just pitying me and only traveling with me so he could find another girlfriend!"_ And yet why she thought. Why is it that she felt like her world is falling apart but her heart, doesn't feel betrayed or even heartbroken from overhearing about Courtney doing something towards him…is she that blinded by love that her heart has forced itself? Into knowing he will never betray her or break her heart on purpose and he still loves her while being true to being her boyfriend?

" _I guess what they say about being blind by love is true. Makes you want to believe the one you love isn't betraying you and that is just a misunderstanding. How big of a fool I am being…"_ Well the only thing now she can do and possibly do before they continue arguing and fighting more with one another. Is to break up with the boy or at least face the boy and ask if he is seeing Courtney or not. While preferring her more than herself despite the two of them only now official boyfriend and girlfriend one whole week ago back in Slateport city. The city life could be heard from the distance as Robert, May and Pikachu all looked up towards the town, in which they should feel relief that they finally arrived. But only feeling sorrow and sadness along with just wanting the day to be done and over with…

Little did the two know and Pikachu fed up with all this silence, bickering and the two teenagers ignoring one another. The little electric mouse is going to be sure that the two of them will get their priority straight and actually fess up of telling each other of what is the matter! So this way she can see and hear their happy faces and voices once again along with them being playful and upbeat to another once again. Not all this sadness and mopey crap they are going through: especially with Robert not telling May of what happened in the desert! No doubt that is also what is bothering the girl greatly and being half the reason why she is upset or mad at Robert. Is because the boy is afraid of what she will do or say if he does tell her the truth of what happened in the desert!

Worst comes to it that she might scold him and slap him silly for letting something like that happened and breaking up. Or in the positive side of things just finds his reasoning to be very hilarious and somewhat understanding why Robert didn't want to talk about the incident in the first place. For how embarrassing it must've been for the boy at the time along with finding it funny. Of how Courtney somehow managed to even do that to Robert! Considering her behavior and everything along with that analytic robot voice of hers could even show such strong emotions.

And the only way Pikachu can get them talking to one another is either locking them up in the bathroom with each other. Or possibly even having them bath together in the hot springs "Pika." In thus Pikachu scheme of getting them together, in the same spring bath will surely do the trick and having the two of them finally fessing up and tell each other of why they are acting so strangely too each other. And maybe…even something more will come out from the two of them if they do confess. All she has to do now is execute her plan and set it all up perfectly without having anyone else entering the springs with the two lovers to be!

"Said something Pikachu?" Robert asked while looking up towards the female Pokemon. Who just chuckled and giggled boastfully with her paw waving up and down in a 'oh nothing' manner. Making Robert to raise his right eyebrow curious of what's so funny? Too then figure it might be something that Pokemon only think about and continue his way towards the Pokemon center, making sure to stay clear away from May much as possible. In case just his walking might trigger her to snap at him or scold him for not walking correctly…in which the boy seriously needs to stop and calm himself down. He shouldn't behave like this and that it isn't fair to treat May like this, after all he and she are supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend! They shouldn't be fighting each other over stupid things like yelling out the girl's name to snap her out from going deep into her thoughts. Or her snapping at him for shouting her name, even though in fairness she has every right to snap at him like that. It is a normal reaction to do so but she didn't need to continue being mad at him or being snarky towards him after exiting out of the cable-car.

" _Robert just calm down and wash the stress away in the hot springs. Once you do calm down and muster up the courage go and tell May what exactly happened. And tell her why it is that your avoiding all eye contact too her…hopefully she will understand."_ He hopes so considering and guilty can't help, no thanks to Courtney. Imagine what would it feel like if he and May were to do the things Courtney forced him to do on her? But in a more romantic mannerism than forced out, all the while feeling each other bodies rubbing and touching each other like they did back at the secret base? " _Face it Robert nether you or May will ever have the courage to do that. Especially if you tell her the truth she would probably think or react negatively of you allowing something like that happening. And possibly think you might have enjoy doing it with Courtney instead of your girlfriend…"_ Robert thought to himself all the while not helping himself with the situation. Making it sound worse than it does when it happened and not helping his mentality of telling May of the situation of why he is ignoring her. Psyching himself out greatly and doing a pretty good job of scaring himself out of it. But knew he will have to tell the truth and soon.

Who knows how much this will affect the girl's thinking process once they arrive towards the second frontier brainer…

Xxx

They finally arrived at the town near the breaking point of evening and night time. Never expecting the rocky and bumpy route leading towards Lavaridge town could take so long. Without the right equipment or being very careful of what ledges they were jumping down from, they can easily overshoot their path and needing to start all over again from the cable-car again. Thankfully though stumps that were made for people who had Acrobikes to hop onto by doing tricks, can be easily climbable for either May or Robert.

Making them quite confuse of why would you need a bike just to climb over a log? The young teens didn't bother to question it too much as they have already arrived to their destination and immediately began seeking out the Pokemon center. To stay in for the night and possibly ask around for where they can go and find the hot springs this town is famous for.

Funny enough and after getting their Pokemon healed and checked up by Nurse Joy. The female nurse informed Robert and May that the hot springs they are searching for or heard about is actually right here where the center is. Directing their attention and lifting her arm up towards the right side of the main lobby of the center, the woman shows the two young teens of two separate doors. One leading towards the female side of the hot springs with the pink curtain hanging above it. While the blue curtain hanging off from the left side of the female door, is where the male side of the hot springs is located.

The nurse gave a big smile and began informing the two of them that they also have made a privet indoor hot springs for those who doesn't like the idea. Of being with company or hanging out with others of the outdoor springs. Including saying how the springs are all free for anyone to use as long they follow the rules of using the springs. Making Robert and May somewhat impressed and shock to hearing this especially considering how this town alone, is famous for tourists and travelers? Though chuckled when they were then informed by Joy. That the place they are actually thinking of is the Lavaridge town Spa hotel just couple miles towards the west of the Pokemon center.

Stating how you need a membership card to even enter their facilities and evening having to pay about 30k Poke-dollars just to sign up for a monthly pass. Thus why there are two hot springs for people to enjoy, the outdoor one with natural minerals and nature itself, with an exception of an indoor hot spring in the back of the Pokemon center.

And the Lavaridge Spa hotel for people wanting a more fancy and relaxing experience treatments. With hired experts across the world and body treatment for those aching muscles with a price of course. Once they were done being informed about what is here in town and being told how that the privet springs are only for one person to use at a time. Robert and May decided to check into the trainer dorms and asking permission if one of them could use the privet springs.

"Of course you may don't worry about asking me for the keys to the springs. I just hope both you and your Pokemon will enjoy it and having a relaxing stay here in the Pokemon center." Joy then giggled when she saw the teen's faces blushing lightly when she heard their stomach growling out. "But first I think that dinner is in order for the two of you." Joy then raises her left hand up and points towards the cafeteria "we have a cafeteria here as well, the food is quite good and thanks to the mountain fresh air. It makes the taste even more amazing for your meals!"

"Exactly Joy?" May began speaking before heading off towards the cafeteria. Making Robert to almost stumble lightly from moving, only to pause and see what it is that May is going to ask the nurse. "How…" the girl chuckled sheepishly while closing her eyes "exactly how we suppose to enter the privet springs if you don't mind me asking…?" Making the nurse say 'oh' as she then covers her mouth lightly.

"That is an excellent question May", Joy then shifted her eyes towards what appears to be a key rack. "See the rack here? This key will allow you to enter and lock the doors behind you. So this way nobody will walk in on you be mindful though. I only have two keys to the springs and will prefer nobody losing it or leaving one of the keys in said room." The woman bid farewell towards the two teens after getting the answer they needed along with being informed. How there is only two keys towards the Privet springs room which Robert and May, will be using said springs right after they have eaten dinner or whenever they feel like it.

Especially right after entering the cafeteria halls, Joy had also informed them that the privet springs can be used any time they feel up to it. But warns them that they must only use it once per day, considering she doesn't want the young teenagers to getting heat strokes. With that in mind and their stomachs protesting of wanting food the two troubled teens head into the cafeteria for dinner and then possibly head towards the trainer dorm rooms to turn in for the night. Which May would then decide to use the springs for the night and clearing her head up from everything that had happened the past week. And at how she snapped at Robert as well getting frustrated at him for getting her attention from her deep thought.

Worried that their relationship for each other mean anything with Robert? Let alone worried that the boy might be preferring to be with Courtney instead of herself. One thing for sure May, isn't the only one who is having these same thoughts. Oh no, Robert is also thinking along the same line as May but in a different way than what she is thinking of…

Robert despite of what happened between him and Courtney back in the desert. Is facing somewhat a dilemma; worrying that his behavior around May is causing the girl to becoming annoyed or angry at him. For not responding to her, not speaking to her or even interacting with the girl? He knows he shouldn't let this bother him too much and having May become quite concern for why he hasn't spoken to her at all! It is just that difficult to not have his imagination run rampant with perverted thoughts or looking at May. Only to start having things becoming quite awkward between the two, despite they're already in the awkward phase with each other. It doesn't help that Courtney went out of her way to tell and describe what Robert was doing to her and how he is making her feel so good at the time.

It concerns him that event alone and how he was making Courtney feel at the time? Wouldn't probably be the same with May, let alone meeting up with the girls expectations if the two of them WERE to go further with their relationship. GRANTED Robert thought, he and May would probably not be concern about this at all with each other or even worried about making each other happy! Hell, they would probably enjoy it greatly and not be so worried about the consequences of what it might lead into.

But alas Robert had to learn it the hard way…unethical way at that with one of the organization group admins. To learn that what he and May were doing back at the secret base, is definitely something they should really be careful of and what it might lead into if they were to allow their hormones too continue like that. "Which is why I am worried about it Pikachu", Robert spoke up while slamming his body down into the mattress with a disgruntle sigh. "Yes I am upset of what I let happened back in the desert, but at the same time kind of glad Courtney did do that."

The boy then turn his head at the electric mouse who just waddle her way over towards the pillow and plopped herself down on the pillow and turned her attention towards the boy. Looking into his emerald eyes and seeing just how concern he is about the whole situation "if I were to be honest Pikachu, I would have never thought about what would or could happen. If May and I were to do something like that", he then sighed facing his attention towards the ceiling. "We might become scared of what it is we are feeling and possibly never trying it again."

"Pikachu…chu?" Now the female Pokemon understood why her trainer is so worried. The difference between Pokemon and Humans mating are definitely different. Unlike Pokemon, humans actually have to be concerned and worried about mating with each other on the account if one is enjoying it greatly? The lover in question might not find it enjoyable or even might find it quite painful, or unsure if they will enjoy it or not and another consideration about this. Is that Robert and May are still young, yeah granted they are of age of becoming interested in loving each other and might want pursue the wonderful feeling of pleasure with each other.

They need the mentality of actually going through with it though and be concern for the other's feelings for wanting it. To Pikachu eyes she knows the two of them really wants to do it but never took consideration that they are afraid of what will happen…if they do actually go through with it. "Pika-pika?" chanted the mouse Pokemon asking the boy if he really wants to go that far with May?

Getting him to sigh lightly and looking away from the electric mouse with his hands folding up. "I don't know, I just don't know Pikachu." He then moved his hands apart with open palms "half of me and my heart is saying that I should do it. That I do in fact love May and that should be the only thing that matters but…" he then places his right hand down onto his stomach with the left one still open. Bending back a bit to weigh in the other reasoning "but my brain is telling me that I am not ready for it. I should be considerate about May's feelings on the manner, despite what my heart says or wants me to do." Robert then groans lightly and places both hands onto his face. "I just don't know what to do and I can't look at May. Without having my imagination start undressing her or imagining of how she will respond and react if I did do those things too her."

Robert closed his eyes and slammed both arms onto the mattress making Pikachu to whine lightly. Seeing how distraught and worried her trainer is "and when I do feel like having the courage to speak to her or even try talking to her? I will have butterflies in my stomach making me nervous of just speaking too May." Robert then turned his head at Pikachu, feeling his spiky blue hair hanging down his face "and then there is the fact May is on her journey. Too compete in the Battle frontier league and defeating the frontier brainers who", Robert paused lightly while sitting up more onto his arm. Moving a hand out and resting it gently on Pikachu's sides rubbing along her body gently. Hearing the mouse purring "are considered one of the strongest if not elite trainers Scott has ever gathered. Who almost rivals those of the Elite four members of the Hoenn region!"

There it is, there's the information Pikachu needed! That is why Robert is so worried about moving things forward or wanting to get even more intimate with the girl. Is because May is competing in the Frontier league he is afraid that falling in love with the girl? Might have her focus more of loving each other and spending the rest of their lives with one another. Will interfere with May's journey of defeating all of the frontier brainers!

So that's why her trainer hasn't been interacting with the girl, well besides what happened with him and Courtney. The main point and focus of why Robert, her Robert doesn't want to get further with their relationship; might have May stop on her journey completely and forgets about the frontier league she has entered. If there is one thing and one thing Pikachu knows about May this past month? Along with indications of the girl wanted to have an amazing relationship with Robert, is the fact the girl would not care at all if the two of them were too go further with their relationship. She will still no doubt take on the frontier league and train for said league on her free time or whenever the two of them. Start taking small breaks of making out, or kissing even probably mating with one another! The girl will probably still press on and challenge the frontier brains without hesitation.

Besides who says Robert and May can still be in love while also traveling on their Pokemon journey? Hell that's what Robert's mom did when she was young and a Pokemon trainer at the time. She fell in love and yet still continued on her Pokemon journey till the end. Who says Robert and May can't do the same thing?

"Pikachu", Pikachu playfully punches Robert on the nose while smiling towards the boy. Wagging her tail up and down against the blankets of the bed "Kachu, Pika-Pikachu." In her own language telling Robert that he is just being way too paranoid and worrying over nothing. Which the response she got from the boy is a confused look in his eyes, to then shaking his head with a chuckle.

"You think I'm thinking way too hard on the subject huh?" Robert asks getting a light nod from the electric mouse. Robert then rolls onto his back and faces up at the ceiling again "maybe…just a lot to think about Pikachu, considering that a lot has happened over the past month and then this week? I just don't know how to respond or even act on the things I gotten myself into." Which is another thing Pikachu likes about Robert, even though the boy over analyses too much. His intentions are always to look out for the other person and not himself, never once will you see him behave selfish or act on his own occurred.

Unless that something he has been searching for or always wanted to get his hands on. Then he might behave a little selfish but with good reasoning though. If anything the boy NEVER asks for anything in his life let alone requests someone to get him something. Unless it is something he really, really wants and have been seeking it out for a very long time: having the electric mouse laugh lightly remembering the times in the past.

Of how shock or surprised his facial expressions will become when somebody actually does get something, he truly wanted as a gift. Or even going out of their way to buying said gift, item or even special ordering a product for him and literally get showered by the boy's gratitude greatly, till the point the person out of playfulness starts to get annoyed with Robert shower of praise.

But love? Love isn't something that happens every day let alone comes by often for the boy and right now. Robert needs to be selfish for being in love! That is how May's been acting the past month despite not really showing it or pushing it onto Robert. But the girl has been showing signs of wanting to be selfish of wanting to feel the emotion, being with Robert no matter where he might go or whatever store he will shop in. May will make sure to go out of her way just to be with the boy! And so Pikachu thought to herself, its time Robert will be the same and act on those actions of wanting to be in love with the girl and show how much he really wants to be with the girl. Selfish or not Pikachu will make sure Robert will act upon those feelings! And she knows exactly how as well where these two will finally go to that next level. Timing will definitely play an important role in this and with there being only two keys for the privet springs?

Pikachu will have to be sure that only one of them will have the key, while the second key will go missing. "Oh well Pikachu if May comes in and asks where I am? Let her know I will be in the privet springs alright…" the boy suddenly spoke while getting up from the bed and moves around in the room. Making sure to grab a towel from the restroom and couple pair of clothing from his bag. "Will you be alright by yourself for now? I would invite you Pikachu but I need to have some time alone." Announced the boy after crouching down towards his bag and picking out clothes for himself.

Hearing the electric mouse just chanted out happily while nodding her head too him after he gotten up to look at her and then smiles. "Alright see ya in at least one hour Pikachu, behave yourself okay?" and with that the boy headed on out of the trainers dorm and straight towards the main lobby.

Which Pikachu made sure to hurry straight towards the door right before it closes on her! Stopping it only inches from shutting as the Pokemon then slides it out lightly, to poke her head out and blink her amber eyes. Watching the boy head on down towards the main lobby and then speaking with Nurse Joy: Pikachu then tilt her head from left to right seeking out for any signs of May. Knowing the girl is somewhat a slow eater than Robert or at least having a bigger appetite than Robert. The electric mouse took this chance to use Quick attack and dart her way straight towards Nurse Joy's desk and then behind one of the potted plants. Watching and spectating Robert carefully hearing the nurse directing the boy of where the springs are along with informing him, if he ever needs some refreshments there is a soda machine inside the springs. Too allow those who gets out from the springs to nourish themselves and quench their thirst from being in the steam for however long they stay in. She then waved goodbye towards him while handing him a key too said room.

Pikachu hummed lightly and watched carefully as Robert makes his way around the counter and then towards the door on Joy's left, placing the key into the lock and opening it up too then closing it behind him. The electric mouse steps out from her hiding spot and gives a light hum of curiosity at the same time rubbing her chin…okay so maybe she doesn't need to steal the second key? More of she needs to find a way for May to get into the springs without being informed from Joy. Of Robert already being inside and that she will have to wait her turn, this will definitely be tricky and add the fact she has to return back towards the dorm room. Having the bed looking like Robert is sleeping under the covers to then trick May into leaving without disturbing or even check the bed too see if Robert, is under the blankets or not…yeah she will need help with this.

That and she needs to figure out how to exactly get Joy away from the counter? Only for her prayers to be answered when Joy began stretching her arms over her head. Giving out a light yawn and told nearby Chansey, how they will take over for her while she goes and sleeps for the night. Which the cheerful Pokemon happily saluted and told Joy they will make sure, to greet and heal any wandering trainers at night of their Pokemon. Ooh this is too good to be true thought Pikachu and will work in her favor too!

Making haste and feeling she is running out of time? The electric mouse darted out from her hiding spot and then leaps onto the desk. Surprising Chansey lightly with the pink Pokemon blinking her eyes confusingly only to then smile with a 'Chansey' to then went silent when Pikachu brought a finger too her mouth. Wanting her to be quiet for a bit and not alert anyone of her being there "Chansey?" the nurse Pokemon tilted her head and then heard Pikachu chanting 'chu' couple of times and then wiggled a finger of wanting her to get close.

"Chansey...sey?" chanted the Pokemon as she did so and leans an ear close to Pikachu. Moving her black eyes around in curiosity of what it is she wanted to tell her. Too then letting out a happy "sey!" with a blush and giggling lightly "sey, Chansey sey?" she moved one of her stubby arms towards the door where Robert went through. Asking said trainer in question is the one Pikachu wants to try and getting him alone with a female human named May? Even though knowing that the rules states only one person is allowed to be in there. Watching the electric mouse nodding her head and then went on explaining how the two of them are actually lovers, or mates in Pokemon terms and that they were having somewhat of a dilemma right now. Confused and worried of what might happened if they were to go further with their relationship.

Much as Chansey wants to say that they would have to work it out between one another. The way how Pikachu is saying it: sounds like they had no problem showing affection for each other and even kissing, hugging or even holding one another. Until recently an event occurred with her trainer and a Magma admin: who went into details of what he touched and rubbed along her body. Is making the boy become somewhat worried if he were to do something like that with May? It will scare her away but then said it isn't exactly the real reason behind it. What the real reason behind it is that her trainer, is worried that if he and May were to fully be in love with each other?

It might force May into not wanting to complete the frontier league and be more focus on being with each other than some league. Which is why Pikachu is requesting Chansey that she will allow May, to enter the privet springs without being told or informed about Robert being in there. So this way the two of them can finally settle their differences and tell one another why they have been acting so strangely to one another!

"Chu?" Pleaded the Pikachu while bringing her paws together and clasping her small fingers. Moving them and shaking her paws in a begging manner. She really, really wants to see Robert becoming happy in his life and that there is nothing wrong about falling in love with someone you are really close too. She even went and describe how much alike the two of them were and how they complimented each other greatly!

"…Chansey, sey" the nurse Pokemon just smiled and nodded what can she say or do? It might risk losing her job but seeing how compassionate Pikachu is of wanting her trainer to be happy. Why should she be in the way of two people who are in love to achieve this wonderful emotion. That and seeing how happy and gleeful the electric mouse is, she had made the right decision along with laughing happily when Pikachu grabbed her stubby hand to then shaking it up and down along with the Chansey. Pikachu then hops off from the counter and darted straight towards the trainer's dorm shouting thanks to her along with explaining to the Pokemon. Of a quick and short description of what and who May is before disappearing inside the room.

Making the nurse Pokemon to just giggle lightly and shook her head silently asking herself of what she got herself into. But happy nonetheless of knowing that she is helping two people who are in love with each other, to fully experience what it truly means to be with each other despite what kind of situation they're in. She just hopes everything works out alright and that Pikachu's trainer will understand; this May person wouldn't mind being in love with him as they travel across Hoenn and the girl finishing her task of completing the Frontier battle league. All she can do now is give them best wishes in the future and hope Pikachu's plan will be successful.

Xxx

"That had to be the oddest Pokemon Robert has ever gotten on his journey. And she is his starter Pokemon." Giggled May as she exits out of the trainer's dorm room. Making sure to closing the door behind her before leaving and walking down the hallway of the Pokemon center. Pikachu quite peculiar to the girl after entering inside the room and noticing no signs of Robert anywhere at first? Only to then see Pikachu crawling out from underneath the blankets and nearly having a heart attack when the girl stared at the Pokemon.

Making her curious of why Pikachu reacted like that and asked if everything's alright? Too then having the nervous but somewhat suspicious Pokemon to giggle and nodding her head rapidly up and down, waving her paws in the fashion of nothing is wrong. Too then asking the girl with a worried look in her eyes, if everything is alright with her? Which May at the time was glad to knowing Robert's Pokemon at least is looking out for her, despite the boy not doing so. And began informing the electric mouse of what is wrong and explaining how back at the Pokemon daycare of what exactly went down.

Informing the yellow mouse of her strange behavior this past week along with becoming quite concern that she is well…loosing Robert. Or thinks she isn't impressing him anymore or even looking beautiful towards the boy's eyes. Even going to say how she thinks that the only reason Robert is traveling with her? Is out of pity and there being no one else around at the time, who is prettier than her or is more interesting looking for Robert.

May wasn't sure how long she spent in the dorm room talking and conversing with the electric mouse Pokemon. Let alone if the Pokemon even knew what it was she is talking about, but seemed to understood the girls plight and did her best. To try and cheer May up, wish she knew what Pikachu is saying most of the time especially when she brought Robert up couple of times. The female Pokemon seemed to behave in the manner of defending Robert, or even trying to relay towards May about something but isn't quite sure what it is. The girl closed her eyes and sigh depressingly "I know Pikachu tried her best to inform me of what Robert isn't or doesn't mean to do. But let's face the facts girl", May then stopped in her track before entering into the main lobby. Closing her sapphire eyes halfway with gritted teeth "Robert has probably moved on from you and is now looking for another girl to be with." She whispered quietly while hugging the towel close to her chest with both arms wrapping around them "besides he probably would prefer to settle down and fall in love with a girl, who doesn't want to compete in the Frontier league." She then sniffed while quickly wiping an arm over her eyes.

"He probably doesn't want to be with someone who doesn't want to stop competing in a league. Than with someone who does want to stop traveling and spend time with him in one place. Than traveling constantly over the entire region." Surprisingly enough it was the same thought process as Robert that the girl doesn't know of. Chansey overhearing this and staring directly towards the young girl who is approaching the counter. Now understood what Pikachu meant by why her trainer thinks May wouldn't like the idea of stopping her journey? Just to be in love and with someone she really cares about, only for the nurse Pokemon to hear somewhat the exact same thing with May!

She too is worried that Robert would rather want to stay and settle down in place. Without the need to constantly travel with her and going on a journey with a girl who loves adventures! Boy was the female Pikachu right on the mark these two were meant for each other and almost think exactly like one another and now knows that helping to bring these two together. Will be most important and bringing lovers who are compatible with each other more than they think!

"Chansey, Chansey!" chanted the nurse Pokemon with happiness. Watching the young girl approaching the desk to suddenly whip her head up. Getting out of her self-thinking to then smiling at the Pokemon "Chansey?" asked the Pokemon with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah everything is alright Chansey just…" May then looks down at the counter with a sigh. "Anyway do you know if anyone is using the privet springs? I want to get in and get my thoughts together over something…very important." The girl asked while moving a hand across one of her pony tail. She then faces forward at Chansey who happily shook her head no there is no one in the privet springs. Which the Pokemon then happily lifts up piece of plank that allows access to the back of the desk. Too then walk around the counter next to May, grabbing the keys for the door too said Privet springs.

Motioning the girl to follow her and guide her towards the springs "thanks Chansey I really need this. Especially the week I've been having lately, hot springs sounds very inviting right now to clearing my head." Informed the girl with a light giggle watching the egg shape Pokemon. Waddling her way over to the door and inserted the key, although being very quiet and careful about making a lot of noises. Considering the fact Robert is on the other side she didn't want the boy to be alerted of their presence, let alone knowing that somebody will be entering inside of it. Once the door opened enough for May to walk through or squeeze through, the egg shape Pokemon gave a quiet chant of her voice. Asking May how long will she be in there? Having the girl to pause lightly and turning towards the nurse Pokemon while looking up in thought "probably an hour or one hour in a half Chansey. Alright get me till then okay." with that and being told when to let May know when time is up.

Chansey closes the door behind her and locks the door. Too then waddle her way back to the desk and placing the key back onto the key rack. Smiling happily and can't wait for the two children to come with terms too one another and letting each other know their reasoning behind their behavior. Hoping that once the two of them comes out from the privet springs? They will be leaving as full on couples and mates for life!

Xxx

Inside the privet springs room and being quite hard to see because of the steam the springs are producing. May is able to see just how clean and organize the room look along with leaving her speechless of the marble design floors, counters, shelves for where she can place her shoes and clothing. Even the very nice and smooth blue-like tiles mixed in with green tiles near the bottom of the walls.

A ceiling window allowing moonlight and even sunlight to shine on through to make the minerals inside the water. Too glisten and shine from their reflection piercing through the misty steam inside the room and the steam alone: May is able to feel her pours opening up on her skin and feeling the stress of the week washing away with the steam alone. The girl breaths in and then out moving her way over towards the shelves where she must place her article of clothing onto, all the while there being some towels for her to wear and use to step into the water. But since she doesn't need to wear the towel and cover herself? She can just enter the springs without one and allow her entire body feel the joy of the water.

"Sigh just try and relax May you had a very horrible week alright?" The girl told herself as she sat down on a nearby bench. Bending down to start taking her shoes and socks off "you've been stressing over a lot of things relating to your relationship with Robert and it's not doing any good for the body." After unstrapping her shoes she then began kicking them off from her feet gently and then raise one leg up to take her socks off with her hands. Rubbing and massaging her feet and toes "I mean it isn't like Shelly to be correct in what she is saying about Robert. Pitying you right…?" she questioned herself as the girl places both feet down onto the floor and began taking off her headband.

"Seriously like Robert would be falling for that scamps looks or staring at her…well big bust." Man did it sound weird for her to saying that. Yeah sure they did look big and have a nice bounce too them but there is no way it caused distraction to Robert right? "She…she probably just say that to mess with your head, I mean what does she know about Robert! Yeah!" May firmly nodded while swinging the headband down towards her lap while mockingly posing "oh I'm Shelly, I can taunt and make boys go google eyes at me ridiculous outfit hur hur!" much as it makes her somewhat better making fun of the woman…

May couldn't help but have that negative feeling about what she said about Robert. Pitying her and only traveling with her because of feeling sorry for her. Forcing the girl to rest both hands on the edge of the bench staring down at the floor with half open eyes. "But then…Robert's strange behavior after coming back from the desert after searching for Trapinch. The timing of that correlating too Shelly's statement about him possibly being more interested to another girl, or even hanging out with another girl behind my back." And this is where the girl hanged her head down while placing both hands up against her eyes. Shaking it left to right breathing heavily into her palms "and not just any girl ether…it had to be Courtney! One of Magma admins" she paused as she threw her arms apart with gritted teeth.

"Who by the way acts, talks and behaves some sort of android while believing too being one. Who has no emotions at all let alone showing interest in anything that relates to human interactions!" Huffing out air May decided to work on her shirt by grabbing the zipper and begins pulling it down. "I mean who in their right mind boy or girl? Would get attracted to a person who speaks in monotone voice, believing they have no emotions whatsoever! Just, just why is I want to know!" hell she ponders if Robert is into that kind of girl? Or girls in general who behaves like they have no emotions too them…and then there were Shelly comments about boy's preferring girls who are much older than them, or is way more beautiful or having somewhat bigger assets than most teenager girls around their age.

In turn caused May after pulling her shirt up and over her head then throwing it down to where her shoes, socks and bandanna were. Had her turning towards a nearby mirror on the wall looking at her reflection: which she then lowered both eyes halfway staring at her moderate size breasts that were cupped within her red frill bra. Slowly reaching up to them and grabbing each boob with her hands, gently moving them up and down to determine exactly how big they are. She then looks down at them herself with a light flushed "to me they're big…have nice bounce to them if I wanted them to bounce." She whispered to herself knowing she isn't fooling herself and lying to herself. Much as they are decent size the girl has to force her breasts to bounce. They don't bounce normally or even jiggle when she walks in a sensual mannerism.

Hell most times she has to either force her body to go full on running or purposely jumping up and down just to make them move in an alluring way. Even in a bikini she still needs to do a spring just to having them swing or get attention from Robert. With a depressed sigh the girl letting go of her boobs May bends forward lightly and brought her hands around to her back, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Shuddering lightly from the quick cold air blowing through her now topless body and then relaxed from feeling the warm temperatures from the springs hitting her.

"Why should I even worried if Robert cares about my breasts or not…Courtney doesn't have much a figure to herself? Let alone have a body like Shelly", she told herself and stood up in order to start taking off her black snug shorts "hell why do I care…or should I even care anymore of what Robert does." She growled irritably to herself while wiggling her hips left to right pulling down her shorts. Then kicking them forward with her shirt glaring down at the floor. "If he rather wants to be with somebody else? Then fine…I'm not stopping him." Her voice began breaking up and stuttering. Much as she wants to say it and admit that she is better off without the boy. Her heart still says otherwise that she will never meet somebody like him ever again!

May closed her eyes tightly feeling her hands shaking and trembling with sadness "then why…why do I care so much about wanting him to be with me? Why can't I just let it go or be alright about it!" the same question she has been asking herself ever since arriving to this town. Robert's face, the boy's words actions and just the general things he does with her and their Pokemon. Kept entering in her thoughts along with visions of the amazing things they've done together and loving one another, kissing and holding as well that AMAZING make out session they had at the secret base! Everything to this point, this exact moment is still fresh inside her mind. Even when they spent the entire night with one another during the Slateport carnival festival and where they officially announced to each other Boyfriend and Girlfriend!

Before she went and took her white color-pink polka dots panties next the girl tilt her head to the left. Unclipping one of her hair pins from her pigtail and then did the same too the one on the right. Watching and sweeping her hands through her hair, to straighten them out and feeling the brown locks reaching below her neck. The girl just didn't know what to do anymore and anything she has thought of or is thinking that will keep her and Robert together in their relationship. Just literally goes out the window for different variables that could happened " _let's face it May and be honest to yourself. Robert will be leaving the Hoenn region right after his vacation is over. You only have one month left to spend time with the boy, and once he gets on the boat back to Kanto. What will you be doing for the rest of your life from then on?"_ she thought.

An honest question indeed what will she do next once he does leave? She would definitely not have enough money to buy a ticket and travel with Robert, back to the Kanto region. Let alone her parents probably wouldn't even allow it just yet until she is deemed ready to handle such a trip. There was just too much to think about and even she does figure out what to do, how will she be able to execute any plans she might have?

"Oh well it will be too late to even decide on it once this month pass. I will only have four weeks with Robert before heading back to his home." And boy will she love to visit his mom back in Kanto. She seems to be a very wonderful mother to hang out along with quite playful too! Especially that Jolteon of hers whenever Robert gets the chance to call back home, May could not help but laugh and giggle at the many times. Jolteon will be the first one to answering the phone and talking through the video screen towards the two of them.

Yeah it would definitely be cool to go and visit his hometown and meet everyone there. Including Professor Oak the creator of the Pokedex device and well known researcher of Pokemon. Figuring she dawdled enough the girl grabs the waistband of her panties and immediately pulled them down her legs, folding them up with her clothes while putting them in one of the racks. She then let out a quick yelp and skip couple inches towards her left from tripping over something she wasn't sure of? But figure it was her shoes she tripped over and decides to ignore it for now and head to the spring. Unaware that the shoes she had tripped over were Robert's sneakers.

Smiling to herself and seeing the water May gently and carefully dipped her feet into the surface first. While quickly bringing it out with a low oh, feeling how nice and warm it is. Too then grabbing onto the railing bar leading down into the water. To help support herself giving out low and quick gasps of breath to then relaxing, sliding herself fully down into the water up to her neck. Leaning her head back using a towel as a made-shift pillow. Wiggling her shoulders and getting all comfortable stretching her legs out far she can…till she accidentally brushed against something "whoops sorry!" she giggled as she pulled her legs back.

"No worries", a voice responded back which was a male voice, a familiar male voice that sounded awfully familiar to May's ears. Same for the male voice only for May realizing it was a boy's voice as the girl blinked her eyes open. To then widen them in great fear and immediately sat up with the second person doing the same followed by.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Splashes of water then could be heard! The leg May brushed up against and slide over were Robert's own legs, while Robert also felt it and responded back to them. Temporarily forgetting that these were privet springs! Only single people are allowed to enter here one at a time, not two! May who is frighten beyond belief had her back turn towards Robert, arms clutching and hugging tightly against her breasts doing her best concealing herself much as possible!

"Ro-Ro-Robert what the heck are you doing in here?! I thought you were sleeping in the trainer's dorm room!" May squeaked out with a huge blush on her face. Not daring to looking behind her and seeing the boy's full naked body despite how tempting it is.

"Well-well I was going to but-but-but figure to use the springs before I head to bed. Considering how stressed out I am these past couple days." Robert responding back with his own shaky voice. Doing his best not to turn around and facing at May, somewhat afraid of seeing her naked body. Despite of them already somewhat seeing themselves half naked or without shirts on. He still respects her privacy and wouldn't dare too looking at her without clothes on. "B-besides why, why aren't you wearing a towel May?! Usually you have to wear a towel when entering the hot springs!"

"Doesn't always mean you have to Robert, the towel is only used for opened hot springs! Not privet springs and who would wear a towel when their by themselves!" She retorted and then scolded at herself for snapping at Robert like that AGAIN! Again she snapped at him for no real reason, the boy only asked a simple yet rational question of why she would enter the springs without a towel.

"Are you always going to snap at me whenever I speak to you!? I mean seriously May where is all this hostile coming from!" Ooh now he is just pushing it! May can feel her anger rising and boiling inside of her being. He didn't not just assumed she will be snippy at him for an accidental snarky remark. Turning her head lightly towards the right and with a growl she responded back.

"Oh don't you dare accuse me that I will automatically snap at you, where in my defense you're the one who is yelling at me!" May growled out and then heard Robert shouting what at the girl. "You heard me! All day today you've been yelling at me and getting mad at me. For things I haven't done to you!"

"OH and you yourself is so innocent in this matter? What about you giving me the lip or here a clue? Never once spoke to me or even say a single word too me! Ever since we had arrived here, at least I tried to speak with ya!"

"TRIED TO SPEAK TOO ME!?" May yelled while fully turning around making sure to keep her arms across her breasts. "You're the one who been avoiding me, keeping things to yourself and always talking to your Pokemon for suggestions. Making or forcing yourself to think I don't exist, don't you dare say I am the victim!" May growled while moving a hand forward in which Robert can probably picture her now pointing at him with an accused finger. "What about you giving me a hard time back at the cable-car huh!? That there is what I call unnecessary hostility in my book mister!"

May then leaned back when she saw Robert turning around having a glare too his expression "hey-hey-hey-hey don't you dare say I have been mean to you! You forget who was the one that yelled at me, for getting you out of whatever" he then tilt his head mockingly with open hands moving away his face to exaggerate what he is saying "imagination land you were in back at the cable-car back there May."

"Imagination, Imagination!?" The girl literally got into his face with both of their foreheads touching and rubbing roughly against one another. Both of them staring and glaring at one another "I had been getting a lot of things in my head lately, you have no clue what kind of things that has been occupying me!" She then scoffed "but hey that is okay after all we all can't be like frigging perfect Robert Arma, who is the more experience trainer here!"

"…who says I was experience?" Robert couldn't help but deadpan at that and had May blinking her eyes at him. "Wait you think that I thought myself as experienced?" which was a light nod from the girl. "Ookay how does that have to relate what we are arguing about?"

"I don't know just something wanted to get off my chest!" She yelled out. "You think you have it easy or thinking that you're the only one with troubles, but guess what!" As May got back into his face once more "you are frigging dead wrong to think everyone has it easy!"

"Yeah who says that I don't have it easy huh May?!" Growled the boy while tilting his head a bit "for crying out loud I had a very horrible experience that you wouldn't even believe me. Or just laugh at me thinking I am making a joke or just trying to come up with an excuse of why I even left the desert in the first place." His temper rose more when the girl just rolled her eyes and looking away from him. Shaking her head in an 'I am not going to hear this crap or lie.'

"Yeah sure I'm betting telling someone who would listen and care what you have to say will do a better job than me right?" May stated in a threatening tone while fully turning around from him. "Not like I had trouble myself back at the Pokemon daycare…besides why should I believe what you say anyway?"

"Oh yeah why should I believe what you say!" Robert retorted back while tapping her back. Getting the girl to turning around ready to retort herself, but froze up and started shifting her sapphire eyes left and right. Wagging her finger up and down watching Robert's face turning into a smirk.

"Touché…" yeah he definitely has her there. IF she won't believe what he has to say, then it is fair for him to not believe whatever she has to say to him. "Whatever I already know what happened with you back at the desert anyway!" She announced causing the boy to raise a few eyebrows. "Overheard you and Pikachu speaking to each other about Courtney." May scoffed with disdain in her voice "I'm onto your game and if you wanted to be with her, then go!" she thrust her arm towards the door "go and hang out with."

"Courtney forced me to touch her", Robert interrupted rather quickly and softly with a very embarrassing look on his face. Causing May who didn't get chance to finish her sentence, blinked her eyes and asked what "when I went to the desert too catch Trapinch, I spotted Courtney there playing with the Pokemon. Upon playing with it and running through the desert fields, her leg gave in on the side of a sand dune. Falling down it and straight towards the quicksand in which I hurry myself over to her and throwing down a rope for her to grab: pulling her up with the help of Trapinch as well Courtney, taking off piece of her clothing to wrap it around the rope. For her to reach it without any worries and…got her free." Robert informed while turning his back away from May and approaching the side of the springs. With the girl blinking her eyes and listening intently at the tale he is sharing "and…well because she gotten under the sand past her head. By freeing her caused Courtney to well lose her lower body clothing and with all of my strength, using up all my stamina I managed to get her up the steep dune hill and on top of me."

"…then she?" May slowly asked while facing all attention towards Robert. Lowering both of her arms down into the water. Completely exposing herself and not really caring or realizing she is as her anger, sorrow and sadness were now replaced with concern and worries for Robert. Listening to the boy chuckling embarrassingly as if he done something terrible and rubbing the back of his head. Sliding his hand down over his neck and shoulders looking up towards the ceiling window.

"And well she kind of broke down on me crying, out of fear of dying and her life ending before her while also crying in joy. That I was there to rescue her and saving her from her life being taken away…" he then looks down towards the surface of the spring water and his reflection. "Then well…" he paused for a brief moment raising his left hand up "in return for saving her and taking advantage of her attire at the time. Along with me unable to move or regaining my strength back, she wanted to well in her words", he then raised both hands up and air quoted "help prepare me for when you and I go to the next level in our relationship." And then chuckled embarrassingly when he rested his hands back under the water.

May felt her face heating up and covered entirely with her blush along with even going purple. Realizing just what Courtney meant by that considering Shelly, somewhat said the same thing or asked May if she and Robert ever gone beyond kissing and touching one another. Which meant…having sex with each other which that thought alone never crossed her mind or even Robert's at the time. Just enjoying kissing, touching and sometime groping each other because they enjoy it. The feeling of having one another hands on each other bodies excited May greatly and would even feel her lower region tingle at the thought of being touched.

"And well-well ever since that along with Pikachu not helping me", he growled out the last part. Still didn't understood why Pikachu didn't thunderbolt the two of them when Courtney, had the boy groping and rubbing his hands all over her lower body and rear! "I…couldn't look at you directly in the face. Because I felt so…so a shamed for what happened or I LETTING it happened that I actually got scared of you hating me."

There it was the truth…the truth of why Robert has been so silent and distance from May. For what Courtney did to the boy back in the desert is because Robert. "I just didn't want to well look at you in that sort of mannerism or well heh", he then blushed when he turned to look at her "undressed you in my thoughts while traveling."

"Oh…oh-oh" May meekly looked down while shifting her eyes towards the right. Tapping her index fingers together "I…actually wouldn't mind you undressing me Robert." She squeaked out while sucking in her lower lip. Watching the boy face turning four shades of red and just hanging his mouth open and closing it "actually…now that I think about it. I also have a confession to make and reasoning behind my strange behavior too."

She then stuck her tongue out having tears rolling down her face "I was actually visited by Shelly, who began getting into my head. Saying how the only reason why you traveled with me is because you felt pity for me. And that there were no other beautiful girls around for you to travel with!" And just continue crying and crying, letting the tears stream down her face. Not because of sadness but out of relief "man…I feel, so stupid!" she scolded herself while rubbing her palm against her eyes "you must really hate me now, for thinking of you like that."

"Well actually?" Robert then chuckled with a joke "I did kind of pity you for trying to catch Pokemon, with primitive traps like ropes that will have the Pokemon get slingshot into the air and dangling upside down. Or trapping them inside a wooden box with a carrot next to the stick that will spring the trap." And then laughed when May gasped at the same time punching his shoulders "so wait-wait let me get this straight?" Robert then placed both hands behind his back, having a silly look in his eyes "you thought that my reasoning of traveling with you. Is because Shelly told you that I felt pity on you and that there were no other girls who were prettier than you to travel with?"

May responded with a very apologetic and yet bashful nod of her head pressing her arms together. Unintentionally pressing her breasts together "and the reason you didn't look at me straight or respond to me over the past week, is because you would have been afraid and left ya. If I thought you were looking at me in the manner of what Courtney did to you back at the desert?" And the two then just laughed and laughed and laughed!

All this time they were worried and concern about what the other would have thought. Or think would happened if they were to tell each other the truth of what happened to them. Back in Maulville city and the Desert areas between Shelly, telling and informing May that the reasoning behind Robert traveling with May or even dating her. Is because he felt pity on her and that there were no other girls who were prettier or better looking than the girl. While for Robert, he was afraid that May wouldn't continue traveling with the boy or hanging out with him for what happened to him with Courtney. Who funny enough had him molesting her with her doing the same too him. Forcing Robert to grope and touch Courtney somewhat exposed lower body and rear, having the chance to feel the pleasured emotions May felt when the two of them. Made out and touched one another back at the secret base, stating to Robert that she will help him be prepared for when they move things forward with their relationship.

They're laughter was finally calming down as the two teens move towards the edges of the spring. Softly looking at one another far apart with each other. Blushing lightly and shifting their gazes away quickly, biting gently down on their lips and finally feeling all that pent up rage and sorrow between each other going away or being washed away from the minerals of the hot spring they are in. May, whom couldn't believe what happened to Robert at the desert is…actually feeling quite thankful for Courtney. Yeah sure she kind of molested her boyfriend but with the way how Robert describe how scared she was, how much pent up emotions were bottled inside of her? To actual showing her real self to the boy must've taken a lot of mental energy for Courtney, to lower her guard like that and show her true self for the boy.

And to repay him for saving her she had the boy or forced him to feel her up and pleasuring herself with him. " _Doing that to help Robert prepare for when we go the next step further huh…"_ No girl like that would go out of their way too having someone, start feeling them up and groping their body just to repay them. May shook her head in disbelief while now fully understanding Shelly words, which hates to admit the woman was right in a way " _Even though Robert and I are together, there will be those who would be completely interested in him and tries to getting him. To love them instead of me and if I want to truly be with Robert…"_ she then drifted her attention at the boy. Licking her lips lightly and staring hungrily at his bare back.

Again felt her lower region heating up and craving for attention now understanding what it meant. What her body is feeling and what her hormones wanted her to do " _I…I want to love him, I want to be with him forever and show him how serious I am about our relationship. And the only way to prove it is to go…the next level."_ They know each other for an entire two months since Robert arrived here back in the month of May. They traveled none stop and gotten to know each through the course of two months and yeah, two months to finally arrive at Mauville to Lavaridge town is a long time. But considering May had to train her Pokemon and getting them strong enough for the first Frontier brainer? Along with getting into trouble with Team Magma and Team Aqua back in Rustboro woods and then the cave connecting to Verdenturf town and Rustboro city?

Along with spending nearly four weeks on an island right before Dewford islands. The two of them no doubt in May's mind has been yearning for each other. Wanting to be with one another and started having feelings for each other! Hell she began having feelings for him the day they first met and no doubt Robert was the same and almost pushed it further, when May went to spike that volleyball back on that island? Landing right on top of Robert with him wrapping his arms around her body: which she purposely planned for it to happen. She wanted to seal the deal with a kiss on the lips, only for her darn Torchic to get impatient and scared the two of them away from each other. Till they finally sealed the deal on the Ferris wheel ride. Granted, when she was stark naked and soaked from her shower of the Pokemon center in Dewford. She personally thought her and Robert, who got stuck in the restroom with her while taking the shower sealed it there and then of being together.

And now here they are together, alone sharing the hot springs together and stark naked with no one around to interrupt them. No Pikachu, no Torchic no Pokemon to suddenly barge in and start chanting, yipping up at the two to spend time with them or wanting their attention to play with them. Who cares if her breasts aren't as big as Shelly's? They can still grow and become bigger as she ages through time! Who cares for not having probably sexy hips or thighs like Courtney the magma admin!

Her charm and personality that rivals exactly like Robert is what brought them together! And Robert's own charms, personality and devilishly handsome looks is what attracted May to him. Especially those adventurous, caring and exciting emerald eyes. She felt her body going on autopilot and began fully standing up letting the droplet of water drip and slide down her naked form, sensually swinging and swaying her hips. Feeling herself becoming hot, like flamethrower hot down in her lower region that is rising up through her body and to her face. "Robert…" her voice felt like silk and gave the desire effect she wanted when she noticed Robert's entire body shivering. To then ready to turn and face her only to suddenly get pushed back against the edge of the spring!

 **[Lemon scene up ahead]  
**

Water splashing out and washing against the marble floors from May, immediately grabbing his face and shoving their lips together in a very deep breathy kiss! Feeling her fingers and thumbs caressing and sliding along each side of his cheek the girl having her eyes closed. Moving and tilting her head left to right wanting to feel the full pleasure of roaming her tongue inside of Robert's mouth while having his tongue doing the same inside of hers. Sucking against it and curling her tongue around hers all the while pushing and pressing her entire front body down against him, using her weight to keep the boy in place. Her c-cup breast being pressed against his tone chest, her nipples flicking and tweaking against Robert's own. Sending chills and shivers down the both of them as May continued rubbing herself against him, using her legs to get between his own and spreading them apart far as she can. Feeling the towel tied around his waist rubbing roughly against her waist and pelvis. Causing her womanhood to heat up and twitch with anxiety of wanting to be touched by the boy, or wanting to rub up against his towel more.

Making the girl moan and giggle inside of the boy's mouth as she then gasped in surprised. Pulling away quickly from him with wide eyes and her entire face turning beat red. With Robert doing the same though had to open his slowly in slight concern of knowing exactly what May probably felt…too then saw her smiling coly at him. Caressing her thumbs against his cheek "I am not afraid anymore…I want this to be enjoyable Robert." The girl then leans down over his ears. Tears running down her eyes in happiness and saw Robert own eyes were also in tears. " _Can I stay with you?"_

The boy didn't need words to speak as his actions would speak for themselves. Choking lightly on the lump in his throat. He gave a very soft and loving smile towards the girl while nodding his head, watching the joy on her face burst open with a wide smile on her face. Hiccupping from her own tears and joy she is feeling to then bringing the boy back into a deep passionate kiss. Locking their lips together and pressing much as possible they could to feel the outmost make out session they could ever mustered!

Tilting and moving their head left to right, sliding and rubbing her body against her lover, her boyfriend who is underneath her own body. May can literally feel her body moving on autopilot as it tries desperately to push and pressed deep into his own chest, stomach and waist by slowly sitting down on top of Robert while wrapping her arms around his neck. Too keeping herself balance in his arms, to be in his hold and feeling them wrapping around her own body. Enjoying the way how Robert is tentatively rubbing and caressing his hands up and down against May's smooth and soft back of hers. Getting May to letting out low moans of pleasure through Robert's mouth all the while hearing him also moaning out.

Especially when she began to suckle and wrap her tongue around his own. Letting her hormones do the job for her and possibly Robert doing the same with his own hormones. The two lovers kept going and groping one another bodies as May; began to slide her hands up and down against Robert's shoulders too then over the shoulders and down towards his torso. Where she is carefully poking and prodding her fingers and finger nails left to right of Robert's chest. Smiling softly and giggling through his mouth when she felt Robert, being a bit daring pushed his tongue against her own now. Pressing it down against hers and began wrestling with said tongue for dominance. Getting more moans and cries of pleasure from his lover, his girlfriend to making beautiful noises to come out from her throat as his hands: began trailing a bit further down her back and towards the girls butt cheeks. Only to then move back away from them in fear, afraid that he is pushing boundaries or didn't want to scare May. Let alone having his hormones completely ruin the moment between the two of them.

Robert instead moved his hands up May's back, trailing about three different fingers against the girl's spine. Sending amazing feeling through her body that cause May to throw her head away from Robert's mouth with drool flying off; the girl's mouth wide open and gasping rapidly from feeling the amazing feeling shooting through her body and down her spine. Gasping and panting for air to then smiling down at Robert with a coy look in her eyes "if-if I didn't know any better Robert. I think you had a lot of practice in this?" she joked as she knows Courtney had some help in making the boy be good at touching a girl and being good at it.

Making sure she isn't pulled all the way back from Robert considering she is still somewhat shy. Of revealing her bare breasts towards him but for some reason and enjoying the massaging like feeling. May is making sure her boobs were compressed into Robert's chest, enjoying the way her smooth and soft skin is rubbing and sliding against his own chest. Feeling her nipples gliding down his skin and then back up against his chest. Purposely having her nipple and Robert's nipple touching and flicking against one another too even pushing the four nipples into one another! Having her boobs get pushed into her chest and forming a nice view of her cleavage. Even more so that the look of pleasure and feeling good on Robert's face, becoming red from feeling the girl rubbing her upper body against him. Is for odd reasons turning May on greatly and somewhat amazed how much power she has of making Robert feel such pleasure!

Reinforcing her courage to press on and continue with their make out session possibly going further without just touching or kissing each other. Robert after getting some breathing room from May pushing down on him and making him enjoying the soft, warm smooth body of hers and squishy breasts against his own chest. Chuckled lightly and opened up both eyes towards May, staring into her hazy eyes with his own hazy eyes "will you believe me if I said this is my…my first time?" Robert managed to choke out before moaning deeply from feeling May.

Pressing her lower body down against him now, completely trying to lay fully on top of him and getting into a better relaxing position. Enjoying the way how the water is lightly splashing and swishing between the two of them, having the two giggling out from the water splashing out between May's cleavage and Robert's chest from the girl moving forward and back against him. Unknowingly having her lower body and womanly parts roughly rubbing against Robert's toweled lap, including having their legs slide and rub against one another.

"If…if this is your first time and this is my first time? Then", May paused while licking her lips sensually as she moves all the way up towards Robert's right ear. Feeling very out of breath and quickly feeling herself getting wet from excitement and not even from the hot springs waters "I wonder how amazing you would be if…we were to keep doing this in the future." Thus May quickly pulled away while moving and rolling her eyes towards the right side of her face. Having a very, very dark looking blush on her face with her fingers drumming and tickling against Robert's chest revealing to the now horny teen underneath her of how much. She wants to experience this love with the boy and even hinting at how she doesn't want this to be the only time they make love with one another.

Robert who also has the same coloring to his face as May, had his pupils shrinking into dot and became quite silenced of what May just hinted at! He didn't know what to say or couldn't even come up with a proper sentence that the only thing were coming out from his mouth, is light gasping and moans of May still shifting her lower body up and down against his body. Staring worriedly at the boy's face and cutely poke against Robert's nose while saying poke cutely. Getting the boy to shake his head and then stare up towards May's face. Whom is beginning to look shy and worried of what she might have said, scared Robert greatly or thinking he might not like the idea of this not being their only time of making out with each other.

"M-may", His voice broke out and quickly began clearing his throat. Earning a happy giggle from the girl confirming that what she just said to him? Definitely effected his thinking process and had to comprehend of what she just told him "are-are you sure what about the…consequences?" Robert asked making May to lift her head up and then nodding her head at why Robert looked concern about them continuing doing this.

Resting her forearms against his chest and squishing her boobs even more into each other. The girl shyly looked away with a very embarrassed look in her expression. Shifting her sapphire eyes once in a while towards Robert's as she then smiled softly "…then we will just be careful about it. I, really don't care honestly I just want to love you Robert and be with you." She then stared at him with a soft grin "that is of course you will let me stay with you?"

Having Robert to just chuckle and letting out a few short breath of air. Which May could understand that this is one serious choice he would have to make and would possibly take a while for him to decide on it "if you let me stay then I don't see why not?" He replied back with a big smile on his face. Watching and secretly enjoying the shock look on May's face. Wondering if the girl didn't expect Robert to respond so quickly too then feeling his nice secure arms beginning to wrap around her body and pushing her down towards him. "Don't…Don't think you were the only one thinking about this May. Cause-cause I-I too been afraid of how I should ask you."

May didn't bother to let him finish and just brought him into another heated tear jerking kiss! Nodding her head fast as her neck would allow her. Saying yes over and over towards the boy squeaking out that she would love for him to stay with her and her staying with the boy! That is all the answer she needed to know and the choice Robert wanted to make: getting it now as well learning he also wants to stay with her? May doesn't see any need to continue speaking to one another or becoming afraid of the consequences of them continuingly doing this in the future!

After all they just need to be careful of how they do things but for tonight? May will throw away all her worries and not give a damn about it! The amazing pleasure, the feeling of having Robert touching her and rubbing his hands all over her body. Feeling of her womanly part aching and throbbing of wanting Robert to touch her, to grope her around near her pelvis or just rubbing against it is driving her nuts! And all they were doing to each other is kissing and tongue wrestling.

May continued rubbing and pushing her boobs into Robert's chest all the while feeling Robert doing the same towards her. Responding to her breast rubbing with his own chest rubbing against her! Enjoying the way how her smooth soft squishy mounds were easily slipping up and down against his body. The way May would purposely pause every now and then to have her nipples, tweak and flick against Robert's own nipples to then pushing down her boobs deeply against his chest. Enjoying how her skin will flatten out against him and then going back to normal after pulling away lightly just enough to tease Robert of seeing her breasts

The two lovers then finally pulled away from each other's mouths with their tongue still somewhat connecting with each other to then fully pull away. Breathing and panting heavily at one another: staring with lust in their eyes silently asking the two of them to continue further with their love making. "Robert…" May began saying as she started to pull away from the boy. Sliding her arms and hands over his shoulders with her hiccupping a bit and giggling with need "please touch them." She silently asked and watching how Robert quickly look away with shyness. Making May to laugh "please…I-I want you to look at them Robert, I won't get mad after all? I", she then looked away while cutely poking her fingers to one another "I think lovers do this with each other when they deeply love one another." that and the tingling sensation she is feeling between both of her breasts and the urge of wanting the boy to touch them. Like he did back at the secret base is what May wanted to feel again, to having him touching her the same way he did back at the base but this time…actually looking at her naked form. Having those Emerald eyes of his to stare at her beauty, too only look at her with those loving eyes of his and nothing else.

It seemed to have worked by watching the boy gently sucking in his lips and quickly shifting his gaze towards her to then away. Enjoying the way Robert is contemplating of what he is about to do is right or not? No doubt that his mother raised him very well and to be very respectful too others, or in this case to girls in general. Maybe is why May loves him so much is because of how considerate he is of her or other woman, or how cute and shy he is around girls that he tends to be very quiet around them. In which brought a light bulb in May's head and explains WHY she feels jealous about other girls speaking to Robert now?

Is because of his personality being so rare to find in boys or guys now-a-days you can't help but feel to hang out with him or getting to know him closely. " _Is it wrong to say that he and I belong to each other now and no one will get in our way?"_ May pondered and then blushed deeply when Robert. Finally fought off whatever it is that's preventing him to looking towards her. Moved his head completely forward and stared at the girl's exposed upper body. Watching her smiling very shyly with her face staring down at the water, clasping her hands together folding them while rocking her body left to right "I know…they may not be big as Shelly's or any girls who might have bigger assets…"

"May", Robert interrupted and once again felt his voice breaking one more time. Forcing him to clearing his throat and hearing his lover giggling in front of him. "You…have-have a very beautiful body and don't…don't", he just could not form a sentence nor did May allowed him too. He felt her placed a finger against his mouth and then closed her eyes.

"That's all I want to hear from you Robert…please", May removed her finger and with shaky movements rests both arms towards her breasts and then around her back. Pushing her chest forward feeling her own voice breaking "touch them, caress them like we did back at the secret base. I want to feel that amazing feeling again please." She pleaded not out of fear, not out of worry or concern. But with absolute of her decision to having Robert hands caressing and groping her breasts the same way he did in the secret base.

Watching how Robert blinked his eyes couple of times and shifting his emerald eyes up in thought, too then nodding his head with his tongue. Gently licking his now dried lips as he lifts his hands away from her hips and guided them straight up towards her exposed breasts. Watching at the way they would rise and fall from anticipation of the girl breathing heavily and quickly. Too then cooing cutely from feeling Robert resting his hands on her stomach first, sliding all the way up towards her abs with his five fingers. Beginning to spread out and around her abs enjoying the tickling sensation that is running through her body. Even the amazing hot and warm sensation his palms were bringing to then inhaling sharply when she felt his fingers, touching and sliding right underneath her breasts. Almost forcing Robert to pull away only for her hands quicker than the eyes could blink. Grabbed onto his arms and shook her head no "don't pull away!" she shouted with urgency too then quickly blushing deeply, looking straight down at Robert's arms and hands. "Go…on keep moving them it feels great." Having Robert nodding his head and continued to move his hands towards May's breasts.

Xxx

May deep breaths and moans are echoing throughout the entire privet springs room. Along with Robert's own deep breathing and moans as the two lovers began to increase their tempo and speed of pleasuring one another with great urgency. After Robert finally placing his hands on May's breasts, the girl quickly spoke up and told him to wait before he continues to grope and massage her boobs. Considering that she wanted to get into a comfortable spot Robert thought. But no that wasn't the real reasoning behind it, oh far from it!

May smiled coyly at Robert and began to move her legs apart with his own. Having the boy to stare at her confusingly and asking what she is doing? Even feeling the towel wrapped around his waist line began to pull away from his lap. Robert then widen his eyes when he watches May's hands letting go of his wrists, too touching her stomach and trailing down her body inside the water and then touching his own legs and thighs. Getting Robert to shudder a bit and began panicking of where her hands were beginning to move towards too! " _Who says I should only get pleasure? After all I pleasured you also back at the secret based."_ Her voice was deep and sensual when she told him this. Along with having Robert finally figuring out what the girl was doing to him back at the base. During the time she had her back turned around from him and placed his hands onto her bra covered boobs; the position she was in at the time had her pushing right up against his pelvis where his privets were. Having the girl push and press her rear up against him while he was massaging and rubbing her breasts at the time!

And now she is returning the favor by instead grabbing his manhood with her bare hands. At first her hands were shaky and tentatively poking, prodding and pushing against his manhood. Watching the way Robert's eyes would close and then open up into slits from the amazing pleasure running through his entire being. With May gasping and grunting out in pleasure herself, from feeling Robert's firm warm hands squeezing and pinching lightly against her breasts whenever she touches him there. Too then fully begins to grope and massage her boobs after the two finally settled down and gained enough courage to please their lovers respectively.

For May to describe the amazing feeling can't be put into words. On the account she is absolutely enjoying it! The way Robert's hands would push and squeeze his fingers into her boobs, enjoying the way how part of her skin will slip between his fingers to then having Robert. Wiggling and moving his fingers up against one another with said boob flesh between each of his five digits. Loving the way how the water caused her skin too become so smooth and silky? Just added more pleasure throughout her entire body and more so when she beg Robert, to start pulling and pushing against her breasts which he comply. By grabbing a handful of her right breast much as he could to then start pulling it out from her chest much he can. For her left breast the boy flatten out his hand and pushed his palm against the boob too then pushing it into her chest, feeling his palm and fingers sinking firmly into May's c-cup breasts with the boob wanting to absorb the hand into the flesh. For Robert to then start moving both hands in either directions with the girls breasts, kneading his palm left to right while the right boob that is stretched out far it could. Is being turn clockwise and counter clockwise with the feeling of Robert's fingers gently pinching into them and then letting go of the right boob with a wet smack towards her chest and splashing water into the air. This went one for couple more minutes for May with the girl not being idle with her own groping and touching of Robert's manhood.

For May gotten a lot bolder and braver when she began touching Robert. Considering the pleasure he is feeling and how he was enjoying it the same way she is enjoying Robert's own hands, touching and groping of her breasts? May did not go easy with him and wanted to be sure he felt the same amount of pleasure she is feeling!

And quite so considering this is the first time May has ever touch Robert like this during their journey! Well…if you don't count rubbing her rear against him there. But she personally doesn't count it and couldn't believe how hard and stiff it felt from just touching it alone! Hell, she couldn't believe she is making Robert feel like this and wondered just how far she can go with pleasuring the boy? Her curiosity and wanting to pleasure him is all she could think of, or more of throwing everything else out the window! Fear, insecurity, doubt all those emotions were being thrown out as the girl in her sexual stupor didn't care how far they were going with this! All she can think about is how much the two of them despite their hormones getting the best of them…and yet aren't going wild with each other truly love each other!

Her fingers poke and dance all around the tip of Robert's manhood. Enjoying the way how this part of his body would twitch and shake against her touch. Fumbling purposely around his stiffness and tickling it with the tips of her fingers, forcing cute and growling moans from Robert that added to her own moans. Forcing May to shudder and shake under his gaze and somehow even making the boy to become bolder with his own touching of her boobs. After getting done tickling it and poking it with just her finger tips May decided to completely grab his entire length and begins pumping her hands up and down along his shaft. Enjoying the way Robert pleasure yet confused expression goes across his face, with May having the same look in her own facial expression to then switching it up to one of coy and love for the boy.

Squeezing near the base of his member and then towards the middle of his manhood, finally towards the tip of his manhood. Getting a good idea of how big Robert is and it somewhat turned her on greatly with an estimated guess of possibly seven…if not eight in length of how much Robert's manhood would reach when completely hard. May brought down her other hand and continued massaging Robert fully now with both of them, squeezing and rubbing both hands all the way up and then all the way back down touching around the base of his pelvis. Too then laugh and giggle lightly when she watches the boy twitching under her touch whenever she would then rock his member towards him and then pushing it downward all the while teasingly moving her waist near his member. Forcing a very loud sharp of breath from the girl and cooing loudly into Robert's face.

All the while feeling his own hands squeezing tightly against her boobs, moving them in circular fashions and even grabbing much handful he can possibly could of each of her mounds. Feeling part of her breasts forming tight ball shape in his hands, to then suddenly feeling Robert twisting the left boob to the right and the right boob to the left much they could as if like they were sink faucets!

Though May didn't wanted to be out beaten oh no, she made sure Robert will feel the same amount of pleasure she is feeling. And doing so the girl began sliding down Robert's body along with his hands, causing him to letting go of her and watch confusingly at the girl. Who just smiled up at him with her lips being licked by her tongue while softly whispering out " _my turn."_ With a hoarse tone in her voice and getting into position between Robert's legs.

In turn causing Robert to widen his eyes and about to protest or telling May she doesn't have to be down there. Only to widen his eyes in complete shock and watching the once towel covering his entire manhood, get thrown right out of the hot springs! Exposing his entire naked form towards May along with witnessing the girl, bulging her eyes out and hanging her mouth wide open at the sight of his hard on. The same one she was just now touching, rubbing and groping earlier through the towel in all its glory…or at least what she can see through the surface of the water. "Uh…May you really don't", Robert then hissed lightly when he felt May gently touching his thighs and felt the girl pushing him back.

In turn having him become scared of the girl actually wanting him to rise up from the spring water "May I don't", only to then chuckle nervously when the girl leered up at him. Demanding with her own eyes of wanting the boy to move or let her see his manhood, forcing Robert to gulp and with trembling movements lifted himself up onto the edge of the hot springs: blushing crimson red about exposing so much towards the girl let alone, fearing of what she might do if he didn't do what she asked. Robert felt like hiding under a rock or wanting to get back into the spring water to hide his embarrassment and his well privet out in the open like this. Especially to the girl he is in love with…

Only to then become greatly scared and nervous when May, after demanding him with her own eyes of allowing her to see his manhood. Moved closer towards the boy and immediately places her hands onto his thighs to hold him in place, eying greatly at his now twitching and stiff manhood. "So big…this is what I was rubbing my rear into?" she quietly spoke out loud for Robert to hear. Reminding him of what she did too him at the secret base. Forcing a low chuckle from Robert, one of uneasiness and concern with the boy rubbing the side of his cheek. "Then I wonder how you will feel if I did this", her tone and voice definitely did not match her facial expression!

The girl lifted up much she could within the spring water and happily places her breasts against Robert's lap to then moving them straight towards his manhood. Before he could protest or even about to shove May away, the girl was already on top of him and had her breasts pushing against each side of his manhood. Forcing a growling moan from the boy's mouth in turn having Robert to quickly covering it with a hand, too then shifting his emerald eyes down at the girl. Who returned his gaze with a playful smile of her own "so…so you will feel pleasure if I do this huh? I wasn't really sure if you would but…now that I know!" her tone was chipper and happy!

All because May wasn't sure it will make him feel great?! Robert couldn't continue his thought process or understand why May got worried if the boy didn't enjoy it. By feeling the girl already beginning to rub and caress her breasts into his manhood, making sure that every inch of his hard on will feel every single part of her boobs. By pushing them into his hard on to sliding them up and down his entire length by pushing each of her breasts deeply into it, to then pushing his hard on down much as possible. By forcing her right boob on top of it and sliding it towards Robert's pelvis and back out towards the tip. Too then forcing his hard on to be lifted upward with her left breast, doing the same motion like her other breast by going up the entire length and down towards the base of his manhood. Too then grabbing the end of each breast where her nipples were and began tweaking said nipples against the tip of Robert's manhood.

Enjoying the way Robert is twitching from her treatment towards him and even got bold enough to start licking gently against his manhood to then putting it inside of her mouth. Not entirely sure where she got the idea or why she wanted to do this? But felt amazing either way and enjoying it greatly, even gotten excited when she felt Robert's hand resting against the back of her head and helping her push down and back up against his entire length that the girl. Couldn't help but keep pushing Robert out of the spring water more and more till the two of them were now laying down on the tile floors, with her rear up high into the air. Wiggling left and right with excitement while feeling herself becoming quite wet with need and even whimpered through Robert's manhood, begging with her eyes moving up towards the boy.

In which Robert caught on quickly of what she wanted him to do and felt the boy moving his hands towards her butt cheeks and began groping them with haste and need. To the point that May and Robert had position themselves in a fashion, where they can both pleasure ones manhood and womanhood without breaking contact. All leading up to a very full blown first release they will ever feel in their life, along with feeling their bodies still craving and wanting more from one another!

In turn led the two lovers in a position with May sitting up in front of Robert and on his lap, forcing the boy's face down towards her breasts. Wanting him to suckle on them and licking them in the same fashion she did with his manhood, while feeling the boy right hand moving down to the front of her womanhood and began rubbing two fingers against her folds. With May and her now messy hair that is sticking in all directions, sucking and kissing down against Robert's neck leaving hickey's on the boy as the two of them were completely lost in their passion and once more feeling another amazing release from the two of them pleasuring each other. Collapsing on top of one another with May on top of Robert and Robert underneath May, both gasping and breathing heavily feeling weak in the knees along with feeling exhaustion creeping up their bodies.

Xxx

The two laid there for couple more hours giggling and laughing towards each other. Just smiling throughout everything they have just done and felt through love making, knowing greatly they weren't done as of yet. Considering May can still feel the heat deep within her lower region crying out attention and wanting to finish things up with the boy. Robert felt the same but this is where he and May began to get nervous as well worried of what they are about to do.

"May?" Robert began while moving a hand up to the right side of her face. Gently stroking her cheek with his thumb watching the girl leaning into his hand, while humming lightly in response to him speaking too her "you…you?"

"If…only you are?" May replied back knowing exactly what Robert is asking. Were they ready, are they ready to take the next step in what they are doing? "We…gotten this far."

"And would be wrong." Robert turn his head away from her while biting gently on his lips. Watching the girl nodding her head as well looking away from him with her own lips sucking into her mouth. The boy felt the girl gently rubbing and poking against his chest nervous just like him of what they are about to do. And as the saying goes once you start something you cannot stop or turn back from what you are doing…definitely applying to their situation greatly.

"If we did stop now without finding release…" The girl then faced down at Robert. She had fantasies of doing this with the boy, she daydreams of doing this with Robert. Hell they were times where she caught herself masturbating in her sleep dreaming sexual desires for the boy, or wanting to do this with Robert! That she had planned many scenarios and situations of getting him to do this or falling in love with her: she literally planned of how they would be doing it too only for her to either wake up from right before her and Robert would get this far. "Robert…" May then began sitting up slowly and carefully moving her lower body along the boy's own body, feeling his manhood sliding and rubbing against her stomach and pelvis to then resting gently between her thighs. Though she dare not to move and watches the boy twitching lightly from feeling the girl soft, smooth wet body glide against him and glisten from the moonlight hitting down at her wet form. Watching the droplet of water dripping down from her messy hair and sliding along her figure.

"Yeah…?" Robert knew she wanted to do this and so does he, but can they really do it? He then hissed lightly when he felt May beginning to rub and slide his member through and between her legs as well her folds. Watching the way she had her eyes begging and pleading lightly with light tears going down her face, unsure if he truly wanted this and that what he said about staying with her is true? Only to then gasp lightly when she felt the boy resting both hands onto her hips and gave a caring smile with the words "only if you're sure."

That is all she needed to hear and let out a happy yet exhausted laugh from Robert agreeing to her wishes. Thus the girl began lifting her body up more and positioning herself down against Robert's manhood, feeling the slick smooth body part slowly entering inside of her. Causing light discomfort from the girl in turn making May gritting her teeth lightly. Even watching Robert grit his own teeth and hissing out with the girl as the two of them could feel May being stretched out and inner-wall squeezing tightly against Robert's member. In turn having the boy groan lightly and moaning a bit from feeling how warm it is inside of May.

Even May began moaning from the amazing feeling of having Robert inside of her and wanted it to last. Before she haves him touching that very, very painful part when doing this part of love making. So instead she decided to move up and down against the boy's member before fully having him deep inside of her, wiggling and rotating her hips in circular fashions just to feel him, to having his length rubbing along her folds and inner walls. Enjoying the way Robert growls and moans would respond to her movements, even helping her out while laughing up to her with one eye half open. Understanding why May is doing this before having him completely inside of her.

The girl felt Robert removing his hands from her hips and decide to put his attention down towards her butt cheeks. Grabbing both handful of each cheek of hers and began massaging them while the girl, rotates and gently bobs up and down against his member. Feeling how wet and soak his member is getting from the girl constant rotating and movement of her hips, to her squeaking and gasping out in pure pleasure and feeling of him being only halfway in and his hands. Oh how she is enjoying the way he is rubbing her butt cheeks up and down, pushing his palms deeply into them to the point of touching her cheek bones! Yeah granted she doesn't exactly have a plump rear like most girls do when growing up, or probably a good eye candy hips. But she didn't care as long Robert loves her for who she is and doesn't care what kind of figure she will have while growing up, then she is happy with what she got!

The girl giggled and smiled down at the boy to then leaning her upper body down towards him with a teasing smile "Robert don't leave them out of the feeling too!" she playfully said while forcing her breasts to bounce in front of the boy. Who couldn't help but laughed a bit and then stared up at her with the look of how is he suppose too reach them? Only to then get his answers immediately when May, being mindful of what she is doing and making sure his member will still be inside of her. Moved her hands around the back of his head and pushes his face into them. Too then shudder when she felt Robert's hot breath against her cleavage and then laughed loudly when he heard the boy laughing, to then kissing against her boobs and cleavage altogether.

After a while and feeling like she is ready to move forward despite the future pain she might endure. The girl removed Robert's face from her breasts and gave out a shaky breath of air, to then nodding her head down towards the by. Who responding by nodding back and prepared himself to help out May anyway he could as the two of them, closed their eyes tightly and May felt the boy hitting the part where it would hurt. To then fully complete the process with a very loud cry of pain and thrusting her head right down into his chest screaming against his chest loudly, making sure to staying still as possible while feeling the boy wrapping his arms around her body.

Speaking softly into her and saying things to calming her down along with planting soft kisses to her neck and shoulder to hopefully help the girl fight through the pain she is feeling. Though heard forced chokes and snorts from May, saying how this is nothing and that she felt worse pain than this! Granted, she is just saying this to calm the boy and letting him know he isn't the cause for her pain, trying to lighten up the mood from what she is feeling.

Xxx

One hour went by after May had finally calm down from the immense pain she felt and could be heard shouting and moaning loudly throughout the entire privet springs! Bouncing up and down against Robert's entire member feeling it sliding in and out of her womanhood, enjoying the way it will bump into the very inside of her body. All the while rubbing and pressing against her inner walls whenever she will come down onto the boy, grinding and rotating her lower body on Robert. Even clenching and squeezing her thighs into the boy, watching the way Robert would close his eyes and grit his teeth from feeling the girl squeezing his member tightly inside of her. Even laughing once in a while when May would move her hands down to his sides, rubbing and sliding them up and down against his body.

Giggling and moaning in pure pleasure from all of this! Robert himself wasn't idle either as the girl would tell Robert exactly where to touch her or put his attention on a certain part of her body. Especially enjoying the way he had somehow, manage to slip his right hand between her legs and began rubbing against the front of her womanhood whenever she would thrust down into his manhood. Rocking forward into his fingers and then back against his member. While his free hand went up towards her left breast and began fondling against it. Along with pulling the breast downward whenever she would bounce up and then back down towards him! May then slammed her entire upper body down against the boy's face, grabbing each side of her boobs and squishing them against his face. Laughing and giggling between moans of the boy, gently biting down and teething against each nipple of hers. All the while sucking and licking against her breasts, to the point that May even began asking him to suckle against her boobs. Playfully telling him to pretend he is getting Moo-moo milk from a Milktank, which at first he looked annoyed from hearing the Pokemon name…and almost was against it.

Only to blush crimson red, including May when the girl cutely places a finger on her lip. Shyly looking away and whispering out "alright in honesty…getting milk from me." Which cause May to slammed her head down against Robert from the embarrassing herself from saying that. Too then grinning at Robert as she lifted herself back up from him and grabs her right breast, moving it to the boy's mouth. Then moaning loudly when Robert shook his head and decided why not, to then bringing the breast into his mouth.

The two continued this for another hour as the girl is now had her back towards Robert's, wrapping her right arm around his neck. Gasping and breathing heavily, bouncing up and down against his manhood making sure to squeeze it tight as possibly, grinding and rotating her hips much she could with him. Feeling her breasts bouncing wildly up and down splashing, smacking hitting against the spring water surface. Having water splashing out into the air and the water moving in all directions from the two of them constantly thrusting in and out of each other "Robert…I'm close…I'm close!" May growled and moaned out with Robert growling in response, and even wanting to pull out of May. Who shook her head and told him not to remove himself out of her.

Too then the two of them feeling their release rushing before they knew it and moaned loudly and felt the entire world whiting out around them to then feeling the edge of the floor in front of their faces. From feeling the most pleasurable release they ever felt, making sure to hold onto one another and waiting for themselves to calming down and their release passing by.

Once it did and the two of them pulled themselves out from each other and resting onto the tile floors. With deep blushes on their faces and heavy breathing from what they just experience. Both girl and boy began opening their eyes and staring at each other, to then smiling softly "hello." May responded with a cute squeak of her voice and scoot herself closer to the boy. Wrapping her arms around him and bringing him into a tight hug, feeling the boy laughing into her shoulder while rubbing her back.

"Hello right back at ya." And then felt May wrapping her one leg over his and began humping lightly against him. Making Robert to open his eyes and pulling away from May, to look at her in the eyes and got a response of her smiling brightly up at him with an amazing glow. "…Again?" he just asked with his own smile and watches the girl laughing and giggling when she rolled him on top and responded.

"Again…granted we are so going to be sore in the morning!" She joked and began laughing with the boy as she is right. They are going to be in so much pain in the morning, they would probably will have their Pokemon questioning them and asking what the heck is wrong with them!? Oh well they thought, it will all be worth it to feel that amazing pleasure again.

Xxx

"Hope you all have a safe Journey and good luck in your next Frontier battle May!" shouted Nurse Joy from the Pokemon center. Waving the two children off from the distance as they were making their way out of the village and back towards the route that will take them too Fall arbor town.

"See ya and thanks for everything Joy!" May called back and then turns around running straight towards where Robert is. Waiting for the girl at the entrance of the town and seemingly looking at a Map, through the girl's Dexnav trying to make heads or tails of where they need to go. With Pikachu happily wagging her heart shape tail up and down, poking and pushing down onto the boy's shoulder. Trying to touch and point where they needed to go on the map.

"Pikachu come on stop it, you know always fall whenever you try and point where we need to go? Whenever we are looking at the map." Warn the boy and then chuckled when Pikachu just scoff and chanted out how she won't fall, to only proceed to prove Robert right when she began moving further against his arm. Too then flail her paws around trying to keep her balance, to then plummeting straight down towards the ground with a Pika! Making Robert to boastfully laugh at the electric mouse with a knowing look on his face "Don't say I didn't told you so." He teased out and then defended himself when Pikachu.

Out of irritation and crossing her arms under her chin, fired off a weak thunderbolt towards the boy in a playful manner. Earning more chuckles and snorts from the teen "hey not my fault you didn't listen to me." Robert retorted and then watches Pikachu. Happily hops back onto her feet and giggles up towards the boy and then blink her amber eyes, when May full on glomps right onto the boy's back and forcing her covered breasts to rub against his back. Nuzzling against his cheek, causing Pikachu to raise an eyebrow pondering if she missed something?

"Hiya handsome! Pikachu falling off form your arms again?" May asked while then kissing him on the cheek, to then happily limp her way in front of the female Pokémon. Crouching down in front of the girl who stared confusingly at her and then hummed happily, when May brought a hand over Pikachu ear and gently rubs against it.

"Yeah no matter how many times I tell her not to lean against my arm, whenever I am looking at the map. But doesn't listen so…ready to head on out May?" Robert asked watching the girl standing up and brought him to a kiss with a hum and nodding her head. "Alright then and", he then chuckles lightly while pointing towards her attire "you going to zipper your shirt all the way?"

"Nope", May teased and nudges him "figure you would enjoy looking at me better. If I showed off a bit of cleavage! After all you are my lover right who says I can't look good for ya!" She then quickly scoops Pikachu up from the ground and runs off laughing "Come on last one to fall arbor town is a Shellder on a Slowpoke!" she shouted and run fast she could with her limp. Forcing Robert to reach out a hand, to only then shaking his head with few chuckles. Darting right after May and his somewhat captive Pikachu who is being held from the girl.

In which Pikachu couldn't help be proud that her plan for getting the two together last night and having what appears to be settling their little dispute between each other finally over and from the look of May's limping and Robert's limping? She has a good guess that these two has finally done it and showed how truly in love they were for one another. As they head off towards their next destination and May's next Frontier battle: what adventures and dangers will our young lovers over come next? As their journey continues!

 **To be continued…**


End file.
